Into your World -Hiatus-
by Justanimefanfics
Summary: Earth, Nyx, Gaia; three parallel worlds that were created to work together, but things went wrong which caused Nyx and Gaia to break out into war. To prevent humans and the people of Gaia from getting into any more contact with demons of Nyx, a barrier was created. A life with demons; it will only be filled with hatred, regret and betrayal...[Demon AU]
1. Chapter One

**Quick Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunter x Hunter Characters (although I wish I did). Don't own the picture either. I just own the OC's and the story line which I thought of. This will be an AU fic, but characters will not be out of character and there will be a lot of parallels with the original. Also, I will be changing some things in the story for example, Killua will have more brothers (7 in total), Alluka will be a girl, Kalluto will be older than Killua by a bit and there are some other things I can't think of right now. Anyways, you know what I mean. Happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

_One Creator, Two Rulers, Three Worlds_

_..._

Long ago, when the universe consisted of nothingness, _It_ was the only being present. _It_ was the spirit of creation that eventually created stars, galaxies and planets. However, no matter how much _It_ had created, the universe still seemed empty. _It_ was alone.

Eventually, _It_ created two flames; a white flame of creation and a blue flame of destruction. These two flames were then developed into two beings. _It_ created a being of creation and a being of destruction and raised both equally, hoping that one day, when _It_ was gone, they'd help each other and build a great world together. Silva; being of destruction was created first followed by Deion; being of creation. Silva and Deion were the first beings on Earth and started to create a peaceful world hand in hand, just how _It_ wanted. _It_ created two separate kingdoms for the two to watch over the world they had created; Nyx was created for Silva while Gaia was created for Deion.

Growing up, Silva started to notice that Deion was favoured over him and started to grow jealous, however, he had locked his deep hatred for Deion up until it could be unleashed. Eventually, _It_ disappeared leaving only Silva and Deion behind in the universe. With no one to hold him back anymore, Silva expressed his hatred for Deion and left for Nyx where he would rule over his own world. Not knowing what else to do, Deion left for Gaia and continued creating all the living beings that live on Earth.

Centuries later, both sides lived without contact between each other. Silva created Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride, but his last son was special. Silva's last son inherited the flame of destruction that none of the previous sons have acquired. These eight were the Princes of Nyx. Deion too had just one son.

Peace remained between the two ends until one day, Nyx and Gaia broke out into war. Many innocent were slaughters during this war and Deion had realised that Silva had changed over the years. To protect all life he had created, Deion and his Spouse created a barrier separating Nyx from Earth and Gaia. However, Deion disappeared after creating this barrier and his Spouse froze into ice. But before Deion left to create the barrier, he removed an embryo from his Spouse's womb, not wanting to harm his second child. The embryo was fragile, so in order to protect it, it was sent to Earth so it can eventually be born in the distant future.

The barrier created forced the two sides into a ceasefire, and the universe was peaceful once again, but it doesn't stop creatures of Nyx wanting to stir up trouble.

...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Captured_

_..._

Our story starts in the year 2011, centuries after the great battle between Gaia and Nyx.

A young girl with long, black hair was waiting outside her school. _Himeko Inoue_ is what her name tag read. She bobbed her head to the beat of her music, until she saw the people she was waiting for. As the girls walked towards her, she turned her music off and took her earphones out of her ears before putting them in her coat pocket.

"Sorry for being late, clean up duty took longer than expected." The taller girl apologised. She had long, wavy brown hair and her name tag read _Ami Hayame._ The other girl was slightly shorter, but still taller than Himeko. She had straight, light brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her name tag read _Hana Tachibana_. She was casually walking next to the taller girl, browsing through her phone before she looked up and greeted Himeko with a nod.

"Jeez, you guys could have at least told me," Himeko pouted as she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up, "I had to wait in the cold!"

"Sorry," Ami grinned widely, putting her hands together.

"Yumi, Mai and Ran told us to go ahead," Hana informed her two friends, while reading through a text message. "Their whole class has an hour detention apparently."

"Why?" Ami asked. None of them were model students, but the fact that their three friends we stuck in an after school detention with the rest of their class surprised them.

"Some idiot thought it would be funny to prank the teacher apparently. In the end, they all got a detention," Hana continued to read off the text message before putting her phone back in her blazer pocket.

"Sucks to be them!" Himeko thought out loud, "We can just go ahead in that case."

The girls made their way to Himeko's house, where they had agreed to watch a movie together. They usually spent their Friday evenings together watching a movie and today was no different. Himeko's house was usually free. Her parents were out for work and her older brother would usually be out with his friends, if not, he'd just join them during the movie and the girls wouldn't mind since he didn't disturb them much. Ami and Hana were in the same class as Himeko while Yumi, Mai and Ran were in a different class. They all became friends on an induction trip they went to at the start of school. It was quite odd since some were in different classes, but that didn't stop them from becoming friends.

"So, how is that boyfriend of yours doing?" Ami initiated a serious girl talk topic while they were walking home. As expected of Ami, she was the one who would usually initiate these kinds of boyfriend and relationship talks. If not, she would fawn over some hot actor, or something like that. She's the typical school girl.

"Oh, him?" Hana asked. "He is doing fine. He's got midterms coming up so we haven't been on any dates lately." Hana was the only one in their clique who actually had a boyfriend. He was two years older than her and went to a different school than her. Hana's quiet and composed personality usually attracted older boys and she was quite popular in her class too.

"Must be nice having a boyfriend!" Ami let out a big sigh. "Don't you agree Himeko? You were asked out a couple of times when we first started school, what happened to that?"

"I'm good with the single life," she turned the offer down, "Boys are a handful sometimes," Himeko didn't have any grudge against boys in general, but she isn't exactly fond of most boys especially the ones in her class.

"How boring, you need some thrill in your life!" Ami protested. "Like you know how in manga something interesting always happens to the girls when they are our age? Like some kind of weird people from another world pop out of no where and tell you that you are some kind of special Princess or something. And then you fall in love with one of your knights and you have a hard time choosing between him and another guy. Oh my god, what about falling in love with a demon, but just not any demon. I mean the Prince of all demons."

"Earth to Ami, time to distinguish between real life and fantasies!" Hana snapped Ami out of her thoughts. If they didn't stop her now, she could keep going on forever and make up her own fairy tale and publish it as a triology.

"A girl can dream, can't she? Besides, the guys in manga are pretty hot too, don't you agree Himeko?"

Himeko was too deep in thoughts to answer. She was being cautious of something, but she didn't know what it was. It was quite odd for her to not be talking and arguing with Ami. Himeko would usually talk a lot more than Hana, but today was not one of those days. Something was definitely bothering her...

"Himeko!" Hana called, "You are awfully quiet today, is something wrong?"

Himeko shook her head and continued to walk with them, "I'm okay," she didn't want to tell them that she felt like they were being followed. It would just make her friends anxious. But whenever she looked back, there was nothing there. She knew there was someone or something watching them and whatever it was, it gave her the chills.

Himeko continued walking and eventually walked past Ami and Hana who had suddenly stopped. She turned around to see that they froze in their spots. She lightly shook them, but it didn't work. They were frozen in time. Not just them, the birds in the sky, the other pedestrians and even the cars stopped moving. She was the only one who could still move.

_"Found ya!_" She heard a voice right behind her. She turned around.

...

_January 28th 2011; Himeko Inoue disappeared without a trace._

_..._

In a cold cell, Himeko finally opened her eyes. It was dark and she was alone. She remembered walking home with her friends and suddenly, everything stopped moving. Time stopped for everyone and everything but her. After hearing a voice behind her, she lost consciousness. She wasn't even able to see who her kidnapper was, it all just happened in a flash.

_"Found ya_…. I think that's what he said before I passed out," she tried to replay the culprits last words in her head over and over again, trying to remember his voice. She got up and walked towards the iron bars that kept her confined and tried to squeeze her head through to look outside. There was no soul to be seen. Although there were plenty of other cells, they were all empty. She was the only one there.

"Excuse me?" She called out. "Anyone there? I'm not a criminal, I swear! I probably just look like the one you're after."

She was replied with utter silence, there was no one.

"Hello? You've got the wrong person!" She shouted even louder. Why would she be locked up in a cell anyways? The worst thing she had ever done was skip a couple of math lessons a couple of years ago, but she stopped that too now since she got 'Class rep duties'.

"Oi, who ever brought me here, I'll sue your ass if you don't get here right now!" The situation was starting to annoy her. She didn't know who or what brought her there and things were really strange. First, time in her neighbourhood froze and she was the only one who could move. When she woke up, she found herself in an empty cell. The thoughts started to frighten. What if she was kidnapped by a serial killer or rapist, what if today was going to be the last day for her? She slowly backed away from the iron bars once she got a hint that things weren't quite right there.

"Shut up already, you shouting won't help us one bit!" A voice came from the shadows of the cell, "You'll just end up wasting all your energy on nothing!"

A young boy stepped out from the shadows, he was locked up in the same cell as her. Messy silver hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and he was wearing a plain, black yukata. When he scratched his head and yawned, she noticed that he also had a pair of horns on his head. He looked odd, but the fact that he looked around her age reassured her. He couldn't be the bad guy here, he was locked up with her after all. At least she knew that she wasn't alone and that itself made her relieved.

He walked towards a wall and sat down against it, "Trust me, I've been trying to get out for a while. Nothing worked!" He said, "I just gave up." It sounded like he was telling the truth. If he something did work out for him, he wouldn't be stuck in the cell anymore.

She quietly went to sit next to him. The wall was cold, sending a shiver down her body when it touched it. There was an awkward silence between the two and all the boy did was yawn once in a while. He seemed to have been sleeping before she got there and she happened to wake him up with all her shouting.

"Since we are in this mess together, we might as well introduce ourselves, right? I mean we _are_ inmates now," she initiated a conversation. He turned to look at her in confusion. Was she really being serious, did she actually know what kind of situation she was in?

"Do as you please," he sighed in defeat. She looked like the stubborn type to him, so there was no point arguing with her. She won't give up no matter what, it would be a waste of energy to argue with her kind.

"Okay, I'll keep it short!" She said cheerfully before she clapped her hands together, "My name is Himeko Inoue, I'm fourteen years old and a middle school student."

She gave him a wide smile, waiting for him to introduce himself. He eventually gave in.

"Killua Zoldyck."

"So your name is Killua, huh? Do you know why you're here?"

"No clue."

"Any hobbies?" She asked. She was getting frustrated at the short answers she's been getting. Talking to a brick wall would have been more entertaining. "I see you like cosplaying."

"Cosplaying?" He asked.

"Your hair looks pretty natural. It doesn't look dyed at all," she commented, "And those horns, they look pretty legit!" She went on to touch his horns out of curiosity.

"What do you think you are doing?" Killua was starting to get ticked off.

"They feel pretty legit too. Where do you get your stuff from?" She asked, ignoring his previous question.

"That's because they are real. This is my real hair and my real horns, I was born with them."

She stared at him in utter silence for a while, blinking a couple times before she broke out into a nervous laughter, "Of course they aren't real. I've only seen silver hair on old people before, unless there is a medical condition where you are born with silver hair."

"I've inherited it from my old man!" He gave her a simple explanation.

"So it _is_ a medical condition!" She thought, "But that doesn't explain your horns."

"Would you just keep quiet for a moment!" He finally snapped, "I'm a fucking demon and that's why I've got fucking horns!"

"Demon? You're joking right?" She let out another nervous chuckle.

"No, it's the truth. Now shut up!"

She shut her mouth and didn't utter a single word and she also decided to slowly moved away from Killua, one inch at a time so he doesn't notice.

He wasn't stupid enough to not notice her slowly moving away from him, "What are you doing?"

"Don't get me wrong!" She tried to defend herself, "But let's keep at least a ten metre distance between us at all times, okay?"

"Tsk, pathetic human." He clicked his tongue out of annoyance. He didn't expect much from a human anyways. To him, she was just like how humans were described in tales; weak, pathetic, selfish and good for nothing. Why such pathetic creatures like them were created in the first place, he did not know. To him, they were a waste of space.

They sat there in silence once again but this time, there was a huge gap between them.

"Demon-sama?" Himeko found that she couldn't sit still any longer. She still had a lot of questions on her mind and the only one who could possibly answer them was Killua. She didn't feel safe with him, but the fact that he is in the same situation as her made her feel a little better. It made him just as defenceless as her.

"Killua is fine."

"Then, Killua-sama?" She tried again.

"I said Killua is fine!" He raised his tone slightly, and blue sparks appeared on his horns. That was more than enough to startle her.

"K-killua it is then," she stuttered on her words, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I don't even know why I'm here, but _I am_ curious why a human like you was brought back here," he answered.

"How long have you been here?" She asked out of curiosity. Killua made it seem like he was in there for years, but he didn't look any older than she was.

"Nearly a decade. Lost count of it to be honest." He said casually.

"A decade?" Her mouth fell open. "So you were kidnapped when you were four?"

"No, I'm actually over 1,400 years old. Stopped counting after I reached that number," he turned to look at Himeko's gobsmacked expression and just like he had expected, her mouth hung wide open. It just made him more frustrated to be stuck with someone like her.

"Even so, wouldn't your parents be looking for you? It's been such a long time."

"Neither my father, any of my mothers or any of my brothers actually care. Our own household is a war zone, my brothers are all after each other. We don't live together, most of them moved out long ago, settled down in a small part of the kingdom and created their territory."

"Must be hard being a demon!" She commented. She was surprised to see Killua being so honest all of the sudden as she didn't expect him to tell her about his family issues, but hearing his talk about his family annoyed her. The fact that none of them were out looking for him although he went missing for nearly ten years worried her a little. "You see, if my brother and I fight, my parents would give us both a good beating. They would also cut our allowance for a few weeks and they won't let us go out for a while."

"Sounds like a very human thing to do," Killua was amused by her story about this whole 'right' or 'wrong' thing. In his world, that didn't exist. In order to be 'right', you would have to be strong and there was no other way.

There was another silence between them.

"If you get out of here, what will you do Killua?" She asked. "I was actually on the way back home from school with my friends. We were going to watch a movie together."

"I'd rather stay cooped up in here. If I go back home, I'll get involved in all kinds of conflicts with my brothers, I'd rather stay here in peace and die in peace." Killua seemed rather fixed and serious about his answer. She didn't know what his brothers were really like, but because of them he didn't want to go back home.

Her stories about the human world did spark his interest. This girl whom he had just met half an hour ago led an interesting life style in his opinion. Friends, close family, those were just words to be laughed at in his world. He wasn't sure whether it was because she was human, but she seemed like she was able to open up to strangers as they were close friends, something he would never even think of doing. For a moment, he did wish to be born as a human before he snapped himself out of it. Humans were weak and could only live for a fraction of their lifespan before dying while his own kind was practically immortal. Even if he had brothers who were after him, he'd rather stay demon and become strong enough to eventually send them to their graves.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Someone's coming," he whispered, while staring hard at the iron bars after hearing the heavy footsteps come their way.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Escape_

_..._

"Be quiet, someone's coming." Killua whispered, covering Himeko's mouth to prevent her from talking. Judging by the footsteps, there was more than just one person; maybe around three people and they were all heading towards their cell, "Why would anyone come down here at this time?"

"Why, is something wrong?" She asked. She didn't have an idea of what what going on, or what was going to happen. She decided to be on her guard from now on knowing that matters will be getting more serious.

"I've never sensed this kind of aura before," Killua was growing more alert by the second. The people who were coming towards their cell right now weren't people he had met before which worried him more. Himeko's eyes were also fixed at the iron bars, wanting to see who these mysterious visitors were.

Three men stepped forwards. The first one had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly handsome, probably around his late teens. The man on his right was a lot taller and seemed a lot older too. He had black hair and wore a pair of shades. The third wasn't a man, it was a young boy who didn't look any older than Himeko. He was probably the same age as her and he was naturally the shortest out of the three and had black hair and large, brown eyes. They were all wearing a similar yukata as Killua, but in white. The little boy and the blonde boy were carrying a sword while the older man carried a brown bag around his shoulder.

"I was wondering why the stench of demon was becoming stronger as we got closer. Now I _know_ why!" The blonde boy stated, giving Killua a few dirty looks. He then looked at Himeko. "Pardon my rudeness. My name is Kurapika, we came to get you out of here."

"Who, me?" She asked, pointing at herself. It was a stupid question and she knew, but she wanted to make sure whether God had actually heard her prayers.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Great, what are _you_ people doing here?" Killua's tone became serious. "I have enough trouble as it is, just get going!"

"We didn't come for _you_, we came here to save _her,_" Kurapika shot back. The two of them kept glaring daggers at each other. They didn't seem to know each other, yet they hated each other for some reason. It was hate at first sight.

"Then save her and get lost. I've got a sensitive nose, I don't like to breathe in the same air as you people for too long."

"Indeed, my nose is quite sensitive too when it comes to _your kind,_" Kurapika found something he finally agreed with. He turned to the taller man, "Leorio, let's get her out!"

Leorio proceeded to open up the cell with a key he made to fit the lock. The cell was open in no time.

"Please, follow us," Kurapika said before they headed back the way they came from. The other two waited for Himeko to stand up before they followed.

"This is our ticket out of here. Lets go!" She said to Killua.

"They came to get you, not me," he turned down the offer, "Besides, I feel safer in here than I do outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was nice meeting you. Make sure not to get kidnapped again!" He smiled. It was the first time he sincerely smiled since she got there. He wasn't going to change his mind and she knew that too well.

"Fine, you take care of yourself too," she said her final words before she followed after the three saviours. Killua watched them go, this was possibly his first and only chance to freedom, and he just turned it down. Who knows when he'll get another chance or whether he'd even get another chance. After they were out of sight, he went back to sit down against the wall again. He was wondering who Himeko really was and why warriors of Gaia came to save her. She was definitely a human, so why would anyone kidnap her and why would such important people come to save her? He discarded the thoughts after a while. After all, he won't be seeing them anymore.

...

While Killua was back in his cell, Himeko and the Gaian Warriors were walking back in silence, "Thank you for coming to save me, but may I ask who you all are?"

She still had a lot of unanswered questions on her mind and she needed answers right now.

"I'm Gon," Gon introduced himself, "That is Kurapika and the other one is Leorio."

"Right, I see. But who _are_ you really?" She asked once again. Them simply stating their names won't help her understand who they really were.

"We are Warriors from another world called Gaia. We were sent you save you," Leorio explained, "We are currently in Nyx, you call it 'Underworld' on Earth."

"But why am I here in the first place?" She asked.

"There are a lot of things on your mind, but we are currently not in the position to be answering all your questions. I'll promise to explain everything when we get out of here," Kurapika promised her, "Our priority right now is to get you back safely."

She didn't question them any further knowing the situation she was in. Nyx, Gaia, Demons, Warriors, they were all things that were completely new to her. Her friend would usually talk about Demons and Angels from book series' but she was never into those things. _'I don't believe in things I can't see'_ was her motto, but now that she has seen these things, she can't deny them any longer. Everything that was happening in front of her was real, and if she wasn't careful she could end up dead.

After walking up a long set of stairs, they ended up at an old, wooden door. Calling it old was an understatement, this door was probably as old as Killua claimed he was.

"We are at the exit. Once we leave this mansion, we have to hurry and open a portal before any demons sense our presence," Kurapika told the other two boys. He then turned to Himeko, "If we step out of this place, demons would be able to smell you for sure. Stick with us at all times, Nyx restricts our powers so it will take some time to make a portal."

"Kurapika, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, that is my name."

"Do you think it was right leaving Killua behind like that?" Her tone was filled with guilt for abandoning Killua. Yes, he was a demon; a blood lusting and cruel creature but that didn't change the fact that he was a child just like her. She didn't think it was right abandoning a child like that.

"It was his own choice to do so," Kurapika's tone was filled with no remorse. It was certain, he hated Killua whether he knew him or not. The fact that Killua was demon was enough reason for Kurapika to hate him.

"You are all warriors, right?" She asked. "As a warrior, you should save everyone no matter who or what they are."

"She is right Kurapika, he may be a demon but we were created to protect all living things," This was the first time Gon spoke up. He seemed to be bothered by the whole situation too. He didn't want to abandon Killua as he was probably the same age.

Before Kurapika could give them his approval, Himeko and Gon ran back downstairs to rescue the other prisoner.

Leorio smiled watching them run off, "What are we waiting for?" He asked Kurapika, "We'll get a portal ready so we can leave as soon as they come back."

Kurapika couldn't help but sigh. In the end, he just went along and started creating the portal along with Leorio.

...

"Thank you for convincing your friend for me," Himeko thanked Gon, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"I was scared to ask Kurapika. He has always hated demons and it usually is a sensitive topic to bring up in front of him," he explained, "Please don't misunderstand him, he is a good person but he holds a lot of grudges against demons for personal reasons."

Himeko decided not to investigate further into Kurapika's hatred for demons. The demons they were used to in the media were destructive and evil, so she didn't blame him for hating them if they were really like that. However, Gon and Leorio didn't seem to bear a grudge against every demon, so not all of them could be bad, right? Gon especially agreed to save Killua on his own will.

When they reached the cell, they saw Killua sitting against the wall like before. He was surprised to see Gon and Himeko again, he thought that they would have left Nyx by now.

"Why did you two come back?" He shouted at them, "Go back before someone comes to patrol!"

"We came to get you!" Gon declared, "I won't leave without you."

"Yes, me too. I won't leave either!" Himeko declared as well. Gon seemed really determined and stubborn about his decision, so Himeko followed Gon's example.

"Are you two fucking deaf? Get the hell out of here!" Killua screamed at them. Himeko took a few steps back as his tone started to frighten her, but Gon stood right there refusing to budge. Gon wasted no time and went in through the door and grabbed Killua by the wrist before pulling him along.

"If I say you come along, you come along! I'm just selfish like that," He told Killua before he started running towards the staircase along with Killua, "Come on Himeko, let's go!"

Gon's courage moved the two, and Himeko froze when she saw Killua smile genuinely for the second time. Although he told them to go, he seemed happy that they came back for him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

She snapped out of it and ran after them, not wasting any more time. They had to get out of this place. Himeko was running at a slower pace than the two boys in front of her. She was never a good runner and she grew tired quickly which consequently increased the distance between them. They climbed the stairway and reached the exit which was open. Kurapika and Leorio seemed to have nearly completed the portal to get back home.

"Himeko, come on. We are nearly there!" Gon shouted. Himeko picked up her pace but was still behind the two boys.

Suddenly, a hand from the ground grabbed Himeko's foot. She tripped and fell on the floor. A figure, covered in mud and dirt appeared out of the ground. It was what seemed like an old woman. However, her eyes were empty and hollow, her skin was wrinkled and pale, and her clothes were ripped.

"Human flesh", She pulled Himeko towards her, while crawling on the ground towards her body. Himeko couldn't release herself from the woman's grip and all she could do is scream. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

Hearing the old woman scream in agony, Himeko opened her eyes and looked up. Afoot stepped on the woman's hand that was holding Himeko.

"Let go." Killua ordered.

"Young Lord, she's human."

"_Let go_." Killua repeated, raising his tone. He proceeded to step on her hand with more force, forcing her to let go, "What are you waiting for, run to the portal."

Without talking back, Himeko ran back.

"Young Lord, Lord Illumi was looking for you," the woman told him, "But to think you'd betray one of your kind for our prey."

Killua didn't hesitate another moment. His fingernails turned into sharp claws, and he pierced through her vital point.

"Your kind should know when to shut up," he told her.

"Traitor…" She muttered her last word, before she turned into ashes. Killua watched her disappear into nothing and slowly walked back to the portal. To him, nothing has changed in his world. Even low level demons thought of themselves as superior to everything else. It was a pathetic thought and it just made him look back at the woman's remains in disgust.

When Himeko reached the trio, Kurapika couldn't help but notice the mark left by the woman's grip on her leg. It was nothing serious and it would heal in a couple of weeks, but he didn't care about that. His mission was to protect Himeko and the fact that a low level demon had the guts to do this angered him.

"You, this is all your kind can do," He snapped, taking his anger out on Killua who finally reached the group.

"Blame it on me, why don't you?" Killua mocked Kurapika in return, "It's your job to protect her, yet I did your job for you."

"Enough fighting you two. We have to get back," Leorio split the two apart. Leorio knew that Kurapika couldn't stand the sight of demons and Killua didn't make the situation any better. He was adding more fuel to the already burning fire.

"What will you do now?" Gon asked Killua. Killua escaped the cell after a decade, but now that he killed one of his kind, word will spread like the plague.

"Probably find a place to hide," He replied. He had to stay in hiding until things were finally calm enough for him to come back, but that wasn't his only worry, "Apparently _someone_ is looking for me."

"Traitor!" They were interrupted by a horde of demons coming their way.

_"Shit!"_ Killua mumbled.

"They seem to be after our little demon," Leorio pointed out, "We have to act fast."

"Can't he cross the portal with us?" Gon asked, "He can come back once it's safe for him to come back."

Kurapika took a moment to look at Killua and the horde of demons coming their way. He usually wouldn't care what would become of him, but he saved Himeko. No matter how hard it was for him to accept, Killua did his job for him. If he wasn't there to act fast, something would have happened to her. He gave in.

"I have one condition though," he added. He grabbed Killua's wrist and used a knife to slit it. He then looked at Himeko, "May I?" He took her wrist, "This might hurt a little. Please bear with it."

He did the same with her wrist. He then held her wrist over Killua's, so her blood dripped down on his. Kurapika then started chanting something and told her to repeat every single word of his.

_ "Hereby, thou are bound to my spirit and soul. I am protected by your might, just like the moon and the stars, you shall not leave my side."_

Himeko repeated word for word, watching her blood drip onto Killua's wrist. After she was done chanting, Kurapika released the two.

"What was that for?" Killua asked snatching his arm away.

"Precautions, we'll never know when you'll show your true colours," Kurapika answered, "This way, you won't be able to lay a finger on her."

"Kurapika, we've got worse things to worry about," Leorio pointed out, looking around.

"Please, step through the portal. You will be back home," Kurapika explained, "We will hold them off before we join you."

With that, Himeko was the first one to step through the portal while the boys held off the horde of demons.

...

_January 25th, Himeko Inoue was back on Earth._

_..._

"Earth to Himeko!" Ami waved her hand in front of Himeko's face, "Jeez, stop daydreaming already! And you two complain about me having big dreams."

Ami and Hana waited for their friend to snap out of it before they continued to walk towards her house to continue their Friday evening.

"A daydream?" She asked herself, "A pretty horrible one too. Since when was I into demons and stuff?"

She felt a slight stinging sensation on her wrist. A cut, and it was still fresh and her blood was still dripping down her arm.

_It was no daydream..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Nyx_

_..._

A month passed since _that_ incident. Himeko still wasn't sure whether it was a daydream or not. She remembered the blonde boy promising to explain everything as soon as they were out of danger, but nothing happened as soon as she returned. It made her wonder whether it was just a dream, but the scar on her wrist proved her otherwise. She continued to follow her everyday routine, trying to forget about the incident. It didn't bother her anymore and she hoped that if she just forgot about it all together, the problem wouldn't reoccur.

Back in Nyx, things have finally calmed down. It's been a month since Killua reappeared and caused a ruckus by killing the low level demon. However, word of his return and of the killing spread fast and the whole of Nyx knew about it by now. Killua walked down a the streets of the underworld getting stares from everyone around him. Their young Lord has certainly grown since he last appeared in public, so this was quite a big deal for the citizens. It's quite rare to have royalty walking down the streets.

"Did you hear, Young Killua murdered a low level demon over a human?" One of the demons on the sides whispered to another in the crowd. The voice was loud enough for a small crowd to hear which caused the whispers to increase. Rumours spread like a wildfire, whether they were true or not.

"No way he would do that!" The one next to it tried to defend Killua. "I heard that wrench was trying to steal his prey away from him."

"Really? She deserves to rot in the deepest pits of Nyx!" There were quite a lot of demons that looked up to the royal family. To them, they were gods and their saviours. It was very rare for anyone to actually oppose them, one reason is due to respect but mainly due to fear.

Killua wasn't deaf, he could overheard everyone's whispers as he walked past. He stayed a month in the human world after getting permission from the Kurapika until things were calm enough to return to Nyx. It's been nearly ten years since he returned home. He didn't want to return, but he had no other choice. If he didn't return, _they_ would find him.

He walked towards his estate that was isolated from everything else on a mountain. He stopped at the gates and looked around for the gatekeeper.

"Master Killua, is that you?" An old man approached him. He was ecstatic to see Killua again after all these years, after all he was one of the only ones who was actually worried about Killua during these ten years. He believed in his young Master's abilities to return back home but he was still worried. He still viewed Killua as a child unlike the rest of the family no matter how strong he was.

"Yeah, it's been a while Zeboro," Killua replied with a smile and proceeded to open the tall gates before walking in. Their family watch dog followed him for a short distance to get used to his presence and scent again before it disappeared into the dense woods. Killua looked around the forest which was part of his estate. Nothing has changed over the years. Everything and _everyone_ was still the same.

"Kalluto, I know you're watching!" Killua said as he stopped walking. A young, feminine looking boy stepped out from behind the tree. He was slightly shorter than Killua and had a black bob cut. He wore a traditional kimono and just liked Killua, he had horns on his head. The young boy slowly made his way towards Killua.

"Mother was worried about you," he muttered, in a quiet voice. It was hard to actually decipher what he was saying.

"Oh really? Which one?" He asked in a mocking tone. Kalluto didn't answer him as Killua knew too well that he was talking about his own mother.

"Illu-nii was looking for you," Kalluto informed him. Hearing that name, Killua gulped. He knew he was looking for him, but it was almost taunting now since he was so close to their mansion.

"When is he not looking for me?" He asked in the same mocking tone, trying to keep his pokerface on. Once again, Kalluto didn't answer back and Killua decided to keep walking. Kalluto was a little older than Killua, and the second youngest son in the family. He wasn't the talkative type and liked to keep his distance from people, including their brothers. Asking him questions was pointless, Killua could get more information out of a brick wall.

"Reminds me, have you joined one of their sides yet?" Killua stopped walking once again and turned around. "Illumi-nii always wanted you by his side, but Kuroro-nii seems to be plotting his own plans involving you. Have you decided while I was gone?"

"I prefer to stay by mother's side," he gave him a simple enough answer. For Kalluto, staying by his parents' side for now is the safest option. He didn't want to get involved in any unwanted mess and he was smart enough to know that his older siblings all wanted him to join one of their alliances. As long as their father can control his children, he will side him and his mother.

"You don't change, do you?" Killua mumbled, before he continued to walked down the path towards the family mansion. Kalluto watched his younger brother leave before he disappeared into the woods, carrying the message of Killua's return to their mother who was probably waiting in the mansion.

...

Back inside the Estate, Hisoka was waiting for two of his younger half siblings to arrive in one of their many dining rooms.

"Aniki, you called?" Illumi was the first one to arrive. He knew Hisoka was hiding somewhere in the dining room, so he stepped inside and sat down by the table waiting for him to come out. Illumi was hardly ever in the mood to play Hisoka's little hide and seek games and today was no exception.

"Since when have you started calling me Aniki again?" Hisoka asked appearing out of the shadows, "It certainly brings back memories of when we were younger."

"Did you really call me all the way back home to discuss old times?" Illumi asked in his usual mono-tone. He knew Hisoka loved small talk, but he also knew that he wouldn't summon them all back home just to chit chat. He was impatient to hear why Hisoka has called them back home. He wanted to get it over and done with and then head back to his own part of the kingdom.

"My, my, no need to get so agitated. Let's talk about brotherly things until _he_ arrives," Hisoka jokingly tried to calm Illumi down. He wasn't serious about the whole 'brotherly talk' of course, but playing pretend was a perfect way to waste time until the third member would arrive.

"There is no need for that, Hisoka," the third person arrived.

"Kuroro, good to see you again. It's been quite a long time hasn't it?" Hisoka asked with a grin on his face, "You've gotten a lot stronger in the past decades, your energy is pouring out. It makes me want to attack you…"

Kuroro ignored Hisoka and calmly walked to the table sitting in front of Illumi. He was a lot calmer than the other two, but just like Illumi he was not in the mood to fight Hisoka. He was smart enough not to be wasting his energy.

"_Prideful_ as ever I see…" Hisoka sneered, as he went to sit down.

"Why have you gathered us?" Illumi asked him monotonously. With Kuroro finally there, he didn't want to waste any more time.

"You, out of all of us should already know why I called you here," Hisoka replied, carefully watching Illumi's expression. His pokerface remained on, making Hisoka skip the suspense and get to the topic. Kuroro's expression also remained unchanged, which made Hisoka continue where he left off, "Our cute little brother is returning home today. Isn't anyone going to welcome him home? It's been a decade since he went missing."

"I'm warning you Hisoka," Illumi's tone changed instantly, "If you lay a finger on my prey, I will kill you."

"Killua is exceptional. He inherited father's flame after all," Hisoka commented. He then turned to Kuroro, "I wouldn't be surprised if someone would want control over him."

"I'm not _greedy_ for power like some people," Kuroro shot back, while looking at Illumi, "I do things my own way. Besides, you seem quite interested in Killua yourself, Hisoka."

Kuroro turned the tables around, and now the eyes were set on Hisoka. Hisoka however was enjoying this whole situation. If a fight brought out at the table, he wouldn't mind one bit. He welcomed every outcome of this meeting.

"I've given up on Killua long ago. Everyone is after him, it's become boring. I desire something more, someone like that Earthling that set foot into Nyx a month ago," Hisoka was _lusting _for power. Unlike Illumi who was willing to get hold of power by all means, Hisoka was simply looking for the pleasure in getting hold of it.

These three were Killua's older brothers. Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi ; also known as _Lust, Pride _and _Greed_ respectively. They were three of the Seven Deadly Sins and also three of the oldest and most powerful and feared. _Sloth _was the oldest out of everyone, but he tended to keep a low profile. Unlike these three, he'll only act if it was required for him to. _Wrath_ and _Gluttony _were younger than the four and _Envy _was the youngest out of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"If that's all you've summoned me for, I'd like to take a leave." Kuroro was the first one to stand up and walk away. He had no interest in Killua as for now. Killua was still too weak and his powers are still useless at this point.

"Hmm… what a party pooper!" Hisoka sighed in disappointment before turning to Illumi, "You'll stay right, Illumi?"

"I have business to take care of," Illumi also left the room, leaving Hisoka alone in the dining room. A sly grin appeared on his face.

"I'll be looking forward to this," he thought. Setting people up against each other and watching them from a distance was something Hisoka had always found amusing. He was sure that his little conversation with his two brothers would have alerted them more. They already don't trust each other, and he dropped their trust down even more. He always wondered who was the stronger one out of the two as they've never tested their strength against each other before. It excited him even more just thinking about it all.

...

While their conversation was taking place, Killua had already reached his mansion. His brother Kalluto was standing next to a woman in a Victorian style dress at the entrance. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Kil, where have you been all these ten years? I've been worried," she cried, hugging him even tighter. Killua tried his best to break free of the hug, but nothing worked.

"Let me go, I'm already pissed off as it is," Killua warned. Hid words made the woman let go immediately.

"You've become a man. You've grown a bit too while you were away," she closely examined his youngest son but Killua just pushed past and kept walking. He didn't have time to be reminiscing right now, he came home to have a talk with his father.

"I told you to move."

His mother was both amazed and intimidated by his gaze. He inherited it from his father after all, so seeing a young ruler in Killua made her proud.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" A short and overweight boy approached him. He was wearing a pink button up shirt that was half tucked into his trousers. His black hair was parted in the middle.

"Shut up pig, want me to roast you?" Killua asked in an irritated tone. He showed the boy a small, blue flame that he created on his index finger which made the boy move away immediately and make way for Killua to pass.

"Who does he think he is, ordering us around like this after disappearing for ten years," the boy mumbled under his breath before his mother called him.

"Milluki! Help me up!" She shrieked.

"Yes, mama," He rushed over to his mother's side, along with Kalluto to help her back on her feet. Killua on the other hand did not look back.

Killua kept walking down the empty hallways. It was only Silva, Kikiyo, Milluki, Kalluto and him living there. His other brothers ventured off to build their own kingdoms. However, he never expected to walk past Hisoka, who didn't bother to start a conversation with him and just gave him a smug grin before he walked on. He hasn't seen Hisoka in a long time, and to see him at the mansion all of the sudden brew fear in him especially after seeing Hisoka's blood lusting eyes. He needed something to tear apart with his own hands and Killua didn't want to be that something.

"If he is here, then maybe," he was right. He could sense the presence of Kuroro who was probably ready to depart from the Estate at that very moment, and Illumi who was waiting down the corridor for him.

"I know you're there Aniki," he said. Illumi walked out of the shadows.

"Where were you all this time, Kil? I've been looking all over for you," he asked as he walked dangerously close to Killua.

"As if I'd know. If I knew who had taken me hostage, I would have killed him before coming home."

"Reckless as ever, aren't you little bro?" He let out a creepy laugh. Killua could just feel the goosebumps forming on his skin, "Lil sis has been looking all over for you. Who knows where she might be. I heard she ended up getting lost somewhere on Earth."

Killua clenched his fist out of anger. He couldn't fight Illumi simply because he was too strong for him to handle.

"Move, Aniki," he warned.

"If not?"

"I'll burn you," Killua's seriousness made Illumi burst out into laughter.

"Burn me? You can't even light a candle with your flame at your current level," Illumi snickered.

Killua couldn't help but watch his brother laugh at him in silence. It was frustrating being so much weaker compared to him, and being walked all over. If only Killua were a little stronger, then Illumi wouldn't play any mind games with him. Illumi's attention was drawn to the cut on his wrist after he finished laughing. It was nearly fully healed, but Illumi could tell that there was a cut on his wrist.

"Don't tell me that you've been Blood bound!"

Killua's silence answered the questions that ran through Illumi's mind.

"So you were Blood bound. To whom?" He asked. Killua remained silent, reluctant to answer. He couldn't trust his brother.

"Did you know Kil, if either party of the contract dies, the other will die too. I hope whoever you were bound to isn't pathetically weak, if so you'll die."

Killua didn't hesitate to move past his older brother. He knew Illumi wasn't stupid enough to do anything to harm him. After all, Illumi was after the power Killua had inherited from their father. But that didn't mean the others wouldn't attack. Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi have been trying to get rid of each other since centuries ago, and Killua didn't want to get dragged into this mess. He didn't care what happened to Himeko, it didn't bother him one bit if she died or not. She was human and a mortal and she was going to die sooner or later. He was different. He was immortal and could only die if he was killed.

"Could it be that human girl from the other day?" Illumi asked. Killua stopped walking, his brother was spot on, "In that case, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Hisoka-nii taken an interest in that human. Not sure whether Kuroro-nii thinks the same way though. If he gets Feitan involved, things will get a little messier. That boy likes all this killing and torturing business over anything."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Killua finally surrendered. He's stepped onto a war zone now and became a target. Illumi was his only chance for survival. He had to hide behind either Hisoka, Illumi or Kuroro to survive but the other two were out of the question.

"Go and stay in the human world until you become stronger." Illumi told him. "Since you are blood bound, you can't be separated with that human for too long. Those gaians should know that too and will allow you past the barrier. None of us will be able to pass the barrier, so no one would be able to lay a finger on you."

"And then?" Killua asked.

Illumi's gaze intensified. He looked Killua straight into the eyes, manipulating his inner thoughts.

"Once you become strong enough, get that human to stop the contract," he ordered, "Kill her and then return to my side."

Illumi then walked towards the entrance. His job was done, Killua seemed to be under his control for now. If Killua follows his plan, he would be stopping Hisoka's plan by killing Himeko. Once Killua becomes stronger and joins his side, he'll have the power to rule Nyx. Neither Kuroro or Hisoka could touch him.

_"Kill her," _Those words were going through his head as he watched his brother leave the estate. Just like an old record player stuck on a track, those words repeated in his head over and over again.

He didn't need to see his father anymore, he had his brother's mission to fulfil after all. He too ended up heading towards the exit, back to where he came from. This time, Kikiyo, Milluki or Kalluto, none of them approached him and just watched him walk past muttering the same words over and over again like a mindless puppet.

_"Kill, kill, kill..." _

Killua was heading back to Earth.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Earth_

_..._

A ray of sunlight crept through the closed curtains into Himeko's room. It was the weekend, a perfect opportunity for her to catch up on sleep. Her parents went out to shop for groceries, so it was just her and her brother in the house.

"Himeko, I'm going out with my friends today." Her brother shouted from downstairs.

"Hm.." Himeko let out a soft groan, trying to let her brother know that she's heard what he said. Her voice however was not loud enough to reach him downstairs, causing him to come upstairs and open the curtains, lighting up the whole room. Himeko opened her eyes slowly, not wanting the bright room to blind her. "What are you doing?" She groaned.

"I'm going out, watch the house." He repeated what he said downstairs. Himeko slowly got out of her bed and yawned after doing a few stretches.

"I heard the first time you said that." She pointed out. "I'm going back to sleep, so close the curtains before you leave."

"Cool. Want me to bring you some food on the way back?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Diet?"

"No, just get out!"

Himeko watched her brother walked towards the window to close the curtains again, where she could see someone oddly familiar waving from outside. It was Killua, who was sitting on a tree branch trying to get her attention. She looked back and forth from the scar on her wrist to Killua and tried to pinch herself a couple of times.

"You know, I might as well just wake up and clean the house." She ran out of her bed and blocked the view outside. She didn't want her brother to see the silver haired boy with the horns on his head. "No need to close the curtains!"

She managed to push her brother out of the room, leaving him in a state of confusion. She then closed the door and opened the window.

"It's about time, I've been waiting her for so long!" Killua complained. He jumped into her room through the window and started to look around. "Hm, I've never seen a room this colourful before." He looked around the room that was full of stuffed animals she's been collecting since she was little and the colourful furniture.

"That's beside the point." She stopped him. "Why are you here? If my brother saw you, I don't know what might have happened." Killua continued to walk around the room, ignoring what she had just said. "Oi, pay attention when I'm talking to you."

He sat down on her bed. "Calm down, I can only take on a physical form in Nyx. On Earth, I can only be seen by people with abnormally high spiritual awareness. The fact that you can see me here means you are either abnormal or special; whichever you want to use to describe yourself works. Some humans would only be able sense a strong presence without being able to see us or some would only be able to sense us for a moment. Others won't sense us at all."

"Why are you even here? I thought you wanted to go back to your world!"

"Unfortunately pretty boy has bound us both together." He said, raising his hand showing his wrist that was fully healed. He then pointed at Himeko's wrist with the scar that was yet to fade. "With this contract going on, we can't survive too long without each other. I have to stay here until you break the contract off, otherwise we'll both grow weak. I already got permission from pretty boy to stay."

Himeko took a moment to think. Was it really safe for her to be in the same room as a demon?

"Relax!" He said, reading her mind. "I can't do anything to you while we are blood bound. If you die, I die with you. If I die, you'll die with me." It made her let out a sigh of relief. However, not matter how calm he looked, Killua was furious. He didn't understand why he had to babysit a mortal that could only live up to eighty years on average. He himself was immortal and can only be killed in battle. That thought alone angered him. "I'm warning you though, don't try and get the wrong idea. I'm not looking to become a friend of yours, I came to watch over you until you can break the contract off. After that, I'll go back to my demon ways."

Killua turned to the window as soon as he sensed another presence. Three to be exact.

"Let me warn you before that." Kurapika was the first one to step into the room through the window. "Lay a finger on her, and I'll kill you." The tension between them was bad. They hated each other before they met, but now they hated each other more because of their guts.

"Look who we have here, the knights in shining armour." Killua mocked as the three entered the room.

"It's you." What Himeko thought was just a mere daydream just proved to be reality. Not only that, they were all in her room right in front of her. She didn't know who to trust and who not to trust. Sure, Kurapika, Gon and Leorio saved her but she didn't know what their motives were. Let's not even talk about Killua, he was trying to control his urge to kill her since he entered the room. She didn't know what happened, but he seemed different from a month ago. Something must have happened while he was away.

"I figured it was time for us to meet again." Kurapika said. "First of all, we should explain our current situation first."

"I have something to say before that." Himeko interrupted before Kurapika could say anything. "I'm glad you all came here because I've been wanting to thank you all for such a long time now."

"That's our duty as you guardians." Leorio replied proudly.

"But, there is a line I want to draw." She interrupted them again. "I just wanted to thank you, that's all. I've changed my mind over the past month and decided that I don't want to know anything, so don't bother telling me because I won't listen. Whether Killua is a demon or you three are part of some Sailor Scout, I don't care. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ungrateful but you can't win me over with just one rescue mission."

Kurapika sighed. He thought it was going to be much easier than that. "That's fine then, we won't tell you anything. Our mission is to guard you and follow your orders."

"In that case, I'm done. Please get out of my room."

Kurapika was the first one to act. He walked towards the window without saying a word while Gon and Leorio were contemplating whether that was the right thing to do.

"Kurapika." Gon called his name. He was going to ask whether he was fine. Kurapika was someone who strictly follows orders with no buts, and he was someone with a strong sense of justice. It's not that Gon didn't have the same strong sense of justice, he just liked to bend the rules sometimes to accommodate everyone's needs. Someone who can't even hurt a fly, that's the kind of person Gon was.

"It was an order from her." Kurapika told them firmly. No matter how much he wanted to stay close-by and guard her by her side, he couldn't. He couldn't turn down her order for his own judgement. "Our job isn't just to guard her, it's to follow every single order she gives. Let's get out!"

Leorio understood Kurapika and didn't want to argue back, so he followed Kurapika. Gon was watching them both helplessly, while Killua showed no signs of wanting to leave. He couldn't after all.

"Do you need a special invitation?" She turned to Killua.

"Just a friendly reminder, I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for your magic trick." He pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me about that problem. Kurapika, before you go can you unbind us?" She requested.

Kurapika turned around and lowered his head. "Unfortunately, only you can undo the contract." He told her.

"What are you waiting for then?" Killua asked Himeko. "Go on, unbind me."

Himeko looked towards Kurapika for guidance, but all he could do is shake his head.

"Unfortunately you do not have the power to do so yet. Making a contract requires little spiritual energy, while releasing the contract requires a lot more. I'm sorry to say this, but you're unable to undo the spell until you have the powers to do so."

"So you are trying to tell me that I'm stuck in this good for nothing world?" Killua shouted. "She will probably need a few decades to get enough power to release the contract, I can't stay here for that long."

"That's not true." Gon interjected. "We can make her powers awaken long before that. It all depends on her capability to learn. That's what our master has told us."

"You see now?" Killua asked. "I can't go anywhere because of you and pretty boy. Even if I did go back to Nyx, I'll be dragged into all kinds of arguments by my brothers _Lust, Pride_ and _Greed_. Remember, if I die, you will too."

Kurapika who was listening to Killua did yell back at him this time. He would usually get Killua to apologise to Himeko for being disrespectful, but this time something else caught his attention. _"Pride…"_ He thought. That word itself made his blood boil. "The Deadly sins, huh? Which one are you?" He asked.

The Deadly sins were quite infamous in Gaia. Their ruthless and inhumane acts caused terror amongst the innocent Gaian's living in Gaia for centuries. Lust, Pride and Greed or Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi were the three most notorious ones too.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Killua answered with no emotions. The conversation got Leorio and even Gon thinking. The Princes of Nyx were their enemy. To think that Killua was one of them and to think that he was bound Himeko who they had to protect at all costs. It was a really bad combination. This wasn't all they thought about. They thought about the countless of innocent people that were brutally murdered by the hands of them. Kurapika and Leorio seemed extremely out of it.

"I'll stay until you unbind me from you." Killua told her firmly. "I've got no other choice." He then turned to Kurapika and snapped him out of his thoughts. "I don't know what secret technique you've got but the sooner you get her to unbind me the better for all of us."

"He does have a point." Himeko thought. "I can't live on with a demon around me. Also, if you haven't noticed yet I'm a girl. I can't be stuck around boys all the time, I need my privacy too."

Killua just watched everyone in the room absorbed in their own thoughts. "So, what's your decision." He asked her.

"Fine, I'll improve my powers in order to unbind us as soon as possible. Until then, I'll allow you all to stay but that's it. After Killua and I are released, I have nothing to gain from being around you."

Hearing those words, Gon couldn't help but smile brightly. Leorio soon followed and Kurapika just let out a sigh of relief. He knew that he could somehow convince her to hear them out at some point.

"Thank you so much, Lady Himeko." Gon was the first one to speak.

"Like I said, I'm doing this for myself only. Also, please refrain from calling me Lady Himeko. Himeko will do. I have no intention of becoming the main character of some kind of shoujo manga."

It might be some people's dream to become the main character of some kind of action and adventure manga, but having experienced what it's really like she didn't want to get involved. She was born human, no more, no less and therefore she didn't have any special powers like them. Fighting against demons was something she did not want to do because she simply couldn't do it.

"That reminds me, where will Killua be staying?" Gon asked. Compared to the other two, Gon easily warmed up to Killua. Sure, he was shocked to hear that the Deadly Sins were his brothers but it didn't mean Killua was a bad person.

For the past month, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio stayed at a local shrine which was close to Himeko's town. Killua had to move around every now and then as he couldn't enter the shrine. It was still Winter on Earth and sleeping outside was a pain.

"Why doesn't Killua stay here?" Gon suggested in a quiet manner. He knew getting Kurapika's approval would be impossible, but he still tried.

"Are you out of your mind Gon?" He snapped.

"How about we all stay? We will be able to guard Himeko from a closer distance and the little demon will have a place to stay." Leorio added to Gon's suggestion. Compared to the streets, the shrine was warmer but it was overcrowded since a lot of the Gaian's tend to stay there. Kurapika knew Leorio asked for his own selfish needs, but he also knew it wasn't for him to decide. He looked at Himeko to make her decision.

"Great. Why don't you just invite every single demon and everyone from the Sailor Scout over?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "Don't forget that old hag that tried to eat me the other day! We can watch movies all night, have pillow fights, paint each other's nails and do each other's hair. Oh yeah, I forgot." She continued and her voice got louder. "Maybe we can't because his whole race wants me as their midnight snack!"

"I won't stoop that low for someone like you." Killua commented. No matter how much he hated his brothers, he still had pride as a demon and he won't let anyone take that away. "Maybe you should start sorting out your personality. It's the worst!"

"There is nothing for me to sort out. Once you are on my bad list, you'll stay there. Maybe you should try harder to sort your personality out." She replied. No matter how friendly she was at first glance, Himeko had a really bad attitude. Everyone finds out after a while and only some choose to stay with her. That's why she keeps a small group of friends who she knows can handle her without back chatting about her. It was her way of handling people she didn't like, by giving them her blunt opinions about them. Boys in her class stopped considering her as a possible girlfriend because of her personality. She could be a total bitch sometimes, the exact opposite of what how she was when she first met Killua, Kurapika, Gon and Leorio. In other words, she was the type who was either extremely liked by someone or just hated.

"You bitch, I'll burn you!" A small, blue flame appeared on the tips of his finger.

"Stop Killua. Remember, if she dies, you will die too." Gon tried to stop him.

"Who said I'm going to kill her? It's a lot more fun torturing your victims," his eyes were colder than before. He didn't come to sign a peace treaty, he came to end the blood contract and kill her.

"Stop at this instant!" Kurapika stopped him. "That settles it, we have to keep an eye on you from now on. I won't let you roam around this world alone, I request permission for all of us to stay here."

Himeko remained quiet. Killua wasn't bluffing when he said he'll burn her. He was going to do it.

"Do as you like," she gave in. She was doing it for her own safety.

"Before we continue, I have this," Leorio handed her a whistle. It was a plain red whistle. "Try blowing it."

She took in a deep breath and blew the whistle, but she couldn't hear anything.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Killua screamed covering his ears. No one else seemed to be affected.

"That's a whistle only demons can hear. The stronger the demon, the louder the sound. It never served a real purpose in defence but Kurapika thought it might be useful to wear off demons with the loud screeching sound," Leorio explained, "I never really wanted to use it and only brought it along since Kurapika insisted, but now I think it might be necessary."

"When we are not around and the demon is about to attack, blow the whistle and use the opportunity to run," Kurapika added. She took a moment to look at the whistle and decided to safely keep in her fist.

"Now that we are settled, how about we explain you where we come from and who we are?" Leorio suggested.

"There is no need," she opened her mouth again after a long period of silence, "Like I said before, I'm doing this for my own benefit and that will all stop once the contract is undone. Until then, I'm allowing you to stay but that's it. After I'm done, you'll leave!"

With the whistle still in her hand, she left her bedroom and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. The four boys were left behind in the room.

"She is harder to convince than I thought," Leorio said.

"Leave her for now, she has a lot on her mind," Kurapika replied. He looked at Gon whose eyes were fixed on Killua. Killua was in his own thoughts, and looking at him Gon grew worried. A voice inside Killua's head kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

_Once you've become strong enough, kill her and return to my side._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Sickness_

_..._

A week passed since their reunion. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far. Himeko went school as usual and made an excuse on Friday telling her friends that she had relatives over so they couldn't watch the movie at her house. They went to Ami's house instead to watch the movie. The week didn't feel that different to her, sure there were four strangers staying at her house but that's all. She didn't really bother with them or initiate a proper conversation with them. Gon was the only one she would willingly talk to since he didn't seem like he was trying to force the whole 'destiny' thing onto her like Kurapika and Leorio. She remained distant to Killua after the burning incident and carried the whistle around at all times.

On Friday evening, Himeko returned home from Ami's house. Her parents still weren't home from work and her brother was probably out with his friends since it was a Friday. She entered her house to find total silence surrounding the house. It seemed like everyone left the house. Kurapika, Gon and Leorio actually used the opportunity to go back to the shrine to find the answer to a few questions, for example how Himeko was kidnapped in the first place with the barrier still up. They wanted to meet up with the other Gaians there to see whether they knew what happened.

She walked upstairs and entered her room, where she threw her rucksack into one corner before she noticed something on the floor. It was Killua.

"If you wanted to sleep, don't do it in the middle of the room. You're blocking the way and you're making the place look untidy." She told him. He didn't respond to her, so she decided to take a closer look. Killua was panting very badly, trying his best to take in as many deep breaths as he could. Not only that, he was also sweating a lot. She froze seeing him in his current state.

"Oi, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone, crouching down next to him trying to check his temperature. He slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He exclaimed. His voice didn't sound too well, and he was shivering. She ignored his commands and checked his temperature.

"You're burning up!" She said. This was the first time she felt someone's forehead that was this hot. A human would have probably ended up with serious complications if their temperature was this high and in the worse case scenario, they would have possibly died. "Where are the others when you need them?"

"I said, don't touch me." He said weakly.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked sternly.

"To the shrine." He answered. She helped him up and into her bed before she ran downstairs again.

"Stay here, I'll be back." She shouted from downstairs while she put on her shoes again. She then ran out of her house towards the shrine. Luckily, the shrine was only around 10-15 minutes away from her house so she reached it quite quickly. As she reached the top of the staircase, she saw the trio walk out with a couple of others who wore the same uniform as them. Kurapika was the first one to notice the out of breath Himeko standing at the entrance. The boys rushed to her side wondering why she ran to the shrine in such a hurry.

"Killua." She managed to say.

"Did that demon try something again?" Kurapika asked furiously. He was about to walk back to find Killua, but she grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

"There is something wrong with Killua. He doesn't look too well." She explained. "Please save him." She lowered her head in front of Kurapika, almost begging him since she knows how much he hates Killua.

"If that's what you want." He sighed. He couldn't help but follow her orders, not just because she wanted them to help Killua but also because if something were to happen to Killua, it would also affect Himeko. "Leorio, we'll head back first. Gon, you escort Himeko back."

"Right." Leorio said and he headed back to her house first with Kurapika, leaving only Gon and Himeko behind at the entrance of the shrine.

"Gon, is everything alright?" A tall, bald man ran out of the shrine towards them. He watched the scene from afar along with a few others.

"Yes, there was a problem with Killua back at home." Gon explained calmly. "Leorio and Kurapika went ahead to check up on him."

"The demon? Is it _that_ sickness?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's Leorio who we are talking about. I'm sure he'll be able to treat Killua." Gon said. Compared to Himeko, everyone else was very calm. It pissed her off for some reason.

"How can you two be so calm?" She shouted at them. Their attention turned towards her.

"Is this her?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is Himeko."

"It's an honour to meet you." He knelt down in front of her. His greeting was definitely a lot more over the top than Kurapika's. "My name is Hanzo. I'm part of the Earth Squad and I investigate the strange occurrences on Earth."

"Don't worry Himeko. Leorio is a well trained medic." Gon comforted her, who was still worried. "Back in Gaia, we have some that become fighters and some become Medics. Leorio isn't just a fighter, he is also a very good medical practitioner. He swore that he won't let anyone die in his hands and I believe in him."

Gon's confidence in Leorio's abilities managed to calm her down a little. Gon decided to take Himeko back home, where Leorio would probably already be treating Killua. They reached her house in a while and found Kurapika waiting for them. He took them upstairs where Killua was finally asleep with Leorio sitting next to him, watching him sleep.

"They are back Leorio." Kurapika informed him. Leorio wanted Gon and Himeko to return before he said anything about Killua's condition.

"Okay, please sit down. I figured out what's wrong with Killua." Leorio instructed before he started to tell them the problem.

What Killua had was an illness that was common in demons who spent too much time on Earth. Demons couldn't become sick easily, but there are a few life threatening illnesses they could get and this fever was one. If a demon was exposed to the air in the human world for too long, it could cause complication. The air from the human world was like miasma to them. Not only this, but human food was also hard for them to digest. It made demons sound weaker than they actually were. The three boys from Gaia knew about this illness, but they never knew it would affect Killua in such a short period of time. It would take longer to affect stronger demons.

"We forgot to take into account that the little demon spent a decade in the cell down in Nyx. I think they were draining his energy down there little by little. Someone like Killua would easily last years in the human world without getting sick, so I'm assuming that's the only explanation for him to become this sick in such a short period of time." Leorio concluded. "I managed to lower his temperature for a while, but it will rise again in a couple of hours. I can't keep giving him the same shot over and over again, since his body will get used to it soon."

"So is there a cure?" Gon asked. Leorio started thinking.

"Think Leorio! This isn't just the demon's life we are talking about, Himeko will also be in danger." Kurapika pointed out.

"There is a story my grandmother told me once." Leorio remembered.

He began to tell them a story about an old Witch that lived on Earth. Witches were humans with strong spiritual power, they were so strong that they could use their powers to cast spells and curses. No one exactly knows where witches came from, but many assumed they are a mix between the human and demon race although no one was sure. Whatever they were, humans were never fond of witches, which in turn made witches isolate themselves from the human population. There was one witch in particular that lived isolated on a mountain. She hated all humans, and her hatred grew by the day. She spent her days making potions and growing plants for these potions, so she could make a potion that can make humans suffer the worst death possible. However, one day she slipped and was about to fall off a cliff. She hung on with just one hand, waiting for her hand loose grip and fall.

That day, she was saved by a traveller who happened to pass by. He seemed worried about her, and helped her back up. 'Are you okay? A young lady like you shouldn't be living up on this dangerous mountain alone.' His kind words somehow managed to melt her heart. After all, she wasn't a beast. She was just a human who was shunned for being different.

"The medical plants on that mountain aren't ordinary. There is one kind that can cure any illness." Leorio finished explaining.

"So we have to get hold of that one, right?" Himeko asked. "What are we waiting for them?"

"Hold on. Leorio, you're not talking about _that_ mountain are you?" Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded which made Kurapika sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Himeko asked.

"We aren't encouraged to go there unless it's completely necessary." He explained.

"It is necessary for us to go there!" She exclaimed. "It's to save a life!"

"You mean you want to save yourself, right?" They heard Killua mumbling in a mocking tone. "After all, you do things for your own benefit don't you?"

Himeko clenched her teeth in anger. "Don't make me slap you in your current state!" She shouted and Killua's mocking smirk disappeared. "You might not be aware of how precious your life is because you live a lot longer than us and age slowly, but us humans are different. We value life over anything else. There is a latin phrase 'Carpe diem', which means to seize the moment because our life is way too short. I don't like you one bit, but I'm not going to let you die in front of me either!"

"That settles it then, it's an order from Himeko." Leorio smiled at Kurapika. "It's our job to obey."

Kurapika gave her a defeated smile. "Fine. I'll be going to find that plant, you all stay."

"No, I want to come too. This is partly my fault, I will take responsibility for this too!"

Kurapika agreed unwillingly and opened a portal for the two of them to leave through while Gon, Leorio and Killua remained behind.

"She doesn't seem that bad now, isn't it Gon?" Leorio initiated a conversation with Gon.

"Nope. She was never bad to begin with. I think she uses her attitude to protect herself." Gon thought out loud.

"I guess you're right..." He thought before he looked over to Killua. "Don't worry, just go to sleep. Kurapika will be back in a while with the medical plant."

"Shut up old man, don't tell me what to do!" Killua turned over to face the wall before he fell asleep.

After walking through the portal, Kurapika and Himeko reached the mountain. She looked around, no soul to be seen.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is a mountain on Earth. You won't know of it since it was sealed off by us long ago because of the extremely dangerous weather conditions that arose after the guardians of the mountain died. Humans don't know about it." By guardians he was talking about the generation of witches that lived on the mountain. They somehow managed to control the weather conditions while they were alive, but after they died every human that entered the mountain died tragically.

Kurapika led the way to the top of the mountain through the blizzard, while Himeko followed. It was really cold, and they walked slowly to avoid falling over.

"I can open a portal back home if you want." Kurapika offered. No matter how tempting it was, she turned the offer down. She wanted to go along and help.

"We are here." He announced. Everything was covered in snow, so it was hard to make out where everything was. They could identify a hut that was covered in snow in front of them.

"There is a hut there, so the plants must be around here somewhere." Himeko said. "Let's split up and search!"

"Don't go too close to the cliffs." Kurapika warned before splitting up to search. There was a very thick layer of snow everywhere. They searched through the field with bare hands, but had little luck. It was very tiring to look through a field of snow in a blizzard. Also, they didn't have a clue on how the plant looked like. Leorio just told them to follow their instincts. He said that the plant looked very different to the others, and they would be able to easily pick it out. Himeko had no luck on her side. She found a few types of plants, but none of them looked like the right one to her. Looking through the fields just drained her energy. She wanted to go back, but she didn't want to go back empty handed.

As she was looking through the snow, she found a big pile of snow on top of something. She wondered what it was, so she look through the pile. It was a girl, and she was still breathing. Not too soon after, Kurapika found the medical plant and went out looking for Himeko. He rushed over when he saw her with a girl in her arms.

"Kurapika, I found her in the snow. She is still breathing."

Kurapika found something off about the girl. "That's a demon." He said, but he wasn't really sure himself. She definitely felt like a demon but something was off about her.

"It doesn't matter! She is just a little girl, let's get her back home. We can send her back to Nyx once she recovers!" Himeko said. Kurapika handed her the herbs he found before he opened a portal to get back home. He then picked the little girl up and made his way through after Himeko entered the portal.

At home, Killua was still asleep. Leorio who received the herbs from Himeko started to make the medicine with Gon's help. Himeko asked Kurapika to help carry the girl into the guest room, where they placed her on the bed.

"I'll look after her for now until Leorio is done with Killua." She told Kurapika. "And, thank you. I'm really selfish sometimes, but you still try to put up with me."

"It's my job." Kurapika replied.

"Also, I'm sorry for giving you all a hard time." She apologized to him. "I completely ignored the fact that you all have feelings too."

"Like I said, it's our job to protect you and fulfil your wishes."

"Yes, that's why you all remained so calm. I promise to listen to you from now on. I'll do my best to get along with you, Gon and Leorio."

"I appreciate your kindness." He said. "It was partly our fault for trying to force the idea of Demons and Gaians onto you. Please forgive us."

The two apologized to each other, and Himeko felt a lot more comfortable now with that off her chest. Kurapika left to check up on Leorio's progress and to inform him about another patient, while Himeko tried to keep the young girl warm by putting a few layers of blankets on her. She had very long, dark brown hair and wore a headband with cartoon faces on them. She was wearing traditional japanese clothing, consisting of green bottoms and a pink top. She was also wearing dark pink boots. Himeko watched as her pale skin was gradually starting to regain some colour.

"How can this girl be a demon?" Himeko thought. The girl looked harmless, she couldn't possibly harm a fly. It surprised her when Kurapika told her that this girl was a demon.

A few minutes later, Leorio entered the room.

"The little demon is awake, you can go and see how he is doing." He informed her. "I'll have a look at this little one with Kurapika."

"He won't die now, right?"

"No, thanks to you and Kurapika he will be fine."

She headed back to her own room where Killua was resting. Gon was keeping him company. He was the first one to notice her.

"Himeko, Killua is okay now!" He smiled brightly. He was right, Killua looked a lot better. The medicine Leorio made really did help him, but the fact that he was a demon helped him recover quicker.

"Lets try and get along from now on." She said to him.

"Yeah." Killua agreed.

A scream coming from the room next door caught their attention. Gon and Himeko who were startled by it were about to head off to the room where Leorio and Kurapika were treating the young demon girl, but Killua beat them to it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Half-demon_

...

"Alluka!" Killua pushed Gon and Himeko aside, as he stormed out of bed into the guest room where the scream was coming from. "Alluka!"

When Killua reached the door to the guest room, he saw the young girl awake, refusing to get a jab done by Leorio. He seemed relieved to see the girl and collapsed to the floor since his knees got weak.

"Killua!" Gon was the first one to rush to Killua's aid, helping him back on his feet. Hearing his name, the girl turned around to see Killua by the door and pushed Leorio out of the way before jumping into Killua's arms.

"Onii-chan, I was so worried." She began to shed tears from her left eye. "I haven't heard from you for so long, I thought something bad happened to you."

Everyone watched as Killua comforted the crying girl in his arms.

"Onii-chan?" Himeko questioned looking at Gon who was just as confused.

"This is my little sister." He explained. He didn't mention it before, but he did have a younger sister. Not many knew about her or even Killua, they only knew about the notorious Seven Deadly Sins who were their older siblings. She was the youngest out of all of them and also the only girl. Killua and Alluka were quite close in terms of age which is why Killua was the closest to Alluka, and Alluka was the closest to Killua.

"You have a sister?" Gon asked curiously. People in Gaia were told that Silva only had boys, so Gon, Leorio and Kurapika were surprised.

"Yes, a half sister to be precise." Most of Killua's siblings were half siblings. Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto were the only ones who shared the same mother as him who was Kikiyo, the others all had a different mother. This was probably also a reason to why most of them didn't get along very well. However, Alluka was different. Not only was she the only girl, she was also the most disregarded, which is why not many knew of her existence. This was also because of the fact that she was only half demon and the other half of her was human which made her an eyesore for most of her older siblings, especially Illumi and Milluki.

Himeko watched the young girl cry her eyes out at the sight of her brother. She went looking for him all over the place and somehow managed to end up on Earth. The past decade was especially lonely for her.

"I'll be back." Himeko told Gon before she went downstairs. Gon nodded and helped Killua inside the guest room. He somehow managed to convince Alluka, who was scared of needles, mainly because of their older brother Illumi to get the shot done.

"I'll hold you hand Alluka. Close your eyes and I'll count until ten. When I reach ten, you can open them again." Killua instructed. Alluka did as she was told and firmly held onto her brother's hand. He then reluctantly signalled Leorio to give her the injection. He knew why she was so afraid. The injected can't hurt them, the siblings went through a lot more pain than that. But just the sight of needles made her panic. He counted until ten while Leorio gently inserted the needles into her arm and injected the medicine.

"Ten!" Killua stopped counting and greeted Alluka, who opened her eyes with a wide smile. The others have never seen him smile so brightly along with someone. His sister must mean a lot to him, that's what they thought. Killua did mention that he hated his brothers but to think that he showed such a caring side to his younger sister was unexpected.

"I'm back." Himeko entered the room holding a tray with cups of tea. She entered the room and set the tray on the floor before handing a cup to Alluka. "I'm not sure whether you can drink this since it's from our world, but if you can then I hope this calms you down a little."

Alluka turned to her brother and received a nod from him, telling her that it's safe to drink.

"My sister is only part demon. The other side of her is human, so she won't be affected by any of the food or the air from this world." He explained. Alluka started sipping on the tea. She really seemed to like it and it looked like it helped her calm down.

"Part human? That explains why she was able to get into the human world past the barrier." Kurapika thought out loud. To him, Alluka could still be a possible threat.

"Don't worry. Alluka has a soft heart unlike the rest of us. She won't cause trouble here." Killua reassured, knowing what Kurapika was thinking.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, let's all have some tea." Himeko beamed. She was obviously trying her best to be positive or at least act positive. She handed out the cups until she reached Killua. "Are you able to drink this? I mean it's bad for you, right?"

"Hold on." Leorio thought of something. He pulled a kind of white leaf out of a small sack and put it into the cup. "It should be safe to drink now."

Killua looked at the leaf slowly dissolving in the tea. It was strange for a leaf to dissolve, he didn't know whether it was actually safer to drink now. "What did you put in it?" He asked doubtfully.

"Leorio became a medical practitioner to save lives, no matter who it belongs to. He has high morals and won't kill anyone by poisoning them without their knowledge." Kurapika answered instead of Leorio. He has known Leorio for quite a long time. Both of them took the entrance exam to the academy to become Gaian warriors in the same year along with Gon. All three of them passed the entrance exam but were then trained by different people, all depending on what they wanted to do and also based on their abilities. This didn't stop them from becoming close friends though.

Killua stared hard at the tea in the cup before deciding to drink it. The leaf Leorio put in it didn't change the quality of the tea. The fragrance and the taste was still the same but he just made it more tolerable for Killua's body to handle. Alluka soon fell asleep on her brother's lap and everyone watched her sleep peacefully.

"She's exhausted!" Leorio said. "If she catches up on her sleep, then she'll be fine." He reassured Killua that his little sister will be fine. "However, you should rest more, it will take longer for you to recover!"

"No, I'll rest after Alluka is better." He replied. Killua seemed a little calmer and safer to be around after he saw Alluka.

"Do what you want, but don't overexert yourself. Your sister will worry about you even more." Leorio reminded him.

Himeko collected all the cups back and went to take them back downstairs to wash. During this time, Killua was in deep thoughts. He didn't want Alluka to go back without him. He knew it was too dangerous for her back home with all his brothers lurking around, but he knew that Kurapika was going to send her back to Nyx once she fully recovered. Killua wasn't the only one in thoughts. Kurapika also had his share of problems to solve. At the rate they are going right now, Himeko wouldn't be able to break the contract off for a couple of years but in Killua's current state, he won't be able to last too long especially since he is still weak due to the illness. They can't keep making him medicine since it will eventually lose it's effect once Killua's body gets too used to it. Same with the leaf Leorio added to the tea, it will eventually lose it's effect. If something serious were to happen to him, it would affect Himeko too. He cursed himself for not thinking about it before making the contract.

Everybody remained quiet until Himeko returned. Killua thought who he could get permission from. Kurapika was a total no-no, and since he was the team leader, Leorio won't be able to talk back to him. Gon could try and convince Kurapika, but Kurapika is stubborn. In this mission, he won't be taking any orders from anyone but Himeko and the higher-ups in Gaia. In this case, Himeko was his last choice no matter how stubborn and selfish she was. He was willing to get on his knees for the sake of his own sister. He had to let his pride go for her sake.

"I have been thinking." Kurapika said once Himeko returned, breaking Killua's thoughts. "The demon can't stay here like that in his current state, he can come down with other complication in the future and we do not know what happened to him in that cellar during the past ten years."

"What are you planning to do?" Gon asked. He knew Kurapika had some kind of plan, but he couldn't think of what it could be.

"I'm going to go and have a word with the higher-ups." He explained. "I've thought of something, but convincing the higher-ups will be hard. I'm still going to try though."

"You are going back to Gaia?" Leorio asked. "In that case, take Gon along with you."

"No, you will be off guard since you have two patients to take care of, so we need Gon to protect Himeko. We still don't know how someone from Nyx was able to cross the barrier and come to the human world, so it's dangerous now having Himeko and a Prince and Princess of Nyx in the same location." Kurapika continued. "It might take me a day to return, but I will try my best for Himeko's sake."

"Then you should take Himeko with you!" Gon suggested. "I'm sure the Crown Prince will be happy to see her."

"No, Himeko doesn't want to know anything about Gaia yet and I promised not to force her anymore. Once she says she is ready to come back to her own world, that's when I will take her."

Himeko was grateful that they weren't going to force these idea's into her head. She already had a world with her family and her friends. She doesn't want to leave it all behind. She didn't like the thought of her whole life being a lie.

"Okay, I'll be gone then." Kurapika said as he started to open a portal back home. "Gon, Leorio, I'm trusting you two while I'm gone." With that, Kurapika was gone and Killua thought it would be a good time to try and convince Himeko about the Alluka matter.

"You seem to really care for your sister." Gon pointed out looking at Killua. He mentally thanked Gon for making it easier for him to initiate the conversation.

"Yes, she is the only one I actually get along with." He answered. "Three of my elder brothers are quite bloodthirsty, more than any other demon I had met. They are Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi or you might know them as _Lust, Pride_ and _Greed_ respectively."

"So _Pride's_ real name is Kuroro?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, but unlike the other two he keeps quite a low profile." Killua explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I shouldn't be telling you all this, but it's for the better." Leorio started off. "Kurapika bears a personal grudge against _Pride_. I don't want to go into the details without him here but that's why he bears a grudge against the whole demon race especially the Deadly sins. He isn't the cold bastard you think he is, that guy has been through a lot."

"I have no control over them, let me just say that. Alluka is the youngest and I'm the second youngest. We don't have a say."

"So are those three the oldest?" Himeko asked. It surprised Killua a little that she was actually willing to listen. "Just because they are the oldest doesn't mean they can do whatever they like. I tell my older brother off when he does something wrong, age doesn't matter!"

Killua just sighed. He completely understood why Himeko doesn't understand, she was born in a society where they point out rights and wrongs. For demons it was different. The strongests will always have a say. "I do have a brother who is older than the three. His name is Nobunaga and he goes by the alias _Sloth_. He doesn't intervene in their problems and keeps a low profile just like Kuroro. Honestly speaking, he has started an alliance with Kuroro a few centuries ago as they thought alike."

"Alliances? But you are all siblings!"

"Our household is a war zone. In order to survive, you have to side with the strongests. Feitan, or _Wrath_ has joined Kuroro's and Nobunaga's alliance too. Kuroro is someone who is good at drawing strong people towards him with his words unlike the other two who haven't formed an alliance with any of the other members in the family. I have two other brothers who haven't formed an alliance and I don't think they will anytime soon. They are sticking close to my parents in case a war breaks out."

"Hold on a minute. Which sin are you Killua?" Leorio interrupted. "Kuroro, Hisoka, Illumi, Feitan, Nobunaga and two more, that makes seven. What about you and your sister?"

Killua proceeded to explain that he wasn't born as part of the seven sins. He said he inherited the flame from his father, and Alluka who was only half demon was never considered part of the family other than by himself.

"Why not, she is still part of your family!" Gon asked.

"It's hard to explain to those who aren't from Nyx, but that's how we work. We look at the strongest." Killua answered.

"I thought having siblings would be a lot more fun." Gon commented.

"That reminds me Gon, aren't you a little too young to be a warrior?" Killua asked. "I mean in your world you have a choice to fight. Why are willing to throw away your life at such a young age?"

"Well, I grew up in the 10th district in Gaia with my aunt and my grandmother." Gon started to tell them. He wasn't reluctant to tell them about himself, he wanted to tell them about himself so they could all become closer. "I've never met my parents and I thought they were both dead. Aunt Mito once told me about my father and I found out that he was a Rank A warrior, so I entered the Academy to meet him. However, I was told that the Rank A's are the Prince's personal guards who lives in the Upper Realm. Only Rank A warriors and the Royal family are able to set foot onto the Upper Realm, so I want to become a Rank A someday and meet him."

"Why would you do that? He technically abandoned you!" Killua pointed out.

"He dedicated his life to become a Rank A, so I want to become one to understand why. I want to know what's so special about becoming a Rank A."

Killua still didn't understand why he was going after his father who left him behind with his aunt. Himeko on the other hand admired his determination to find his father at such a young age. She then looked at Leorio, wanting him to tell her about his own reasons.

"What's with the look?" He asked her.

"Just. I'm curious!" She said, obviously wanting to hear his story. Leorio decided to go ahead and tell her because it might want her to know more about her own origins and the world she really came from.

"Well, when I was younger my grandmother owned a small medical shop in town. We mainly grew our own plants for the medicine we made and sold it in the store. I used to help her a lot in the shop and learnt a lot from her, it actually sparked my interest in the medical profession and I entered the Academy. However, she grew sick while I was away and we didn't have the money to get her the proper treatment she needed. Our medical shop relied on plants and herbs it was no where enough to cure her since we needed better medical facilities. She soon died right before I graduated, so I want to keep her will going. She never let anyone in her hands die, and I looked up to her for that."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She regretted asking him about it. Leorio looked quite sad while talking about his late grandmother, but he was also proud telling them about her.

"No, it's okay. People who die in Gaia are usually reborn on Earth and vice versa." He said. "I just hope she is happy somewhere on Gaia or Earth."

Everyone had their own goals they reached out pasts shaped them into who they are now.

"Say, can I ask for a favour?" Killua asked. "While I'm here, I don't want my sister to go back to the Nyx. I don't want to imagine what my brothers would do to her, could you please give her permission to stay on Earth until I'm free to go home with her?"

He looked at Himeko while making the request, and after he finished all the eyes were on her. "Me?" She asked. "How am I supposed to give you permission?"

"I don't know either, but I can tell that you have the highest authority out of everyone here." He lowered his head. "Please save her, her life is in your hands." He was trying to put pressure on her, knowing that she doesn't like people dying in front of her. "I'll promise to behave while I'm in the human world!"

"Well, I don't know. I'd like to say yes but I'm not sure what Kurapika, Gon and Leorio would do." She said.

"It doesn't matter, Kurapika will listen to you no matter what you want." Killua told her. "Everyone will listen to you."

Himeko thought about it for a while before giving them her final decision. "Okay, she can stay on Earth as long as she stays with you."

Killua was a little surprised at the fact that she agreed, he expected her to take more time to think and he actually felt a little bad for putting pressure on her. He looked around to see that Gon and Leorio were happy with her decision. They weren't bad people, they were just cautious at times. Kurapika was no different, he just didn't want to lose anyone important to him.

"To be honest, Alluka reminds me of myself when I was little. I always relied on my older brother and he always had to look out for me when my parents were busy with work. He might be an idiot sometimes, but I don't think I can live without him so I can relate to Alluka in that way and I know how it feels to be worried." She told. "You see, once my brother came home really late. This was a few years ago when he first started High school. I started looking everywhere for him after waiting for three hours. He was at his friends house, getting his wounds treated. That dumbass ended up getting into a fight with someone at school and got beaten up, so he went to his friends house to get his wounds treated so I don't end up worrying about him. He was equally as worried about how I would react to his physical state as I was worried about him not returning home, so I don't want to split Alluka away from you."

"You seriously don't mind?" Killua asked once again to confirm her decision. "I'm grateful, I'll promise to do everything you want while I'm here."

"Don't, I'm partly the reason to why you can't return to your own world, so I don't need you acting as a slave. Just take care of your sister and make sure she doesn't worry about you, that's all I want from you."

"Isn't that great Killua?" Gon asked with his signature smile. Killua gave him a nod in reply with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm going to go and make dinner before my parents return. Just make yourself comfortable, but don't cause too much trouble." Himeko said before she stood back up and headed out of the room.

Gon decided to join her. "I'll help you." He said as he went with her to the kitchen, leaving only Killua, Alluka and Leorio in the room.

"You should rest too." Leorio suggested. For once, Killua took his advice and decided to lie down on the bed next to the sleeping Alluka and sleep to recover his decided to stay by the siblings' side and take care of them until they recovered. Everyone was waiting for Kurapika to return from Gaia with his next plan.

* * *

Answering Olives' questions (incase someone else was wondering the same thing)

1\. Yes, in this story I will focus on everyone unlike HunterxHime since in that story, we all know what the mains did so I'm mainly focusing on Kou (sorry about that). In this however, since it's an AU fic there are quite a few things that are different. I tried to add some bits of the original to it to capture a bit of the original feel but other than there are quite a lot of difference. (especially Killua's family quarrel)

2\. Yes I'm using the same name which is Himeko. The main reason is because I couldn't come up with other names especially since I include a lot of OC's in my stories (you might have noticed that in my other story too). So I'm basically recycling the names and I'm allowing you to slap me for that xD. Himeko's friends in this are all Oc's and same with her parents, brother and the Royal family in Gaia. I will also add another main OC male character but I'm not entirely sure whether I will make him a love interest or not.

3\. Nope, Himeko and Himeko (Kou) won't have the same personality. They were raised differently and although they share the name and both have a brother, they are completely different. You might have noticed that Kou is a lot more accepting of different scenarios and situations since she's been through quite a lot but Himeko is just a normal school girl like us. She is too scared of what might happen to her now that some demons are after her and that's why she doesn't want to know anything about Gaia where she really originated from. You might have noticed from the previous chapters that she is a lot more selfish and stubborn that Kou and acts completely different towards Gon and co. That's because Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua were Kou's first real friends and they accepted her for who she was even after finding out that she is a 'monster'. Himeko on the other hand has a circle of friends and a caring family and the boys just popped out of no where and told her that protecting her was their 'job' so they didn't exactly come to Earth to become friends with her but to become her personal bodyguards.

4\. In this story, I have quite a lot of content to write about if you think about it. I have a choice of writing about 3 different worlds, all completely different which means that the chapters will all be different. I gave myself the opportunity to write about quite a lo to be honest and there is quite a lot for me to still explore. :D

Hope this answers your (or anyone else's) questions. Feel free to ask me anything you don't understand because my writing style sucks sometimes and I tend explain things in the worst possible way!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Human Vessels_

_..._

Kurapika didn't return for two days but once he returned, he seemed quite busy so he didn't talk much with everyone else. Whether things have gone right or wrong in Gaia, he hasn't told anyone. Whenever someone asked him, he would mutter something along the lines of "I'll tell you later" or "I'll tell you once I'm able to tell you". On Sunday, the day he returned home Kurapika spent most of his time at the shrine with Hanzo and the others who were part of the 'Earth squad', working. On the other hand, Alluka was able to recover completely after getting some rest and treatment from Leorio. Killua also started to recover quite quickly. He seemed a lot more energetic since Friday and was able to play with his little sister. Leorio didn't leave the siblings' side during this time and cared for them over the two days. Gon lent Himeko his right hand while Kurapika was away and helped her with her chores.

It was Monday afternoon. School was over and Himeko walked home along with her brother. The siblings rarely walked home together as they both usually had clubs after school or would spend time with their friends instead, but today was an exception.

"How do you think you did on your mid-terms?" Her brother asked her. "Results are coming out tomorrow."

"How should I know, I didn't mark the paper." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you better get good results, I wasted my precious free time teaching you!"

"That's because you insisted on teaching me." She pointed out. "I didn't come and beg you, did I now?"

"I did it so you could finally beat that kid from Class A. You've never beaten that kid before, it's actually starting to frustrate me."

"I'm good enough with my grades and ranking as it is. I don't really care, as long as I get into a good College I'm good."

"It's sad having a sister with a lot of potential, but never uses any of it." He thought.

"Speaking of mid-terms, how did you do?" She asked him.

"Oh, me?" He pointed at himself. "I don't think I did that great to be honest. Might have gone down a few ranks."

"And you were lecturing me? Mum and dad are going to have a go at you, especially since you have you need to start thinking about Colleges soon. You should start taking things more seriously in life!" She started to lecture her brother.

"Man, it sucks getting lectured by your kid sister." He complained. They soon reached their house and noticed that one of the cars was parked outside.

"Mum is back." Himeko announced. Her brother was equally as surprised as her. Her brother got out the house key and opened the door before the siblings were greeted by their mother.

"Why are you back so early?" He asked.

"Your cousins from Europe are coming over to stay." She informed them as they took off their shoes. "Your dad has gone to pick them up."

"They are all coming over? We haven't seen each other in forever." Himeko's brother beamed as he entered the house. However, something was strange. Himeko didn't remember having any cousins in Europe. It could have been that she had never met them and they came over when she wasn't born. Either way, she had to inform her own visitors that they couldn't use the guest room anymore.

"Himeko, can you help me prepare dinner?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. It's been quite a long time since her mother was so excited. She didn't care who these cousins were, they brought her family together for at least a day. Her parents worked until quite late everyday and they would only be free on the weekends. Seeing her mother preparing dinner after she came back from school made her happy in a way.

"I'm coming." She replied before heading to her room. She opened the door, but it was completely empty. She had expected Gon or Kurapika to be there, but none of them were. She then decided to check in the guest room where the demon siblings were resting over the weekend. However, they weren't there and neither was Leorio who was taking care of them. "That's strange, to think that even Killua and Alluka are gone."

"Himeko!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. She answered her mother's call before she went downstairs to help her mother cook. Her brother was left to prepare the guest room for the visitors.

_Ding dong_

Himeko's mother was thrilled when she heard the sound of the bell. She called both of her children to greet the visitors. Himeko's eyes grew wide open as the door opened.

"Aniki. Do me a favour, pinch me as hard as you can!" She requested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just do it!" She ordered him. Her brother proceeded to pinch her, just as she requested. "That fucking hurt!" Her voice wasn't too loud, it was quiet mainly due to her still being in a state of shock.

Standing there were her 'visitors' disguised as her cousins. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were standing on the right while Killua was on the left with Alluka hiding behind him. The worst part is, neither Killua nor Kurapika thought of dying their hair to a more natural colour before coming. They both stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Look at you all, you've grown up so well." Her mother smiled as she embraced them. She then turned to her own children and introduced them. "You might remember my kids. This is Hakuryuu and that's Himeko."

"What are you talking about mum, they remember us. We used to play together all the time!" Hakuryuu interrupted. "I remember playing with Leorio and Kurapika as kids, and holding Gon, Killua and Alluka in my arms when they were just toddlers."

Himeko was amazed by the fact that Hakuryuu knew their names, let alone make up his own history with them. He wasn't even born when Gon, Killua and Alluka were children so she didn't know what he was talking about. Himeko decided to turn to the sanest person out of them for an explanation, but Kurapika just told her to bear with the act for a while.

"Why are you kids still waiting outside, let's go inside!" Her father said. The boys made their way in one by one, pretending to be reminiscing about the 'old times' when they used to play together in that house.

"So no one in this house is going to question the fact that we are related to some kid with silver hair and a teen with blonde hair?" She asked herself.

"Himeko, since we only have one guest room, would you mind letting your cousin Alluka sleep in the same room as you?" Her mother asked. "Hakuryuu, would you mind sharing your room with one of the boys? The guest room will be too small for them all to fit."

"Sure." Hakuryuu replied immediately. Himeko found it a little funny how her brother acted so nice to these 'cousins' who he had just met. He hardly let her into his room.

Himeko looked over at Alluka who was still taken back by the big crowd. She wasn't sure whether the girl had gotten used to her, but she didn't mind sharing a room with her at all. "Sure, I don't mind."

Alluka looked up at Killua who was right in front of her. "It's just for a while, you'll be fine." He reassured her. She then looked at Himeko and smiled, telling her that she doesn't mind.

"With that out of the way, Hakuryuu help me shop for groceries. We didn't receive a call from your aunts until today so we aren't prepared for guests." Her father signalled for Hakuryuu to follow him to the car where they set off to the supermarket.

"I'll be going back to the kitchen, so Himeko your cousins upstairs and make them settle in. It's been so long since you've seen each other so you probably have a lot to catch up on!"

"Yes mum, I have a lot of questions to ask too." She turned over to glare at her visitors who all turned away and avoided eye contact. Her mother then left and they went upstairs where Himeko had some serious interrogation to do. She let them into the guest room and shut the door behind them.

"What kind of stunt is this?" She yelled. The first person she could turn to is Kurapika who was in charge of the group.

"I owe you my deepest apologies." Kurapika lowered his head. "But this was the only thing I could come up with."

"Explain, now!" She ordered.

Kurapika then explained the situation. He left Earth to Gaia on Friday to receive permission from the higher ups for Killua to stay on Earth. After finding out about Killua's background, they rejected the idea completely but after mentioning that Himeko requested it and after explaining the whole Blood contract situation, they decided to give it another thought. Kurapika then mentioned about what happened on Friday afternoon with Killua suddenly collapsing and needing immediate medical attention. He strongly emphasised on the part that if something were to happen to Killua then it could cause great harm to Himeko too. This made the higher ups ask Kurapika for his own opinion.

Kurapika suggested that Killua should be given a human body or an empty vessel for his spirit to occupy while on Earth. It sounded ridiculous to them at first but then he started to list the reasons why it could be an advantage. While in a human vessel, Killua won't get affected by the air in the human world or the food which would mean that until he is free from the contract, he won't be able to experience the same problem as Friday. While in an human body, he won't be able to use his demon powers so that alone is advantageous for Himeko's own safety. In other words, he could be close to her but won't be much of a threat to her anymore. Since he won't be having his demon powers, even if some kind of demon is able to cross the barrier in search of Killua, they won't be able to track him down as easily.

The higher ups decided to discuss matters with the people of the Upper realm, or the Zodiacs as they liked to call themselves. Of course, the Crown Prince's opinion was also taken into consideration and he doesn't mind as long as it made Himeko happy. With his words, Kurapika's request was more or less granted but the Zodiacs wanted the three warriors; Kurapika, Gon and Leorio also to take on a human form while in the human world. As gaians, the three of them couldn't really accompany her to a lot of places and if they maybe took on the form of humans they would get a better chance of maybe accompanying her to school and back home since she was kidnapped by someone from Nyx on the way back from school with her friends.

"That's okay, but you should have informed me before." She told them. "I always feel like I've been kept in the shadows about certain things, I have feelings you guys should consider too!"

"What are you talking about, those guys have been wanting to tell you everything from the start but you were the one who didn't want to know anything." Killua argued back. Sure, he didn't like Kurapika and was actually wondering why he was suddenly sticking up for him but he hated Himeko's hypocrisy even more right now. "You can't shift the blame onto them, it's your own fault. They've been considering your feelings all along so stop acting like a selfish bitch all the time."

"So what if I'm being a bit selfish right now?" She asked back. "Do you think it's fun having complete strangers walk around my house without anyone even knowing. My family think of you as family right now, do you really think it's acceptable making a fool of them and take advantage of them in front of me?"

"They are doing this to protect you!"

"No, they are doing this because they were given orders to protect me. I never asked to be protected." She argued back. "I never said I was ungrateful, I let you stay here because you've helped me out of that place but I won't stand around and watch my family get ridiculed."

"These guys are putting their lives on the line for you, they went and begged the higher ups so they can protect you even more. Do you think this is a joke to them?" Killua asked furiously. "Don't you think you are the one over reacting right now? They were willing to explain everything to you right from the beginning, they've showed you respect since they first met you because according to them, you are some kind of big shot up there. They aren't protecting you because it's their job, they want to protect you because you are someone important to them. Maybe you should start considering the feelings of your _real _family that has been living up there without you all this time!"

"Stop this instance!" Kurapika interjected. "For us, Himeko's feelings come first before ours. What she wants matters most, if she wants all three worlds at her feet we will make sure that all three worlds bow down before her."

"Tch." Killua clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

Himeko stood up. "I'm going out for a while. Don't follow me." She then left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Himeko, can you help me set up the table?" Her mother asked her from the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll help once I'm back!" She shouted back. She put on her coat and shut the door behind her before she started jogging.

"I wonder what's the matter with that girl. She hasn't even changed out of her school uniform, she's going to catch a cold at this rate…" Her mother thought hearing the front door slam. She then continued making the dinner.

Back in the guest room, Kurapika gave Killua a stern look of disapproval, but Killua didn't care. In his opinion he did the right thing. He wouldn't want to protect a girl that was complaining all the time and neither would most of the population either whether they are humans, demons or gaians. "You didn't have to go that far." Kurapika pointed out.

"So it's my fault now? For telling her that she was wrong? Are you criticising me for telling her that she should at least appreciate you guys more?" Killua asked.

"Whether she is right or wrong, doesn't matter to us. She's had a group of guys suddenly come out of no where and stick to her like glue. We can't exactly blame her."

"Nii-chan, shouldn't we go and talk things out with her? She is angry at you, you should apologise to her." Alluka said tugging on her brother's sleeve.

Killua on the other hand remained stubborn. "She'll come back sooner or later, I'll apologise if she does first."

"It wasn't very nice of you to say that her real family isn't on Earth, nii-chan. If someone told you that I wasn't your sister, wouldn't that make you angry too?" She questioned. "I'm not talking to you until you say sorry!" Everyone was surprised that Alluka had actually talked back to her brother instead of hiding behind him for once. She got up and left the room too.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Leorio asked.

"She won't talk to me until I've done what she wants, so there is no point." Killua said. "Besides, aren't you going to go after the girl?"

"She doesn't want us following her, so let her cool her head."

Killua just sighed. "Girls!" He muttered.

* * *

Trying to cool her head, Himeko jogged to the park that was close to her neighbourhood. There weren't that many people hanging around, just a group of boys that usually hung around the area after school. It was cold and windy, so no one in their sane minds would actually want to come to the park at this time, especially since it was getting quite dark. She sat down on the swings in the play area and thought for a while.

"_Real parents_." Those words bugged her quite a lot. This was partly the reason why she didn't want to know anything about Gaia. She was afraid that she had been living a lie all this time, for all these years and now she found out that it was really true. She was probably living in the wrong time frame and the wrong world all this time.

"If I wasn't born, then maybe my parents would have had a kid to replace me. Hakuryuu would have had a different brother or sister." She felt empty with those thoughts, imagining some stranger in her place. She imagined her group of friends without her completing the circle, and honestly whether or not she existed didn't matter. Her friends would have all met and formed a group without her anyways, it didn't matter whether or not she was there or not. The more she thought about it, the more it hurt her. Deep down she knew she could easily be replace by someone else and it wouldn't have made much of a different.

"You are that girl from Class C, aren't you?" She got startled by a voice that came from behind her and turned around. It was a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes and his skin was a little pale. He was about average height for his age and wore the same school uniform as her. _Daichi Kagome _his name tag read. She knew who he was as she had seen him around school a lot and heard his name flying around, but she never really knew the name belonged to him.

"Yeah, I'm from Class C." She answered. It was the first time he actually initiated a conversation with her out of the many times they've walked past each other at school. They were even in the same club at school but didn't even know each other's names.

"Those guys have been staring at you for quite some time now." He pointed at the group of boys standing in the distance, still looking their way. "I happened to see while walking past, so I just wanted to let you know before you end up on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper. Go home." Daichi then walked off, minding his own business once again.

Daichi Kagome, he was the boy in Class A that usually scored the highest in all tests. He was also the Class representative. That's all she knew about him, but now she knew why some girls fawned over him. They called him the 'full package' that consisted of good looks, academics and athletic abilities. Now she also knew why not many boys were that fond of him judging by his personality.

"What a weirdo," she thought. She watched the boy walk away as if their conversation never happened. He warned her to go home, yet he didn't look back to see whether she had actually taken her word of advice. Before Daichi was out of sight, Himeko decided to get up and leave the park too, slowly walking home. She was still in deep thoughts as she wandered through the dark streets, it was still only around six in the afternoon but the sun has set long ago. Before she could knock on the door when she reached her house, the door flung open.

* * *

"She's back guys, and she is alive!" Her brother who opened the door sarcastically informed everyone in the house. "I told you she'll be back when she gets hungry. This girl can hold her pee in for hours but needs food as soon as she gets hungry."

Himeko walked past her brother and bowed in apology in front of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. "I'm sorry for thinking about myself all the time, I'll consider your feelings in the future." She apologised to them in front of everyone including the demon siblings, her parents and her brother and most of them were surprised.

"Wow!" Her brother walked up next to her and exclaimed. "I don't know what happened, but to think that my sister made a public apology while lowering her head, it must be something big. Well, I'm not going to ask what it was but just try to get along better." He then left and went into the living room and continued what he was doing before.

"We'll be having dinner soon Himeko, so why don't you go upstairs and have a nice warm bath before we start?" Her mother suggested. "I'm sure it will calm you down."

"Yeah, sure." She answered before her mother and father walked back and joined Hakuryuu in the living room. Now that her parents and brother are gone, the visitors were the only ones left with her staring at her in silence.

"You can talk you know." She pointed out as the silence was starting to become awkward. Alluka was at the back glaring daggers at her brother who still hasn't apologised for earlier. "I don't mind listening to your fairy tale before dinner, so would you mind telling me?"

Gon's face was the first one to light up, followed by Leorio and finally Kurapika. "Sure, but we have to find a better place first." They looked around and realised that they were near the front door, with Himeko's family close by. They didn't want them to find out just yet, so they met up where they would usually meet, in Himeko's room.

"Before you start, I want you to know something." Himeko started off. "I don't mind listening to you but you can't expect me to accept everything you say right away."

"Yes, we are aware of that." Kurapika reassured her. "You are in a complicated situation and we understand that, don't worry."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Okay, then I'll start." Kurapika then started telling her the story about the spiritual being _It _that had created the universe, it's planets and the three worlds Nyx, Gaia and Earth. He talked about the first beings in the Universe that were Silva and Deion; the being of destruction and being of creation respectively. Silva and Deion were created to live peacefully and create a beautiful world together but Silva had always thought that Deion was favoured more. Once _It _disappeared, Silva disappeared to his own world and cut off contact with Deion, while Deion continued to build on Earth that was left for them. Kurapika ended the story with the war that then broke out between Gaia and Nyx and Deion's sacrifice.

While Kurapika was telling the legend, Killua and Alluka seemed uncomfortable. Their father, their brothers and their whole race was displayed as bad people and they were included on the list. The legend was passed down for so many generations now and being portrayed as the bad guys in it made Alluka quite uneasy.

"So where do I come in this all?" She asked.

"You can't get the hint can you?" Killua asked. "Deion, the so called hero of Gaia who sacrificed his life for Earth and Gaia, he removed an embryo from his Spouse's uterus and sent it to Earth before they both went to fight. That happens to be you."

"But that was so long ago, I'm only fourteen."

"It's a random process." Leorio explained. "It doesn't depend on Lord Deion's powers, the fact that you were born so late was because you were picky about the vessel you were going to inhabit. This isn't your real form, you'll only be able to change into your real form once you enter Gaia."

"So I took so long to be born because I was picky about the body I was going to inhabit?"

"That's one way to explain it." Kurapika answered.

"So you are trying to say that I'm the child of this Deion?"

"Yes, and these two are actually children of Silva." Kurapika added, pointing at Killua and Alluka.

"Wait, really?" She exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean that we _are_ cousins? I mean putting the whole act aside, if this _It _being created both Silva and Deion and treated them as his sons, doesn't it mean those two are like brothers. So since they are Silva's offsprings and I'm Deion's offspring then doesn't it mean we are related. Doesn't it mean that everyone in all the three worlds is related in that case?" Thinking about it made her head hurt.

"She does have a point." Leorio thought looking at the demon siblings.

"Can't you just talk the problem out, I mean if everyone is related in some way then we are all a big family." Himeko suggested.

"You are not the only one who suggested that." Kurapika stated, looking at Gon who was sitting there smiling innocently. "But if talking really did help, then this problem wouldn't have started in the first place."

"Then what am I supposed to do then?" She questioned. "You say that I can't even unbind myself from Killua so what use am I?"

"You _are_ of no use right now." Kurapika said bluntly.

Himeko sweat-dropped. "Yeah, thank you for your honesty."

Kurapika continued ignoring her comment. "But if you ended up in the wrong hands, it could end up badly for everyone on Gaia and Earth. That's why the Crown Prince has sent us down to protect you until you are strong enough."

"Crown Prince?" She asked.

"Your older brother." Gon answered for Kurapika. The answer made her gasp.

"He has been ruling Gaia and taking care of the gaians and humans for millenniums by himself. Lord Deion and the young Lady have used their last powers for their barrier and his little sibling's embryo was sent to Earth so long ago so he has been lonely for so long. When he heard that his sister was born on Earth fourteen years ago, he was ecstatic. Of course, he could only watch over his sister from afar as he can't leave his place in Gaia, but I guess the fact that he has family on Earth really made him happy."

All this time, she was reluctant to call anyone besides her own family her family, but she never thought about it from the Crown Prince's point of view. His father disappeared creating a barrier between worlds while his mother's body froze into ice after losing all her powers. Her younger sibling who wasn't even born at that time was sent to a different world and her due date was unknown. He was alone without anyone to call family for so long that it made her sound selfish for not wanting to have anything to do with him.

She was deep in thoughts for a while. "If you are able to pass a message to him, could you please tell him that I'm sorry for making him worry for so long."

"I'll pass the message to the Upper Realm when I get back to Gaia." Kurapika replied.

"But, I can't leave my family on Earth behind either. I hope you understand that."

"Yes, I understand."

"Well then, with that story time is over." She smiled and stood up. "Lets go and have dinner."

"Before we finish today, I want to let you know that we will be coming to your school tomorrow." Kurapika informed her in advance, which made her walk into the door. "You were kidnapped on the way back from school so we have to be more alert. We figured that we had to protect you during school time too so we all sent in applications for the same school as you." Kurapika continued.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just don't create a fuss at my school with the whole guardian thing. Act as my cousins, nothing more, nothing less!"

* * *

Back in Nyx, Hisoka decided to make his family another surprise visit. Kikiyo, Kalluto and Milluki were never too fond of him and did their best to stay away from him as they were aware of how dangerous he was. This was probably the reason why he hardly ever talked to the three and only held conversations with his father.

"What brings you home, Hisoka?" Silva asked his son, who entered the room. Silva had quite an unusual relationship with most of his children. He acknowledged them all as his children, but he wasn't too fond of most of them especially his elder sons. Their relationship was almost business like.

"What's with the cold tone Papa?" Hisoka asked in a joking manner. Silva was probably the most distant to Kuroro and Hisoka and thought of them as a potential threat over anything. Compared to Kuroro however, he was more cautious around Hisoka. Hisoka had a little, bad habit of having an urge to fight strong fighters, and Silva was included on that list although he was his father. "I simply came to have a father-son conversation with you, is that wrong?"

"Not at all, take a seat." With that, Hisoka took a seat right in front of his father trying to control his urge to attack. It was not the time yet, he still had to wait a while. "What did you want to talk about, _son_?" Silva put a strong emphasis on the word 'son'.

"Just, our cute, little Killua came back."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Silva grew suspicious. "The whole of Nyx knows of Killua's return."

"There is more. He seems to be a little playful now, but I guess he is at that age. He has entered the human world because of some blood contract with some human girl."

Silva sighed. "Let me guess, that human girl is someone you are interested in? I'm very aware of the fact that she smells like my _dear_ little brother. I was surprised to actually sense the same kind of energy as him all of the sudden on Nyx. I never would have guessed that the bastard had been hiding another child all along, but that child was born in the form of a human so I'm not interested. You can do whatever you want with her, it's not that I care."

"But papa, she is bound to my cute little brother."

"Then be patient, I won't stand around and watch something happen to the heir of the throne." Silva warned.

"You are making it a lot more tempting for me to do something Killua."

The two felt another presence approaching them that moment.

"Seems like Illumi came back for a visit too, so I guess I have to stop there." Hisoka said before he stood up. "I'll pop in some other time." With that Hisoka left the room. He didn't actually come to talk with his father but he thought it would be fun having a small talk with him before continuing.

"Looks like I'm very popular amongst my children all of the sudden, they've been coming over a lot lately." Silva thought sarcastically. "They don't seem like they are up to any good though."

Illumi was very aware of the fact that Hisoka was going to cross his path and as he did, he paid no attention to him. Hisoka however walked past with a very coy smile. With the sudden appearance of Himeko, the reappearance of Killua who went missing ten years ago, a new way to cross the barrier and his brothers being more active than before he was looking forward to what was going to happen in the future. But right now, he had some business to attend with one of his younger brothers, Milluki.

Hisoka didn't have to search too much for him, he knew exactly where to find the boy. Milluki can be found in his room all the time, no one can actually remember when he left the mansion last. Milluki knew that Hisoka was on the way thanks to some security cameras he had set up near his room just in case. He was on guard and greeted his brother who strolled in casually.

"Nice room you got there, little brother." Hisoka greeted him. This was probably the first time they interacted without anyone else being around. Because of Kuroro and Hisoka, Milluki and Kalluto decided to stick close to their parents, but this situation was inevitable. Hisoka looked around the room that was full of technological gear which was very rare in Nyx. Demons weren't very fond of technology which is why there is little to no technology in Nyx, but Milluki was a genius at anything technical. It was his hobby to build computers and other things that could assist in killing people.

"Can I help you with something, Hisoka-nii?" He asked carefully. He was well aware of the fact that Hisoka was dangerous. His mother Kikiyo advised him to stay away from him as he is capable of killing just about anyone. Hisoka also managed to kill his own mother, which was one of the reasons why his step mothers hated him.

"I just came by to have a talk with my little brother, nothing much." Hisoka answered looking around the room. "I'm well aware that you are quite the genius."

Milluki felt flattered by the compliment, but he knew Hisoka didn't just come there for that. "What do you want?"

"You may be one of the smartests in Nyx, spending your time inventing new things and stuff." Hisoka continued to flatter him. "But I've heard a little rumour going around. I heard you found a way to cross the barrier, is that true?"

"Who told you that?"

"Just a few little ravens. You know who crossed the barrier and kidnapped that little kitten, don't you?" He asked. "You can tell me everything, I won't tell mama."

"I just needed someone who was stupid enough to test the thing out since it was just a prototype. Other than that, I do not have any other relationship with him."

"I'm not mad at you at all, I just want to test out that machine of yours myself."

"What will I get in return?" Milluki asked curiously.

"If you tell me who crossed the barrier and if you let me use your machine to pay our cute little brother a visit, I will leave you alone."

"How can I trust you?"

"If that machine of yours really works, I cannot kill you can I now? I won't lay a finger on you so you don't have to hide behind mama's skirt all the time. Also, don't you think things are finally starting to get a little fun?"

"Fine, I'll tell you but in return you have to hold your promise." Milluki repeated. "And if I tell you who crossed the barrier, what will you do?"

"That depends. If he is useful, I'll keep him but if he is in the way, I'll get rid of him. Do you have any objections?"

"Not at all." Milluki answered. "But just in case, I want you to sign a contract with me before we make the deal saying that you won't harm me after."

"You don't trust me?" Hisoka asked. He knew the answer and he took Milluki's silence as an answer itself. "Go on then, I can't object if one of my cute little brothers wants something."

Milluki printed out a contract he quickly typed up on his computer and handed it to Hisoka to sign before safely putting it away. He then proceeded to tell Hisoka about the man who approached him about the Portal he was working on for the past couple of years. Hisoka's lips curved upwards as his brother was telling him who it was, he was surprised that someone who wasn't even part of the Seven Sins or the 'Royal' family had the guts to pull of such a big stunt and caused such a ruckus in Nyx and Gaia. Not only did this person have the guts to pull of such a big stunt, he also managed to keep Killua; the heir to the throne hidden for nearly a decade. Hisoka greatly admired his guts, but unfortunately he was of no use so he had to go.

"Regarding the portal, there are still some minor adjustments I have to do before it's completed." Milluki informed him.

"No rush, as long as I get to use it sooner or later, I'm okay." Hisoka said. "Also, don't tell Illumi I spoke to you about this. This should all be a surprise to him."

"I can't promise anything. Illu-nii has his own ways to get information out of people, so if I end up spilling the beans it's not my fault."

"That's all I wanted to talk about." Hisoka said. "It was nice having a brotherly conversation, we should do it more often!" With that, Hisoka left and Milluki made sure he left and was no where close to his room.

He let out a sigh of relief. "I hope he doesn't come back!"

* * *

**A/n -** Sorry, I won't reveal Kurapika's back story for quite some time in this simply because Kurapika and Killua are two important characters and will show the most development compared to Gon and Leorio. Also sorry for no action this chapter, this OC can't fight or do shit to stay alive. For now all she's going to do is complain, piss readers and the author off and complain some more xD But if you want action regarding other characters, yes I'll add that soon! I will focus on the OC's personality more in the next chapter, but since I'm getting closer to my exams I won't update as regularly (my brother who usually teaches me is literally hunting me down to sit and study). In the meantime I will go back and improve on the other chapters, so please review and point out the areas I need to improve on as it will greatly help!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8 **

_School_

...

At the sound of the alarm on her phone, Himeko slowly opened her eyes. That dreadful feeling of a Tuesday morning, more than half the week to go until the weekend. She turned the alarm off before stretching a little and getting out of bed. She opened her curtains, and as the sunlight illuminated the room, the little girl who was still trying to sleep groaned.

"Alluka, it's time to wake up. You have to go to school today." Himeko lightly shook the girl until she finally woke up. Alluka wasn't so thrilled to go to school, especially since she will be in an entirely different building compared to the others.

"I don't want to go!" She stubbornly fell back onto her pillow.

Himeko couldn't help but sigh. She knew the feeling too well, you'll either love school and look forward to go and play with your friends or you'll hate the feeling of a new school day because you didn't have many friends to play with. "You can go to school and make friends and play with all of them." She tried her best to convince Alluka before she finally woke up. Himeko helped Alluka get dressed into her new uniform as she wasn't used to 'human clothes' yet before she got dressed herself.

"It looks good on you Alluka." Himeko complimented as Alluka looked at her reflection on the mirror. Himeko then helped Alluka with her hair. She never exactly wanted a little sister, but she found herself liking the feeling of having someone close to look after.

The girls stepped out of their room to find the hallway in a mess. Kurapika decided to stay in Hakuryuu's room as they were going to be classmates anyways. The Earth Squad has the ability to manipulate the memory of humans which was why Himeko's family remembers having relatives in Europe although that was not the case at all. They were also able to manipulate the class arrangements. As Kurapika was around Hakuryuu's age in the human world, he couldn't be in Himeko's class let alone in the same building as her since she was in Middle School while he should be in High School. It was inconvenient for him to not have anyone he knows around, so he placed himself into Hakuryuu's class. Killua and Gon were placed into Himeko's class to look after her while Alluka who couldn't just stay at home by herself was placed into Elementary School. Leorio who would have pretty much graduated from High School if he were a human found himself a job close to the school. In other words, Himeko was pretty much surrounded.

"What's this blue string meant to be?" Killua asked holding up a tie. "It's not even a string, it's so uneven."

"That's a tie." Himeko answered.

"What do you do with it?"

"You tie it around your neck."

"Why would anyone do that, it will look stupid!"

Gon was just as confused with the tie as Killua. He had no idea where it went and what to do with it. When it came to fashion and clothes, Gaia and Nyx were outdated. Just walking out on the streets was going to be a cultural shock for them.

She sighed once again. "Pass them to me, I'll help you."

Gon was the first one to hand her his tie. She flipped his shirt collar up before tying his tie. She watched her brother and father do it many times, so she learnt by just observing them. Besides, once she enters High School, she would have to wear a tie too. It wasn't exactly surprising that Gon followed each and every instruction she gave. When she told him to look up, he did and when she told him to keep his head still, he did.

"That doesn't even look that good." Killua was the first one to comment on how the uniform looked on Gon.

"Whether it looks good or not, it's part of the code." She said before she helped Killua do the same thing. Unlike Gon, he couldn't keep still. "Look up!"

"Why did you close the top button, it's suffocating me!" He complained as she closed his top button. She tried to ignore his constant fiddling until she finally finished tying his tie too. As soon as she turned her head, he opened his top button again. He didn't like the feeling of it being so tight around his neck, while Gon was completely fine with it.

Kurapika managed to dress himself too with the help of Hakuryuu who taught him how to do the tie. Leorio had it easy, his work uniform consisted of just a pair of trousers and a polo shirt with their company logo on it.

"Aniki, it's your turn to make breakfast today!" Himeko informed her brother who casually took his time.

"What?" He questioned before he recalled that his sister did make breakfast the previous day and rushed downstairs to start. With him out of the way, Himeko started giving instructions out to the boys.

"First of all, you two!" She pointed at Killua and Kurapika. "If someone asks why your hair is like that, Killua you say that you've dyed it. If someone asks what brand of dye you used, just say it's a brand from your home country. Kurapika, say you are half japanese and they won't ask any further questions. Luckily they aren't that strict with hair colour at our school."

Next she pointed at Gon. "You'll be in my class with Killua, so unless the teacher mentions anything don't say a word about being 'related' to me. Just act like strangers."

"I'll try my best!" Gon answered with determination.

Next she pointed at Leorio. "You, you are no problem. Just try to concentrate on your job."

"Does it look like I'm going to slack off?"

Finally, she pointed at Alluka. "And you Alluka, just have fun at school and make friends."

"I will try my best too!" She had the same determination as Gon.

"Good." Himeko smiled back. "With that, the meeting is over. Enjoy your first day at school, or work whichever you are going to!"

* * *

After eating Hakuryuu's pathetic attempt of a breakfast, they all headed towards school. Himeko's school had an Elementary, Middle and High school section but it was not compulsory to attend all three of them. The Elementary school building was a little further away from the other two while the Middle and High school buildings were right next to each other and both of their playgrounds were split by a fence.

"Himeko!" Himeko heard a familiar voice. It was Ami, who lived quite close to her. Seeing her friend head to school, Ami ran up to her but slowed down as the rest of the group looked up at the mention of Himeko's name. Ami looked at each and everyone and could only spot one familiar looking person which was Hakuryuu. "Woah, since when did you start recruiting members for a boys scout?" She jokingly asked, while playfully hitting Himeko's arm.

"Since yesterday!" Himeko didn't exactly find the joke funny.

Ami looked around again. "Looks like you made quite a good progress. But jokes aside, who are they?"

Himeko introduced her friend to her so called cousins one by one. With Hakuryuu there to confirm everything, Ami believed everything off the bat. She only knew Himeko for a couple of years, so she wasn't surprised that Himeko had cousins from abroad staying with her. She did however question Killua and Kurapika's hair colour to which they just told Ami what Himeko wanted them to say.

"But seriously, you never told me you had such good looking cousins."

"I would have told you if I knew myself." Himeko answered sarcastically. Ami was slightly confused by her comment until Hakuryuu interrupted.

"Looks run in our genes, Himeko was the only one who didn't inherit them." He laughed.

"Brains is something that's rare in our family too. I'm one of those rare ones who has that in our family." She shot back.

"Eh, how mean of you Kou-chan!"

"Stop it with the Kou-chan, call me by my real name!"

"They get along well, don't they?" Ami whispered over to the others to which they could only nod in silence.

* * *

After ending their sibling fight, they had finally reached the Elementary school section. Leorio had already left for his work place and told everyone that he will be fine but Alluka on the other hand was very nervous about her very first day at a school with only humans around.

"I don't want to go anymore, can't I just come with you?" She asked Himeko. The girls couldn't help but sympathise with Alluka and Ami tried her best to cheer her up.

"Come on Alluka, try your best. Elementary school is fun, trust me. You get free milk during your breaks." This was Ami's attempt to make the little one go to school, but as soon as it got out of hand Himeko decided to take charge.

"Ignore her! Just try your best to make new friends and have fun, okay?" Himeko said. Hakuryuu then helped to calm the girl down, he was used to the situation as he had to deal with Himeko not wanting to school a lot so he managed to get her to say yes. He looked over to Killua and signalled him to say some encouraging words.

Killua looked over at Alluka, who he had not spoken to for the whole morning. "Try to get along with everyone. Your uniform looks cute on you." As usual, Killua's tone was very soft spoken when talking to his little sister and Alluka finally agreed. She didn't reply to Killua due to the fact that he still owed Himeko an apology but all the encouragement gave her courage to go to school and make friends just like any child would do at her age. She was half human after all, so she was never as harsh and emotionless like her older siblings and she lacked emotional support. The feeling she got from being surrounded by people who cared about her was new to her but she liked it.

After waving her goodbye, it was time for the Middle schoolers and High schoolers to separate. Hakuryuu took Kurapika with him through the front reception of their school building while Himeko and Ami took Gon and Killua. The girls told them to wait there until someone would come and take them to their respective classes. The girls then headed to their homerooms.

"Want to check out the results before going to class?" Ami asked. That reminded her, the midterm test results came out. They would usually display the ranking in the hallway. It was harsh but it helped students work harder to avoid the embarrassment of having their low grades being displayed.

There was quite a crowd around the board and the two girls managed to squeeze through, where they met up with their other friends. They checked the ranking and Himeko was placed second. It was nothing new for them, so it was no big deal. They celebrated more about Ran and Yumi moving up a few ranks.

Mai looked at the top scorer. "He did it again."

"Daichi Kagome?" Ran asked. "He's good at everything, but he is really quiet in class. He doesn't talk unless he has to."

"You guys are in his class, right? What is he like?" Hana asked them.

"They call him the full package, but that's all we know." Yumi answered. "He is a mystery even to us, but how does it feel to always be second compared to him?"

"I don't really care, I mean compare the scores." Himeko pointed at their total scores. Himeko was a high scorer but her scores felt a lot more human compared to Daichi's. It was obvious that she made quite a few mistakes overall and the third scorer wasn't too far off her results but Daichi was different. His scores were always close to a full total score and he usually only makes a few mistakes here and there. It never bothered Himeko before because of the fact that her scores are so far off his, it would be a lot more frustrating if she had only scored one or two marks less than him overall. "Do you get it?" She asked and her friends couldn't help but agree from where she was coming from.

"What about the Class rep meetings?" Ami asked Himeko. "You are both Class reps, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but hardly anyone talks in the meetings. We just try to do our work as fast as possible and then get out of there."

"That guy is a mystery."

"He is weird too." Himeko added remembering yesterday's incident.

"Yeah, he just comes to school, hardly talks and scores the highest scores in tests and performs the best in sports classes. If someone told me that he was some sort of alien then I wouldn't really be surprised." Ami thought out loud.

Their discussion was interrupted by the morning bell, and the girls all headed to their respective classes. Himeko, Ami and Hana entered their class which was filled by chatter and gossips. They sat down in their seats before their teacher came in. "We have two new students joining us." She said.

The teacher's announcement made the silent class break out into chatter again.

"New students? At this time of the year?"

"Two new students? Why are they sending both to our class?"

"Now, now class." The teacher interrupted. "Please be quiet and get along with them. You can come in boys."

_"Oh god, here we go!"_ Himeko thought as Gon and Killua entered the room. There were a few remarks made by girls on how cute Gon looked with his innocent and baby-like face but Killua just stuck out like a sore thumb with his silver hair. Looking around the room, light brown was the lightest hair colour.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Gon Freeces, lets get along!" Gon smiled brightly.

"Killua Zoldyck."

"Does anyone have any questions to ask?" The teacher asked. A few hands raised in the air.

"Yeah, why is your hair silver?" A girl asked Killua. She was just curious and didn't mean any harm of course.

"I dyed it." Killua said was Himeko told him to say.

"Why did you dye it silver?" Another boy from the class asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"What brand did you use, it looks quite natural." A girl asked.

"I don't know, some brand from my hometown."

"Where are you two from?"

Gon and Killua looked at each other before Gon answered. "Europe." The class was excited to have foreigners join their class, but they found that Gon's reply wasn't too specific.

"Which part of Europe?" A boy asked. They didn't know what to answer and neither of them could think of a European country to name. It would be even more problematic if they named a random country and were asked to speak in their native language.

With Gon and Killua frozen, the teacher decided to take over. "Lets give them a little time to adjust to their new class before bombarding them with questions, okay? They seem a little taken back. You boys can go and take a seat in those empty seats there."

The class watched the two walk to their seats in silence.

"Hey, Himeko." Ami whispered. "Isn't it great, your cousins are in your class."

Unfortunately, a boy who sat close to them overheard. "They are your cousins Himeko? Why didn't you say so earlier?" He bursted out so the whole class could hear.

All eyes turned to her. _"Fuck my life."_ She thought before she lightly banged her head against the table.

* * *

In Hakuryuu's class, things went a little bit smoother. Hakuryuu had already welcomed their new classmate and announced that they were related.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Their teacher turned to Kurapika.

"My name is Kurapika Kurta, it's nice to meet you." He introduced himself to the class. Of course, there were a few hands being raised in their class too. Humans are curious beings after all, no need to blame them. However, in their class things were a lot calmer.

"Are you biracial? A girl asked him.

"Yes, I am biracial." He answered. Girls couldn't help but fawn over their new classmate, but we can't blame them.

"Where are you from Kurapika?" A boy from the class asked.

"Europe." He answered.

"Where exactly?"

"France." Unlike Gon and Killua, Kurapika has done his homework well and he was prepared for every question that was going to be thrown at him. He read a lot of books on French culture and the language of course.

"Can you say something in French?" One of the girls asked in an excited tone. Everyone knows that Paris is a modern and chic city labeled as the 'City of Love', and of course french men are stereotyped as being romantic and the language is elegant.

_"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurapika Kurta. Je suis enchanté de faire votre."_ He knew that the question was going to be asked so he made sure to practice a few times. Since no one in the class was a french speaker, they couldn't exactly point out flaws so Kurapika wasn't exactly worried. He gave the class a convincible performance and it looked like everyone, especially the girls believed it.

"Thank you Kurapika, you can go and take a seat." The teacher pointed at the nearest empty seat.

Alluka on the other hand seemed to have more luck than everyone else. She wasn't asked any unusual questions about her origins or anything and although she was very scared having to introduce herself to the whole class, she managed to win the class over. She started to enjoy her class and learnt a lot in comparison to her brother, Gon and Kurapika. Most of the things that were taught in Kurapika's class was something he had already learnt. He had quite a lot of knowledge of certain things and due to his interest in books, he was quite smart. He had no trouble coping in his class and actually found it boring.

Gon on the other hand hates maths. He enjoys physical activities such as running or any sports in general compared to academics. Killua had a hard time staying awake. He was pretty much bored to death in class and just like Kurapika, he was taught quite a few things back home. Just because he was a demon doesn't mean that he wasn't educated. Luckily for them, lunch time soon arrived.

"Hey Killua, Gon, wanna hang out with us?" A few boys in the class approached them.

"Sure." Gon beamed. Killua didn't really care either way, their memories were going to be erased once he left for Nyx so it didn't make a difference. Gon on the other hand was more of a social butterfly.

"Sweet!" The group of boys from their class gathered their chairs and sat around Gon's and Killua's tables. Gon tried his best to answer all of their questions with Killua occasionally helping him here and there.

"Is it true, you two are Himeko's cousins?" One of the boys in the group asked. The boys were anticipating their response.

"Yes." Gon went along with the act now that the truth was out.

Another boy just sighed. "I feel sorry for you two. How is she at home?"

Gon didn't really know how to respond to the question. He didn't like the fact that the boys were starting to back chat about her, it made him feel uncomfortable. Killua on the other hand knew it would end up like that. If he didn't like her attitude at times, then chances would be slim for other guys to like her. Gon was one of those rare cases that would like a person no matter how bad their personality was, as long as they had some good in them then it was okay.

"I guess she is a bitch at home too."

"I knew it! She can't be any different at home than she is at school."

"What did she do?" Gon asked. He wanted to know why they didn't like her.

One of the boys put his arm around the boy next to him before he started speaking. "You see, this guys? His name is Hiroshi. At the start of the year he confessed to her, but she rudely turned him down. She even had a go at him for asking her out, who does she think she is?" Hiroshi was sitting there awkwardly as Gon and even Killua looked at him. He was too embarrassed to look them into the eyes.

"Not just Hiroshi. Our friend from Class B asked her friend Hana out, you know the girl with the light brown hair. Himeko butted in." Another boy started to complain. "First she rejects Hiroshi and then she gets jealous of her friend who got confessed by someone else. What a bitch!"

Gon didn't know what to say. Surely Himeko must have had a reason for acting the way she did, but they made it seem like they were the victims in the whole situation.

"Must suck for you to be related to her. She has a brother in High school and he is nice. I feel sorry for him since he constantly has to deal with all her whining."

"Himeko is nice." Gon tried to slip in one compliment. "She looked after us while we stayed there."

"You don't have to try so hard Gon, we pity you. She doesn't care for anyone but herself."

"Would you stop your constant complaining, you are worse than girls." Killua interrupted. He was right, not even girls would backchat someone like that.

"Why, don't you agree with us?"

"No, you are right. She has such a disgusting attitude, I'd rather rot in the pits of Ny-, I mean hell than deal with her. But she does care for people she thinks are important to her, even if there are just a few people she cares about. If you have something to say to her, go and say it to her face instead of talking shit about her behind her back. That's something only a coward would do."

"You are sticking up for her because you are her cousins."

"Your argument doesn't make any sense. If I hate someone, then I just hate them. It doesn't matter whether they are related to me or not." He somehow found himself sticking up for Himeko, whom he had a fight with yesterday. He hated to admit it but she did save him, his sister and she truly cares for her parents and older brother. "You all seem so obsessed on talking about her, do you all like her or something?"

Gobsmacked, the group of boys just left their table and Gon and Killua found themselves alone again. They didn't mind though, Gon felt much better once they've left.

"That was so cool of you!" Gon smiled at Killua. He found himself not liking those boys either but before he could voice his own opinion, Killua somehow managed to beat him to it.

"Be quiet, I just put those losers in their place!" Killua answered like it was no big deal, but he was flustered at Gon's compliment. It wasn't often that he received a compliment like that.

"Hey, you two!" Ami ran up to the boys, with Himeko and Hana slowly following her. "Do you want to have lunch with us? We can show you around school!" The boys instinctively looked at Himeko to see whether she approves.

"What are you looking at me for? If you want to come, then just come." She replied.

"Then we'll come, right Killua?" Gon looked at Killua waiting for his opinion.

"I don't really care." But before he could finish his sentence, Gon and Ami pulled him out of the chair.

"We have three more girls joining us in the playground, so I hope you don't mind having six girls around you." Hana informed them.

"What do you mean, of course they don't mind!" Ami interrupted. "It's a guy's dream to be surrounded by so many girls, am I right?" She turned to the boys only to get an awkward smile from Gon, while Killua just kept his pokerface. "Oh come on, don't act so innocent!"

Gon and Ami quickly found themselves getting along with each other since they liked to socialise while Hana just checked through her phone. Himeko and Killua walked in silence until they arrived at the school vending machine where they wanted to get some drinks for themselves.

Hana decided to ask the boys a question. "You seem to be getting along with those guys from our class. They didn't ask you two anything weird, did they?" Gon's and Killua's expression revealed everything. Hana was quiet most of the time, but she was quite observant. They looked at Himeko who was putting coins into the machine.

"They asked about Himeko." Gon answered.

"Oh really?" Himeko asked while she was deciding what drink to get. "I'm surprised they talked about me, we don't really get along."

"Ever since the start of the year they've been total assholes to Himeko." Ami added.

"It's because of the way she talks." Hana pointed out. "Himeko has a bad choice of words."

"Well, all the girls in our class get along fine with her. It's just them." Ami defended her friend. Himeko on the other hand didn't exactly care. She put a few more coins in and got Gon and Killua a drink too.

"I just ignore them when I walk past them now." Himeko said as she passed Gon and Killua their drinks. "I don't really care."

"You shouldn't care, they are total douchebags!" Ami stated.

"I think it's because of what happened at the start of the year." Hana voiced out her wisdom once again.

"You mean when Hiroshi asked her out?" Gon asked.

"You know?" Hana looked up from her phone. "They told you?"

Gon nodded his head. "They said that Himeko shouted at him for asking her out."

"Why would any girl do that?" Ami questioned. "They clearly acted as victims."

"What happened?" Gon asked curiously.

Ami explained the situation at the start of the year. It was true that Hiroshi liked Himeko since last year, but he never really bothered her since they were in different classes last year. Well, Hiroshi wasn't exactly the one who bothered her in the first place. The boy was too shy to tell her out of his own mouth, but it was obvious that he had a crush on her. His friends were the ones who made a big deal out of everything. They passed notes to her telling her that their friend liked her, teased her when she entered the classroom and pointed at her whenever they talked about her. They shouted Hiroshi's name out when they walked past Himeko would sometimes wait outside the school after club activities were over just to tease her even more. She tried hard to bear with it for a month before she finally snapped and told confronted Hiroshi about it. Himeko is bad with her words, so of course she took her anger out on the poor guy but she mainly told him to go and tell his friends to stop and she also told him that if he really did like her, he would have just told her face to face instead of hiding behind his friends. She might have even considered going out with him if he did that, but he didn't.

Gon then asked about Hana and the boy in Class B before Hana sighed and started to explain her situation. She told Gon and Killua that she had a boyfriend in High school and that she tried to turn the boy in Class B down but even though she tried to sort things out, everything that happened to Himeko pretty much happened to her as well. Although she had a boyfriend and was happily in a relationship, they still kept bothering her. Hana was the calmest one out of everyone so she just ignored all the teasing but Himeko didn't like it so she told them to stop once and for all.

Killua understood, they were back chatting about her because they were too scared to call her a bitch to her face. But then again, no matter how rude Himeko might have been she had a reason to be so mad. They didn't exactly have the right to call her names since they weren't the victims in this situation. _"Pathetic humans."_ He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Ami asked him.

"Nothing."

"Well now that's out of the way, let's go and eat already!" Himeko suggested as she started walking of to the playground by herself. "I don't care anymore, so there is no reason to make a big deal out of it Ami. Just let it go!"

"That's Himeko for you." Ami and Hana smiled.

"She might be stubborn and is hard to handle and sometimes her arguments don't really make any sense, but it's hard to get a friend like her." Ami explained. "Sure, she is blunt about her opinions and she even made me cry once or twice by telling me things straight to my face but at least she doesn't hide behind a crowd and back chat about you."

Whether her friends were actually complimenting her or just straight out insulting her, the boys couldn't tell at all. After all, her friends were just as weird as her even if they were a lot more bearable than her. Killua wondered how an arrogant and stuck up snob got along with a happy go lucky idiot and a freak that hardly ever spoke. Then he remembered Ami mentioning that there were three more of them.

_"These creatures just keep on multiplying, don't they?"_ He thought, imagining how the other three might look like.

"Oh before I forget, Himeko does get a little more sensitive around _that_ time of the month." Ami mentioned all of the sudden. She made sure that Himeko is far away and couldn't hear what she was about to warn them about. "Her fights hardly make sense when she is on _the time of the month_."

Gon and Killua gave the two a confused look. Firstly, neither of them were girls and had to deal with any of this. Secondly, Gon didn't exactly need to learn anything about puberty in his Academy back in Gaia. Their parents would usually make sure they were aware of their own developing bodies. Killua never had to deal with anything like that either. He didn't have any older sisters and as a demon, he had other priorities than knowing what kind of changes occurred in a female body.

"They don't look like they know what you are talking about." Hana pointed out, reading their expressions. "She is talking about hormonal changes a girl has when she goes through puberty and PMS." However, Hana's blunt explanation didn't exactly help either. Ami just sighed and looked over to see how far away Himeko was so she doesn't hear the conversation. She then leaned over to whisper the explanation into their ears and judging by their expressions, they were quite shocked.

"Girls bleed continuously for a whole week from below?!" Gon blurted out.

"Shhh.." Ami covered Gon's mouth instinctively not wanting the whole school to know what they were talking about. It was embarrassing to talk about it in Middle school.

"I don't get what the big deal is, it's just blood." Killua thought out loud. Bleeding wasn't a big deal for him at all, most demons actually enjoyed a the sight of blood.

"You would be bitching too if you would start bleeding for a whole week from your private area nonstop every month." Hana said bluntly. "Besides, I'm surprised that they haven't had the talk in your previous school yet, we are fourteen. Or could it be that you don't reproduce sexually in Europe."

Ami coughed a few times before she started to explain what Hana meant. "You see, when a boy and a girl really love each other, they-"

"I think we know what happens next!" Killua stopped her halfway. They then turned to Gon who seemed a little flustered himself.

"What's with the hold up." Himeko snapped the group out of their conversation. She was quite far ahead and started to walk back towards them. "Ami stop talking, lunch time will be over by the time you finish!"

"Damn, she caught me!" Ami chuckled before she started walking towards Himeko who was waiting for the rest of them to come and join. Hana quietly followed after her which left Gon and Killua to follow them too.

_Bing_

Himeko received a text message.

_**From**: Aniki_

_**Subject**: Lunch_

_Meet us at the fence near the High school playground and bring Killua and Gon with you. You can bring your group with you too, the more the merrier! Let's party!ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ_

"Aniki wants us to meet him near the gates." Himeko informed them as she sighed at how embarrassing her immature brother's text was.

"I'll send Yumi a message." Hana said as she took her phone back out. With that, they left to meet up with the High Schoolers.

* * *

"We are here!" Hakuryuu announced as they reached the fence. They saw a few middle schoolers it on the other side of the fence, talking. "We'll wait here."

"Who is coming again?" Yumi's brother, Yuusuke asked. Yuusuke and Hakuryuu were friends since Middle school just like their younger siblings.

"My sister, your sister and the rest of them and my other two cousins. One of them is Kurapika's brother." He told them.

"You have a brother, Kurapika?" Ryusuke asked, another one of Hakuryuu's friends asked.

"Yes, his name is Gon." Kurapika answered. They weren't related by blood, but for the sake of the whole cousin story, Kurapika made up that he was going to be siblings with Gon and Leorio who were all from Gaia while Killua and Alluka were siblings just like in real life.

"Does he look like you?"

"No, he inherited our mother's black hair instead."

"You must look very different then."

"Yes, we look very different."

Hakuryuu cut in. "Lets go and get something to eat first. We don't want to watch the kids eat especially when my sister won't spare me one bite of her food. At least Yumi will share a bite of her food with Yuusuke, but the rest of us would be stranded."

"I only get leftovers from Yumi. She gives me everything she doesn't want." Yuusuke informed them.

"Well, how about this." Hakuryuu suggested. "Kurapika, you wait here for the kids. I'll get you something."

"Are you sure?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, it's your first day so it's my treat!" He smiled at him before he left with his group of friends. There was no sign of the Middle schoolers arriving, so Kurapika decided to lie down on the grass and stare at the cloudy sky. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Back in Nyx, a few demons gathered at Kuroro's mansion. They weren't exactly there for a party, they were going to talk business.

"Where is Kuroro?" Nobunaga asked the other guests as he entered the dining room. He sat down at table looking at the familiar faces.

"He is not here yet." Shizuku answered as she helped herself to the food on the table.

"What nerves he has, inviting us over to his place and being late!" Uvogin complained. He might not look like it, but he didn't like people being unpunctual.

"Calm down, he will turn up eventually!" Machi said in her calm and cold tone.

"Leader is here!" Shalnark informed everyone, looking at Kuroro who was entering the dining room.

"I'm glad you could all make it." He greeted his guests. "It's been long since we've seen each other."

The people who have just gathered at Kuroro's mansion were a group of high class demons. They called themselves the 'Phantoms' and were a strong group of demons that were lead by Kuroro. The group consisted of three of the Deadly Sins, their leader Kuroro, Nobunaga and Feitan also known as _Pride, Sloth_ and _Wrath_ respectively and other strong demons. Kuroro selected them all himself and they were all very skilled.

"I've got news regarding our #4. He is no longer part of us." Kuroro told them, and they all looked towards the empty seat that belonged to the old #4.

"What happened to him?" Shalnark asked.

"I've had a little talk with him regarding an incident that happened a while ago that was related to my little brother. He was involved and did a few things behind our backs which goes against our code, so I've dismissed him."

"I was never so fond of that bastard Omokage." Franklin admitted.

"What's going to happen to him?" Pakunoda asked.

"I'd like to go and deal with him?" Feitan mumbled.

"There is no need Feitan. Hisoka seems to be on his case, so we'll let him do the dirty work." Kuroro explained.

"Speaking of Hisoka, he is up to something again." Machi informed the group.

"How do you know?" Nobunaga asked her curiously.

"He told me. Not like I wanted to know or cared."

"He seems to be trying to get close to you Machi." Pakunoda pointed out. "I think he is interested."

"He is a pest." Machi replied bluntly. She didn't like Hisoka at all and knew that Hisoka is only interested in her ability. "He said something about wanting to go to Earth to look for his brother and some girl."

"Why did he tell you?" Nobunaga asked.

"How should I know? He probably wanted me to come and tell our Leader. He also mentioned something about wanting to make a deal with _Greed_."

"What are you going to do about that, Leader?" Uvogin asked.

"I don't really care what he kind of deal he wants to make with Illumi. I'm aware that Illumi wants to control Killua and Hisoka is interested in that human who came to Nyx a while back, but it could be bad if he manages to get Illumi and the two children on his side. The children are weak right now, but they have the potential to become very strong especially Killua who inherited father's flame of destruction." Kuroro explained. "For now, we just need a replacement for Omokage and I have a candidate in mind."

"Candidate?" Feitan asked, looking at his older brother Nobunaga who also got a hint.

"You don't mean _Envy_, do you?" Nobunaga questioned. "That boy won't leave his mother's side."

"I've watched everyone grow up, and our youngest three siblings were the most interesting to watch. Killua never wanted his powers and was only close to our little sister, Alluka. Alluka never left Killua's side and she was the only one who was fortunate enough to interact with him. Kalluto on the other hand always watched over Killua, it could be because of his mother's influence. He always envied Alluka's relationship with Killua, so I have a way to get him to join."

Hearing Kuroro talk, Nobunaga just sighed. "Do what you want, I don't care no more."

"I want you and Feitan to come with me to talk to him." Kuroro told him. "It would be better if us three went together."

Feitan wasn't hard to convince and after some talking, Kuroro managed to talk Nobunaga into it.

"Is that all we came for?" Uvogin asked impatiently.

"No, be on your guard from now on." Nobunaga warned him. "With Hisoka and Illumi working together, it might make things messy for us. Don't jump into a fight with those two, they are dangerous."

"We will meet again once we've convinced _Envy_, I will let you know when that will be." With Kuroro's words, the meeting was over.

As the meeting ended, Shalnark looked around the room and looked at Kuroro's display of rare objects Kuroro liked to collect. They ranged from ancient books to prized heads of rare beasts, horns and rare jewellery. Anything he was interested in, he collected but he only kept the things he liked and sells the rest off. What stood out the most was the pair of Scarlet eyeballs which was placed right in the middle of the shelf.

"You still kept that?" Shalnark asked pointing at the pair of Eyeballs in the glass display. "What happened to the other ones?"

"He sold them a few years ago." Nobunaga answered. "He only keeps the things he likes"

"Then why did he keep that pair?"

The question raised thoughts. He was right, why did Kuroro keep that one pair of eyes and sell the others.

"After all the trouble we went through to get all those eyeballs." Phinks complained. "Those bastards were noisy."

"You think? It was fun hearing those screams." Feitan muttered. "Slaughtering each and every one of them and gauging their eyeballs."

"There is one of them left somewhere, according to one of them." Nobunaga pointed out. "A man swore that his son will avenge them."

"Want me to get his eyeballs too?" Feitan asked.

"There is no need, I've got the pair I wanted." Kuroro stated looking at the single pair standing on the shelf.

"What's so special about that pair?" Shizuku asked.

"It belonged to some woman." Nobunaga answered. The fact that it belonged to a woman raised questions to why their Leader would want to keep that single pair.

"Her eyes, her trembling scarlet eyes. They were so….. _enchanting_." Kuroro tried to remember that woman's face. "She looked at me with those beautiful, red eyes full of _fear_. I wanted _her_, I wanted _those eyes,_ I wanted _every_ single one of them."

* * *

**A/n - **I wrote this little by little during my free time between studying, and yes it's a very long chapter. I've also completed the next chapter but I need to go over it and edit it some more. Thank you for all the reviews, they are very encouraging. Don't be afraid to leave any critical feedback that could help me improve my writing!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Red_

...

"Congratulations boys and girls, we are proud to welcome you officially as the new batch of students entering our Academy. We look forward to see you all grow and become stronger before you set out and protect what our Lord has left us behind."

Kurapika sat in the Academy hall listening to the Principal give the speech to their entrance ceremony. He looked around and spotted a few familiar face. One of them was Gon who was intently listening to the Principal talk. He seemed a lot more determined compared to the other students who were just bored, like Leorio who couldn't help but keep yawning indicating how boring the speech was. They all met on the day of the entrance exam and helped each other get through the physical tests. Kurapika hardly ever met with people outside his clan, but he found himself grow fond of both Gon and Leorio who in his opinion stood out from the crowd, well at least Gon stood out.

The entrance ceremony wasn't exactly about much. The Principal started off by introducing himself and the Academy and paying respects to Lord Deion before he continued. He talked about the achievements of previous students and explained rules and regulations. The Academy was strict not just with the studies, but they also wanted their students to grow up to become strong and respectful warriors who the future generations could look up. After all, the faith of Earth and Gaia was in their hands.

After the entrance ceremony was over and they were assigned to their classes, and introduced to their teachers. The teachers all looked different, some looked a lot stricter while others more laid back. Of course students prayed to get the nice teachers. The students were then allowed to leave for the day. The entrance exam happened over the past week and was concluded with a written test which out of the three boys we know, only Kurapika liked. Even Gon was a nervous wreck during the written exam although he was blooming with confidence during the previous tests. Students were allowed to go home and celebrate their entry for a day before they had to return back to the Academy. It was part of their guidelines for students to stay in dorms.

Kurapika walked out of the hall and looked up at the sky. It was the usual blue sky and weather was warm as always. Deion blessed his own world with eternal warm and sunshine so for gaians the concept of having four different seasons on Earth seemed fascinating. Stories about white snow crystals falling from the sky in the winter seemed almost magical to them, but they couldn't complain. Natural catastrophes did not occur in Gaia and the catastrophes that happen on Earth are actually caused by Silva; being of destruction.

"It's good to see you again, Kurapika!" Gon patted Kurapika on the back. Kurapika turned around after hearing a familiar voice to see the boy smiling brightly behind him. "But we aren't in the same class."

"Yeah, congratulations of getting into the Academy too." Kurapika smiled back at him.

Leorio approached the two boys who were deep in their conversation. "Congratulations you two, I guess we all made it somehow."

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you again Leorio. I didn't think you'd make it." Kurapika joked, making Gon laugh too.

"Take that back!"

Gon and Kurapika continued to laugh and eventually managed to stop.

"None of us are in the same classes, though." Leorio frowned a little. Sure, he was happy that they all made it but it would have been a lot more exciting for them all to be in the same class or at least be roommates.

"Yes, we were just talking about that." Gon added. "It's a shame but it doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, right?"

Kurapika and Leorio smiled at each other, before they smiled at Gon. After hearing the difficulty of the entrance exam, Kurapika didn't even know whether Gon would pass or not. He was very naive when they first met and is still very naive after the exam. But something about Gon caught Kurapika's interest. That's exactly why Kurapika decided to stick around with the two of them.

"Well, we'll see each other again. I'll be heading home first." Leorio was the first to leave them. At this stage, he was still living with his grandmother who was running the small medical shop. She recently started feeling unwell so Leorio worried a lot about her, especially now that he will be living in a dorm. He had to use every moment of his free time to look after her and make sure that she eats well and takes her medication on time. Kurapika eventually left too. He had to go and break the good news to his clan before packing and coming back to the Academy. Gon was the only one who stayed behind at the Academy wanting to introduce himself to his new mentor, Wing.

* * *

As soon as Kurapika reached the little village that was inhabited by his clan, he was greeted by a beautiful girl. Just like Kurapika, she had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair was wavy and reached just past her waist and she wore the traditional clothes of a Kurta, in baby pink. She pulled him into a tight hug, refusing to let go.

"What do you think you are doing, Sheila?" Kurapika asked in an annoyed tone, trying hard to break out of the hug. The girl eventually let go of him and looked him straight in the eyes. She was a few inches taller than Kurapika and also a few years older than him.

She gave him a wide grin before patting his head. "I'm so proud of you!" She said as she ruffled through his hair, which eventually ruined his neatly brushed hair.

"Stop it already, I'm not a little boy anymore!" Kurapika yelled. Slightly startled by his tone, she immediately removed her hand but she found herself smiling at him again.

"You are right." She gave him a genuine but sad smile. "You're not a boy anymore, you've grown into a young man."

She pulled the shorter boy into another hug to hide the tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "I'm proud of you, I'm honestly really really proud."

"What are you talking about, of course I'd pass that test. It was a piece of cake. Besides, you're not my mother so let go!"

"Of course, Kurapika is really smart after all." She finally let go of Kurapika before wiping her tears with her sleeves. "He is one of our clan's prodigies."

Kurapika just let out a sigh before handing her his handkerchief. "Here, don't use your sleeves to wipe your tears. You are an adult now!" She accepted the handkerchief and turned around to wipe her tears away before cleaning her nose with it. She then turned back around and handed him the used handkerchief with a bright smile.

"Just keep the handkerchief now that your snot is all over it." Kurapika told her in a witty yet disgusted tone, pointing at the handkerchief. That's when Sheila finally realised that the handkerchief was now unusable and hid it behind her back apologising, which only made Kurapika break out into laughter. Kurapika just kept giggling like a little boy and walked past her entering the village to greet the rest of the clan who all congratulated him, followed by Sheila who stayed close behind him.

The whole clan decided to celebrate Kurapika's entrance into the Academy by throwing a banquet. The Kurta clan consisted of a few individuals in Gaia who had unusual eyes. It was a condition that was passed down generations in the clan. When angered or agitated, their eyes would turn a beautiful scarlet red. It was no secret, and many other gaians knew about this. They didn't even think of it as a medical condition, they thought of their beautiful eyes as a blessing. However, whenever a child is born into the clan without this ability, their eye sight would slowly deteriorate. This was very rare and currently, only one person has this extremely rare condition; Sheila's younger brother, Pairo.

The Kurta clan was also an excellent warrior clan. All of the members in the clan became warriors and they were considered as one of the elites amongst the Lower Realm of Gaia. Kurapika joined the Academy to join them one day and there was only one boy who was younger than Kurapika at this point, which was Pairo. Pairo hasn't entered the Academy yet and although he is blind, he was determined to become one of the strongest in the clan.

"Eat up Kurapika, you won't be able to eat such good food at the Academy." His mother put some more food on the boy's plate.

"Thank you, mother."

"The Academy was very strict on food back in my days, so make sure you eat up today before you leave for your Dorm tomorrow. We want to fatten you up before you leave."

"Don't fatten him up too much though, he'll have trouble finding a girlfriend at the Academy." Sheila threw in a witty joke.

"Sheila, don't be so rude to Kurapika." Sheila's father lightly hit her on her head.

"What was that for, daddy?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Deserves you right, snot girl." Kurapika stuck his tongue out.

She just blew her bangs out of frustration as her father and Kurapika were starting to gang up on her. "Whatever."

Everyone had finally calmed down after the banquet was over. Kurapika wanted to take a walk around the village before he left since he won't be able to return for a while, and Sheila offered to walk with him along with Pairo.

"How is the Academy?" Pairo asked Kurapika, curiously. He was hoping to take the entrance exam and join him pretty soon too, so he took this as an opportunity to milk some information out of Kurapika. He asked every single member in the clan the same question about the Academy he wanted to enter and he wanted to hear Kurapika's opinion on it too. His blindness did not stop him as Pairo never viewed it as a disadvantage. He claimed that because of his condition, he has enhanced his other senses well so in his opinion he had the advantage. His determination drew Kurapika closer to him and they ended up becoming really close friends.

The trio sat down under a large tree where Kurapika started to tell stories of how the entrance exam went with a few cheeky commentaries from Sheila. Pairo was only interested in the action, so Kurapika purposely talked about the written exam just to watch Pairo's reaction. He then ended up talking about Gon and Leorio who he met during the exam and the thought of making friends outside the clan excited Pairo.

"Your batch had it easy!" Sheila complained, listening to Kurapika's stories. "My examiners were a lot harsher than that when I took the exam."

"Tough luck, big sis." Pairo commented only to receive a beating on the head from Sheila.

"Well at least you passed." Kurapika added.

"I still think you had it too easy, the Academy is seriously no joke! They will work you to the bone, especially that one teacher I had. His name is Mizuken. "

"I've been assigned into his class too."

"He isn't that bad to be honest but he is strict but also has that 'i don't care' attitude."

"What kind of teacher is that? He just sounds like a weirdo!"

"Well, you'll soon find out!"

With all that catching up, time flew and the three of them never really noticed. They headed back to their village and everyone was gathered up for a meeting. However, this time they didn't plan to throw another banquet. Things were a little more serious this time around and everyone in the clan changed into their white kimonos. This meant that things were serious and the clan was ready to head out to fight.

"There you are Sheila, you are the last one." Her mother called her in. Pairo and Kurapika also decided to attend the meeting out of curiosity.

"We are heading out to fight again tonight!" The clan elder announced. For the Kurta clan, there was hardly any time to rest. They were all A Class fighters and prodigies, the clan itself was one of Gaia's pride. "The demons that call themselves the Phantoms are causing trouble again."

"The Phantoms?" Kurapika asked.

"It's a group of high level demons that's said to be led by one of the Deadly Sins. I think it was _Pride_. It also has _Sloth_ and _Wrath_ in the group." Sheila explained.

"The Deadly sins?" Pairo asked in a worried tone. In Gaia, stories about the Deadly Sins were told to naughty children to make them listen to their parents, so from a young age gaians developed a fear towards them. Looking at Sheila though, she showed no signs of fear or hesitation. She was a Kurta, and Kurtas have pride as an elite warrior clan. Kurapika looked around to see that none of the clan members were afraid at the mention of the Deadly Sins. They all looked confident and willing to fight the monsters that threw their Lord Deion's worlds into chaos.

Kurapika was afraid of the look in Sheila's eyes. She wanted to fight those monsters at all costs to avenge the hundreds of lives they took. Her eyes flashed into the clan's signature scarlet colour out of excitement. They showed no fear but only confidence, and he was afraid of that very look. "Don't be reckless, Sheila." Was the only thing Kurapika could whisper to her.

Hearing a quiet mumble out of Kurapika's mouth, Sheila turned to him, "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

Kurapika and Pairo were sitting alone, watching the clan get ready to head out that night. Fighting had become a second nature to them, so it was no big deal. Kurapika and Pairo would usually end up watching the clan members run around organising their things. They never got involved as they didn't want to get in their way.

"Kurapika?" Pairo called softly.

Kurapika's head turned to his right where the younger boy was sitting. "What is it?"

"I'll try my best to join the Academy next year. If I get in, I won't hold back and I'll become stronger than you so be warned!"

Kurapika could only smile at Pairo's enthusiasm. "Okay, I won't hold back either."

"Once we are out of the Academy, we are able to fight along with the rest of the clan. Isn't the thought of that exciting?"

"It sure it."

"Lets form a team together with Sheila once we are done. We can become the Kurta clan's strongest Demon Slayers! We'll watch each other's backs!"

Pairo had really big dreams for someone his age. He was proud of how far his clan has gotten, prouder than any child his age could be. Although he was currently the youngest in the clan, even the elders admired his determination and Kurapika was no different.

"How about calling our team the Pairo and the Demon Slayers, or Pairo's Demon Elimination Squad, or does Pairo's Assassination Squad sound cooler?"

"They would all sound cooler if they had the name Kurapika instead of Pairo." Kurapika commented.

They felt a pat on their shoulders from behind. "Sheila's Assassination Squad sounds better than both!" Sheila ended up sitting down between the two boys and joined in the argument on what to call their future dream team.

In the evening, it was time for Kurapika to leave the clan and head back to the dorms where he'll be staying for the next few years while attending the Academy. His visit was short and he could only celebrate his entrance into the Academy with the clan for a day before he had to head back, but he was excited and looking forward to all the things he could learn to become stronger. He was wanting to leave the clan with no regrets and come back as a much stronger and wiser Kurapika.

"Take care, Kurapika." His mother pulled him into a final hug. "Don't stay up too late reading books and make sure to eat well."

"Yes, mother!"

"Also, don't forget to change your underwear everyday son." His father added, giving his son a thumbs up. "Hygiene is a man's top priority!"

"F-father!" Kurapika stuttered out of embarrassment.

"Good luck Kurapika, we all have faith you. We hope to have another fighter with us in a few years time." The elder said before looking at Pairo. "Maybe even two."

"Thank you, I'll take your blessings with me!"

Most of the clan members left, leaving only his parents, Pairo and Sheila behind. Kurapika's worried mother made sure to check his bag over and over again to make sure whether he hasn't forgotten anything while his father gave him a few tips and tricks on how to get sneak out extra food out of the cafeteria. He also started telling his son a few good hiding spots where he used to hide while skipping class before Kurapika's mother stopped him. She didn't want her son to follow his example, and she knew that he wouldn't.

"It sucks to see the babies grow up so fast." Sheila sighed out loud seeing Kurapika all set to leave.

Kurapika's mother couldn't help but agree with her, "I remember you children playing around, Kurapika kept everyone that he wanted to marry Sheila once he grows up."

Everyone shared a couple of laughs at the flustered and red Kurapika. "Mother, that was the past. I probably didn't even know what marriage was back then!"

"Who doesn't know what marriage is?" Pairo asked, giving Kurapika a few hard pats on the back.

"No need to blame him, I was a pretty child after all. If I lived outside this village, I would have gotten a lot more marriage proposals by now." Kurapika facepalmed at Sheila's self confidence.

"Says the girl who wiped her snot all over my handkerchief earlier!" He said sarcastically.

Sheila ignored his comment. "But you know, I might reconsider your offer once you come back from the Academy as a man." Her tone was serious and she didn't sound like she was joking about this whole marriage deal. The tips of Kurapika's ears turned red out of embarrassment.

"Sounds like we'll have to organise a wedding soon." Kurapika's father whispered over to his wife, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Lets give the kids their alone time before Kurapika leaves. You still had a few things you needed to pack."

The trio watched Kurapika's parents leave. In the end, they were the only ones left

"Lets form the KuraPaiShei Assassination Squad once you and Pairo graduate!" Sheila reminded them of the deal they made earlier on.

"I still think Pairo's Assassination Squad sounds better." Pairo pouted in disappointment. Kurapika and Sheila laughed before patting the boy on the head. Once they were done with their final goodbyes, it was time for Kurapika to leave. Sheila had no time to play around either since she had to go out and fight pretty soon.

"Keep this in mind Kurapika, I will join next year and I will become stronger than you. I will only let my sister marry you if you are stronger than me, so you better work hard!" Sheila gave her younger brother a proud pat on the head after hearing those words out of his mouth.

"Of course."

"Don't be reckless and behave while you attend lessons!" Sheila said.

"Yes, same goes to you."

Kurapika left the village and head back to the dorm that was assigned to him. Seeing his family and friends again after passing the exam encouraged him to do his best during the next couple of years at the Academy. He had to work hard to fulfill his end of the deal he made with Pairo and Sheila after all. But he left the village with eerie feeling. He glanced back a couple of times to see Sheila and Pairo waving with bright smiles on their lips, but he just couldn't shake this bad feeling off.

_It was the calm before the storm._

* * *

_Ding dong ding_

At the sound of the bell, students made their way into their classroom. Kurapika was amongst the crowd entering the lecture theatre and took his usual seat that was not too close to the front, but not too far back either. As their teacher Mizuken entered, the students stood up from their seats, greeted the teacher with a bow and sat back down.

"Okay, let me do the register." Mizuken took out a list of students and scanned the list. He had quite a lot of students in his class so the list was long. "Is anyone not here?"

No one responded. It was quite a stupid question to be honest, if someone wasn't there then they couldn't answer anyways.

"Okay good. Everyone is here." Mizuken started putting a tick next to every single name to mark them in. Kurapika couldn't really believe this Mizuken was the same Mizuken Sheila described. He was meant to be strict but this guys was just plain lazy.

Mizuken scanned the room before pointing at a student. "You, kid. Did I give any homework? You better not be lying." He warned in a threatening tone.

"Y-yes." Some students weren't exactly sure whether they should be scared of him or not take him seriously. He didn't look like the type of person that would remember what he ate for breakfast let alone what homework he gave the previous day so he can't exactly threaten them.

"Okay class, get your homework out and put them out on the table. I will tell someone to collect it and the meantime just talk amongst yourselves." Mizuken then sat at his desk and got out the previous marked assignments. In the meantime, the students all got out their homework and placed it neatly on their desks for someone to come and collect; well at least the ones who actually did the homework. Kurapika just dozed off after putting his homework sheets on the desk until he overheard a conversation between two students behind him.

"Have you heard of the Kurta clan? They went out to fight the Phantoms the other day but it's been over three weeks and they haven't come back."

"Kurtas? But aren't they those elite warriors, they are probably just on a vacation or something."

"There are rumours that they've been beaten by the Phantoms."

"No way, they are strong enough to fight hundreds of demons."

"According to my dad, the Phantoms only have thirteen members and three of them are the Deadly Sins. The rest of the members are A level demons."

Kurapika was in a state of denial. His clan was strong, they were one of the elites, he kept telling himself those things but at one point he couldn't deny it anymore.

"They are probably all dead."

After someone mentioned those words, Kurapika got up and punched his desk out of frustration.

"It's a lie." He mumbled as his eyes flashed scarlet. It was a mental struggle and the constant change in his eye colour said it all. The boy had caught the classes attention. The students all looked his way and the teacher looked up from his desk to see what the commotion was about.

"Is something the matter Mr. Kurta?" He questioned.

The two students behind exchanged guilty looks. "Shit, he is a Kurta."

His fellow students, the teacher, none of these things mattered to Kurapika at this moment. He had to see for himself, he couldn't believe them unless he's seen it with his own eyes.

"Please return to yourself!" The teacher ordered watching Kurapika leave his desk and head towards the door. But Kurapika didn't listen, he couldn't hear. His mind was clouded with thoughts and right now, studies and school were none of his priorities.

Kurapika headed back to his village to find it deserted. The houses were empty, not a soul to be seen. He ran and checked through each and every single house until he found a petite figure crouched in a dark corner. He approached the little boy slowly only to realise that it was Pairo.

"Pairo." Kurapika mumbled quietly before his voice got louder. "Pairo!"

However, the boy did not turn around or respond to Kurapika's calls. Kurapika got closer and touched the boys shoulders and Pairo backed away quickly out of instinct before he realised that it was just Kurapika.

"Pairo!" Kurapika called out again, glad to see that at least he was okay. But his happiness was scattered as soon as he saw Pairo struggle to say something. His lips moved, but no sound managed to escape. His eyes started to water out of frustration; he couldn't even utter his own friend's name anymore.

"Pairo, where is the clan?" Kurapika asked calmly. Pairo froze, he couldn't shed any more tears. There were more tears left to cry.

"Where is the clan?!" Kurapika raised his voice as he repeated his question. The sudden change in tone in Kurapika's voice startled the little boy and all he could do his hiccup now and then as he struggled to form words. Kurapika concluded that asking Pairo any questions wasn't going to be of any use. Pairo was already in a state of shock. The pride and confidence he had in his clan was completely scattered. He was helpless and his dreams were completely crushed. There was no going back for the boy anymore.

"Snap out of it Pairo, the clan is not dead!" Kurapika yelled. "They are not dead, damn it!" Kurapika was still in denial but Pairo has passed this stage already. For him, there was no point in denying it anymore, his family and friends were dead. Kurapika left the village out of frustration. Pairo didn't help at all and he had to find out for himself and he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

He had very little hope as he travelled to the war zone. It was hours away, on the outskirts of Gaia where the barrier between the worlds was set up. Each minute, each second felt like an eternity for him. He couldn't wait any longer and he didn't know whether he could last until he got there. His knees became weak as he walked more and more towards the battle zone, and it was only a matter of time before he collapsed, but he kept going to find out the truth.

As he reached the war zone, he was petrified. As the stench of the decomposing bodies entered his nose, he couldn't stand up on his own two feet anymore and collapsed to the ground unable to lift himself up again. The place reeked of _death_. Tears streamed down at the sight before him. He managed to find enough strength to crawl through the sea of corpses that were drowned in their own blood. Their Kurta blood was their pride, and for this pride to be drained from their bodies and scattered all over the dirty soil was a horrible sight for him to see with his very own eyes. The white uniforms they wore with so much confidence was dirtied and stained blood red. The things they went through was beyond his imagination, all the torture, all the pain; he was lost for words.

Kurapika finally found himself in front of two warriors that died hand in hand. His shaking hand reached out for them. "Mother, father?" He turned over the corpses and was horrified. He gagged at the sight of his own parents and what those monsters had done to them. They were tortured slowly before they were brutally murdered and robbed of their eyes. The fact that those demons seemed to have enjoyed the torturing angered Kurapika. He was a mess, unable to know what to feel. One side of him was burning with hate, anger and a sudden lust for vengeance. Another was filled with fear, imagining what his beloved went through.

"Mother. Mother!" Kurapika tried the best to shake his mother's corpse lightly, hoping that she was somehow still alive but there was no response. He couldn't let go of his mother's body for a while and frantically tried to wake her up before moving on to his father. He was desperately trying to wake them up but he couldn't. Their sleep was eternal and they could never be woken up again.

His parents were dead and he could not do anything about it. It was only a matter of time before their bodies would have decomposed completely and became nothing. He stumbled back on his feet and roamed through the sea of corpses trying to find at least one survivor until he reached a familiar looking woman at the end. He ran up to her before he crashed down besides the body. He was hesitating to confirm who the body belonged to.

"Please, you can't be Sheila." He repeated while reaching out and turning the body over. He was mortified.

The image of Sheila's corpse laying in his arm, staring back at him with black, hollow eyes was trapped in his scarlet eyes.

_It broke him completely._

* * *

"Kurapika!" After hearing a few worried calls, Kurapika woke up and saw a few middle school students on the other side of the fence. He slowly stumbled up and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Aniki, how could you leave him alone when he just joined High school today?" Himeko shouted at her brother. Not just her, but the rest of the girls joined in and pointed out that at least one of them should have stayed behind with Kurapika just in case something happened. While the girls were too busy doing that, Gon checked up on Kurapika.

"Are you okay, Kurapika?" He asked. Whatever nightmare he had, it must have been really bad for Kurapika to be this pale.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine now." Kurapika smiled back at Gon. Eventually Gon was convinced and went back to the group. As promised, they all took out their food and started eating lunch together with the fence still splitting the Middle schoolers and High schoolers. Kurapika however was not at ease yet. The dream was still haunting him. He looked up at the grey, cloudy sky.

_He was the only one who could keep his end of the promise, Sheila and Pairo couldn't hold theirs._

* * *

**A/n- **The long awaited Kurapika based chapter. For those of you who don't understand where this chapter just randomly popped up from, remember during the last chapter Kurapika fell asleep in the fields while waiting for Gon &amp; co to join. Since I also switched to Kuroro's mansion scene afterwards, I thought this chapter was most appropriate to throw in afterwards. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations though and if you expected more. I'm not much of a good descriptive and emotional angsty writer :(

Also, I do realise that Sheila is the woman who gave Kurapika and Pairo that book on the outside world in the real series, so she was not part of the Kurta clan. I just liked her name as it sounded very Kurta-ish (If your name is Sheila, then according to me you're from the Kurta clan! Lol). So the Sheila in the original series and the Sheila in this are not the same people.

Answering Abies Questions (In case anyone else wants to know the same thing)

Don't worry, there are no spoilers ahead. Everything I've explained below was mentioned in previous chapters!

Regarding your review, I don't think you were harsh at all and I'm sure it didn't ruin anyones point of view on the story (unless I read wrong). It's okay to be curious and I'm honestly flattered when people want to know more. I came up with the story long ago and it was just lying around in draft mode for over one and a half years probably. I didn't plan to make it a fanfic at that point though, but I did have a lot of time to add bits and pieces to the story which is why it might seem well planned.

Back to your question. Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Lust and Pride were introduced by me and to be honest, Sloth was the last one I introduced (which was Nobunaga). You've missed out Gluttony (don't worry, I can't remember all seven of them at the tip of my tongue either). I've introduced Gluttony quite early on but didn't really allocate the sin to the character directly because Gluttony was the most obvious one out of the seven so I'm sure you know who I'm talking about now, so I'll leave the rest to you detective!

Kalluto is actually meant to be slightly older than Killua in this mainly because he is meant to be the last one of the Deadly sins. Silva has 9 children in total, so the 7 Deadly sins which are the oldest siblings followed by Killua and lastly Alluka. Killua is the special snowflake because he is the bearer of his fathers flame of destruction, just like you said. This is the reason why people like Illumi want control over him and it's also why Silva is protective over him and warned Hisoka about laying a finger on him. Alluka is the last child and the only girl and just like in the anime, she is sort of like the disregarded member of the family so everyone apart from Killua treats her like an outcast. She doesn't wield any sins because she is half human, so she sort of has a half good side to her unlike the rest of them if you see where I'm coming from. She can't wield any sins even if she was born as one of the first 7 children because she is half human, so naturally she has some good in her. It doesn't mean that she is completely useless though. Because she is a supernatural being like her brothers, she does have powers but since she is very young, she isn't aware of them yet. Even Killua who was born with the ability of the flame cannot control the flame at this point which is why his older brothers don't think of him as a threat right now. But honestly speaking since I know the plot, Alluka has more of an identity struggle compared to the rest of her siblings and because she can't express her 'human' emotions due to her being half demon and scared of her older siblings makes her a much more complex character compared to most of the others. Due to this, although she is not strong and relies on others a lot and she certainly isn't as much of an important character either, but she is by far my favourite character in this if I had to choose one. You will see what I mean by this when the time comes, so I'll let you keep guessing for now! :D

I hope it makes more sense now. Do ask questions if you don't understand something because honestly speaking, I'm probably the worst explainer in the world. Questions sometimes help me develop stories too, so yeah don't be afraid to ask away!

P.s - sorry for the long explanation xD


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_Encounter_

_..._

"Hey, you girls. Join us, it's fun eating together!" One of Hakuryuu's friends, Kurama shouted from a short distance. After the group got together, they decided to segregate once again so there was no point in them meeting in the first place. The Middle schoolers and High schooler were already separated by the fence splitting the two playgrounds apart, but the Middle school group split up again. For some reason, Killua and Gon found themselves a little taken back by the thought of sitting amongst six girls.

"_You female earthlings just keep multiplying, it's not even funny anymore."_ Killua complained to Himeko a while ago, before they began eating. "_Besides, do the women in this world not have any shame to walk around half naked?"_

Luckily, none of the other girls or anyone else for that matter heard his complaint and to be honest, Himeko was so close to slapping him for being so rude, but she just let it go. In the end, Himeko just convinced her friends to sit a bit away from them. On the other side of the fence, although Kurapika was included by Hakuryuu and his friends in the circle, he still felt like he didn't belong there. He had other things in mind, for example the strange dreams he's been having since he arrived on Earth. Killua and Gon were quite close to the boys and Gon of course naturally became part of them despite their age difference.

"No, we are good!" Ran shouted back, before they continued talking about their usual girls stuff.

"Spring is nearly here, it's getting warmer." Yumi pointed out, looking at the sun peaking through the sheets of grey clouds. "Wanna go somewhere during the summer holidays? We can go camping!"

"We went camping last year!" Mai pointed out. "Let's go somewhere else for a change."

"Beach?" Ami suggested.

"Can't we just do both?" Ran asked. "I don't just want to go out for one day and spend the other days indoors!"

"I want to go to the summer fest this year. I couldn't go for the past two years, remember?" Hana was ill last year and went on a family holiday the year before during the summer, so she hasn't been to the summer festival for two years in a row.

"It's not even spring yet, let alone summer. We still have time to plan stuff." Himeko interrupted. "Besides, didn't you guys want to visit that new theme park they are going to finish building this summer?"

"I thought you didn't like roller coasters." Hana asked.

"I don't, but I don't have any other choice either. You guys would drag me along."

The girls kept talking about summer plans despite Himeko reminding them that it's not even spring yet, but eventually the topic started to divert.

"Is that Daichi over there?" Ami pointed at a boy sitting in the distance all by himself. He was sitting on a bench eating his lunch. The girls turned their eyes towards the direction of the bench to see the boy quietly eating his sandwiches.

"I've never actually seen him eat lunch before!" Ran thought. Although Ran, Yumi and Mai were in his class, they've hardly ever talked to him and the fact that they've never actually seen him eat his lunch before had bothered them before. He never exactly stayed inside the classroom during breaks and lunches and although he was quite popular amongst the girls, he preferred to stay alone.

"The fact that he is actually eating lunch surprises me!" Ami said.

"I know right! I thought that guy never eats." Ran added.

"Of course he'll eat, if you don't then you'll die." Mai said.

"Only if you are human. That guys probably isn't human." Ami declared.

"What do you think he is then? A mermaid?" Yumi asked in a mocking tone.

"Leave them, they'll probably end up making a theory about him being some supernatural creature. Vampire, werewolf, demon, angel, which one is it this time?" Hana asked sarcastically.

"Stop making fun of us, you non believer!" Ran complained.

"Yeah. You believe us, right Himeko. You believe in angels, demons and all those things, right?" Ami turned to Himeko for help, but the question just caught her off guard and make her choke on her drink. Himeko started laughing uncontrollably and fell back onto the cold, wet grass they were sitting on. She hasn't laughed like this in a long time.

"Himeko?" Her friends were confused on why they were laughing, but only Himeko knew the irony of the conversation all too well. She eventually managed to stop and got back up.

"Sorry about that." She apologised trying to control her laughter. "Who knows, they may or may not exist." She looked over Mai's shoulder to see Gon and Killua eating together. Gon spotted Himeko looking their way and waved at her, and Himeko waved back.

"Now that I think of it, Daichi is quite odd." Yumi thought. "He is good at everything he does, he doesn't have a flaw. He doesn't talk much but when someone asks him for help, he actually helps. He volunteered to become class rep because no one else wanted to do that."

"If this was a fanfiction, the he'd be a Gary-stu." Mai added.

"Gary-stu?" Himeko asked.

"A character with no flaw. In other words it's a character that is not very relatable." Hana explained.

"God, is another word to explain it." Ami added. "But seriously, if our life was a fanfiction then Hana would be the cool and wise character that only talks when it's required for her to talk, Mai would be the character hardly anyone recognises because she hardly ever talks, Yumi would be the normal one, Himeko would be the character that readers hate while Ran would be the character that talks too much."

"What about you?" Ran asked. "You are a lot more annoying than me and you talk a lot more than me too!"

"Besides, we need an antagonist and out of us all Himeko fits the description the best!" Mai laughed.

"Hey, isn't he actually coming towards us?" Hana pointed at Daichi who was now walking towards the girls. They looked around but there was no one else sitting near them so he was definitely moving towards them.

"He probably heard to guys back chatting about him." Himeko said. "He's coming to tell you off."

Ran and Ami were the only ones who started to panic and looked around for any hiding spots. They were on an open field, so there weren't any places to hide. The two girls took cover behind their friends, and waited for Daichi to arrive. As soon as he reached the girls, he sat down on the grass in the circle. The girls looked around at each other in confusion before looking at Daichi waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"...can we help you?" Hana asked.

Daichi looked up and pointed at Himeko. "You've been appearing in my dreams lately."

Yumi choked on her sandwich and Himeko and Mai spat out their juice after hearing his answer.

"Is that some kind of pick up line?" Ami asked. "Unfortunately cheesy pick up lines like that won't work on her."

"Pick up line?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well, she doesn't have a boyfriend so it's the perfect opportunity!" Mai beamed, patting Himeko's back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Himeko yelled at her friend. "I have bigger things to worry about than having a boyfriend."

As the girls were starting to argue, Daichi stood back up and left their circle and headed back into the school building. He had no more business with them after he said what he had on his mind.

"His fangirls will be so disappointed though…" Ami thought out loud. "I mean when they find out."

"None of you will let a word about this out!" She warned. "If someone in our class found out, then you are all dead."

Her friends just grinned at her and continued to tease her in return. "Of course we won't!" They all sung insync.

Himeko sighed before she got up. "_Why do I attract all the weirdos?" _She thought as she looked back at the other 'weirdos' who were still eating their lunch.

"Dudes, have you checked out Mio Ayano's new song? I liked her better when she first debuted." Ryosuke voiced out his opinion.

"Wasn't she a voice actress before?" Yuusuke asked.

"She still does voice acting, she plays that girl in that new anime." Kurama explained.

"Meh, I liked her better during her debut days!"

While their conversation was going on, Hakuryuu glanced over at Kurapika who was still in deep thoughts. He said he was alright, but he obviously wasn't. He was zoning out, with the sandwich in his hand.

"Hey, you alright?" Hakuryuu managed to snap him out of his haunting thoughts.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Hakuryuu gave Kurapika a worried look. He seemed a lot different to how he was in the morning. "Are you feeling alright? It might be jet lag, I can take you to the nurse's office."

"No, it' okay don't worry. I don't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" Hakuryuu asked. "Oh no, not at all. I'd rather come to the nurse's office than attend lessons."

Kurapika sighed at Hakuryuu's lack of enthusiasm when it came to studies. He researched what kind of people Himeko's family was before he actually came to Earth to follow the plan to protect Himeko, and he knew that Hakuryuu had the potential to excel in his academic subjects if he just took things more serious like his younger sister who unfortunately takes things a little too serious. He looked off in the distance to see the middle school girls eating lunch together, and possibly teasing Himeko based on their expressions. He also noticed a boy walking away from them.

_"Strange, his spiritual level is unusually high for a human."_ Kurapika thought, before Hakuryuu snapped him out of his thoughts again.

"Come on, I know it's your first day and that you don't to miss it but you should rest if you are not feeling well. It might get worse."

Hakuryuu's words had some truth to it. Although Kurapika's priority was to look after Himeko and that he is starting get bothered by a couple of nightmares worried him. But if he can't focus on his task, then things might get bad. He was meant to lead their team; Leorio lacked fighting experience while Gon lacked the maturity to lead the team. He had to get these thoughts out of his head as soon as he can, and he thought of the best place to go. These strange dreams of his clan started occurring after he set foot on Earth, so something on Earth must be triggering it. The best way to find out is visiting the Earth Squad back at the old shrine.

"Okay, I'll go home." Kurapika sighed in defeat. "I can make it to the Nurse's office by myself though, so please concentrate on your studies!"

"I can't let you go alone, that's unheard of!"

Yuusuke who was eavesdropping pulled on Hakuryuu's ear, "I guess you don't remember what you got for your tests. You dropped ten ranks this time!"

As Yuusuke and Hakuryuu started arguing, Kurapika managed to slip out of the group circle and walked closer to the fence to inform Gon and Killua who were sitting on the other side.

"I have some business to attend at the old shrine so I'm going ahead. Make sure to keep an eye on Himeko." Kurapika instructed them but as soon as he was about to leave, Gon stopped him and looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Are you feeling better, Kurapika?" He asked.

Kurapika gently smiled at him, "Yes, don't worry too much about me."

With that, the two boys watched Kurapika leave and head into the school building by himself. Gon couldn't help but watch him leave with a worried expression while Killua remained expressionless. They were interrupted by the school bell and the noise of students slowly making their way back into their classrooms. It was their cue to leave too.

"Man, why can't I leave like that?" Killua complained as he was slowly making his way back inside the building with Gon. "I have to attend school to look after a stuck up brat, and it's not even my job. It's yours!"

"Calm down Killua, Himeko said that we only have an hour left." Gon reminded the slightly irritated Killua, but it didn't help much.

* * *

An hour went by quick with Killua sleeping through it, and the students were finally free to go home. Gon and Killua waited patiently for Himeko to say goodbye to her friends before she joined them to head home.

"Lets go home!" She beamed. "My brother said that he'll pick Alluka up from school since you have to be in high school in order to pick the children up."

"Is there any particular reason why?" Killua asked. In his opinion, he should have the right to pick up his little sister from school no matter how old he was.

"There were some accidents that happened in the past and most of them happened while crossing the road." Himeko explained. "There were a few careless people in the past, so they don't want any more accidents to happen. It's for the children's own safety."

"So do we go home alone?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Himeko answered. "By the way, did something happen to Kurapika? My brother texted me saying he went home."

All Gon could tell her was that he had some business to take care of, Kurapika didn't tell them anything else. Gon didn't know why he went home but he knew that Kurapika looked pale since lunch started.

"We can get some porridge on the way home for him then, it might help him get better." She suggested. "There is a place on the way home and they make really good porridge. I always go there when my brother gets sick since I'm not really good at making porridge."

Just like they agreed, the trio headed to the store on the way home and picked up some porridge before they headed home. Himeko received a text that Hakuryuu had already picked up Alluka and that they were five minutes away from home. Killua and Gon led the way home while Himeko was anti-social as always and focused on her phone. The streets were unusually quiet that day, especially since it was a common route home for a lot of students. It was very strange.

Suddenly, something made Gon stop walking and Killua ended up walking into Gon.

"What did you stop for?" Killua questioned in annoyance while rubbing his nose before he saw Gon looking up at something. Killua looked up and froze in his spot. The two boys were blocking the way, which made Himeko walk into them.

"Why are you two standing in the way?" She asked, but then she noticed that they were both looking up at something in mid air. She looked up, and found herself surprised.

There was a tall, light skinned man with wavy, red hair standing in mid air with his arms crossed. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He was standing there all this time, waiting for all three of them to finally notice him. "Hi~," he waved at them playfully.

Himeko who had no idea who this man was looked over at the boys to get some answered, but both of them looked totally out of it. Gon was surprised, a man standing in midair was the last thing he expected to see on Earth. He was startled but also slightly impressed by the man's act. Killua on the other hand did not enjoy this situation as much as Gon. He was confused, you could easily read his expression. 'Why is he here, how did he come here?' these were the words that went through his mind, and the man enjoyed seeing him tremble in fear.

Himeko concluded that this man was bad news judging by their expressions. She alone could tell that this was one hell of a creepy guy just by looking at him, but to see the full of himself Killua so scared actually worried her.

The man looked at Killua before he playfully pouted, "How mean of you Killua, you forgot all about me. You didn't even write after coming here."

"Hisoka-nii." Killua stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just. Visiting my little brother of course." Hisoka smiled as he shrugged his shoulders casually. "I heard that little sis was here too, where is she? Is she doing well?"

"How did you get here?"

"I have my ways." Hisoka shrugged once again. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Just as Killua was about to open his mouth, Hisoka interrupted him. "That must be the girl, am I right?"

Killua was lost for words, but then he heard another voice coming from behind him. "Look at you Kil, how pathetic. Stuck in that human attire, how long are you going to wear that?"

Killua immediately knew who the voice belonged to, but Gon and Himeko looked back to see who it was out of curiosity. There was another man standing there, with long, jet black hair and pale white skin. He had large, black orbs and wore an emotionless expression waiting for Killua to turn around and face him.

"Illu-ni."

In a flash, Illumi disappeared and reappeared next to Killua who was unable to back away. Gon who was going to jump in was stopped by Hisoka who came in between. The two looked over Hisoka's shoulder and saw Illumi whispering something into Killua's ear.

"So, you are the human who paid our world a little visit." Hisoka turned their attention towards him. "Too bad you couldn't stay longer. Why don't you come back and visit again?"

"You are demons…" Himeko finally caught on.

"Smart girl, but I didn't expect you to be so tiny. Will that puny body even hold all the potential you hold?" Hisoka slowly walked closer, reaching out to her but was stopped by Gon who came in between the two. He told Himeko to take a few steps back which she did, and now he stood face to face with the red haired demon. Gon who had never faced true fear before stood bravely in front of Hisoka, much to his interest. Hisoka dropped his interest in Himeko and turned it to Gon. His hand slowly reached Gon, but Gon was willing to fight him off. He swung his school bag to attack him but Hisoka easily blocked the attack and grabbed Gon's neck and started choking him.

"Gon!" Himeko exclaimed as she stepped forward to help, but Gon stopped her.

"I promised Kurapika that I'll protect you while he is gone, and I don't want to break that promise." Gon started to struggle against Hisoka's grip and started kicking but it was useless. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hisoka, pleasure to meet you, Gon."

"The pleasure certainly isn't mine." Gon replied as he continued to struggle.

"My little brother certainly has good taste in making friends." Hisoka started to examine every angle of Gon before he slowly let go of his grip. "You pass."

Gon fell to the ground and Himeko immediately rushed over to check up on him. Hisoka crouched down on the floor and watched the two children interact. "Stay back, Himeko."

"Your scent sure is interesting." Hisoka started to initiate a conversation.

"It's called perfume."

"You smell human, but then again there is a divine touch to it." He started to examine the scent. "It's addicting, you certainly are the one I was looking for."

He started to make Himeko feel uncomfortable, while Gon just ignored Hisoka's talk and stood back on his feet, lightly pushing Himeko behind him. Hisoka also stood up and chuckled at Gon's action before he just started to walk off towards his brother's. Illumi seemed like he wasn't done talking with Killua and the expression on Killua's face bothered Gon a lot.

"We've got to help him." He was about to rush out to help, but Himeko stopped him.

"Stop, I don't think that one will be nice enough to let you go so easily."

"We can't just watch."

Himeko put her hands in her pockets before she realised something. She got an idea. "Those two are Killua's brothers, right? And Killua mentioned that his brothers are stronger than him, right?"

"Yes."

Himeko pulled out the item she found lying around in her pocket. It was the red whistle that Leorio gave to her. Although it wouldn't have an effect on Killua anymore since he is now in a human vessel, she forgot to take it out so it was just lying around in there and it could certainly save their lives. She remembered Leorio's words _'The stronger the demon, the louder and more irritating the noise'._

Gon knew what she was going to do, and as soon as she blew the whistle he ran towards Killua and ran away after grabbing his hand. Illumi and Hisoka were too busy trying to block their ears and Himeko used this chance to run after Gon and Killua. Eventually, the ringing sound in Illumi's and Hisoka's ears disappeared and Illumi chased after the trio. Hisoka slowly followed him, but he wasn't too interested anymore. He had met Gon and Himeko but they were weak right now. He needs them to be stronger.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked. As Killua soon returned to his normal state, Gon let go of his hand. He looked back at Himeko who was running behind them, looking back occasionally. Whenever Illumi got a bit closer, she stopped and blew the whistle before she continued to run after them. She knew that this trick wasn't going to last them forever since Illumi was going to get used to the noise eventually but she tried to hold him back until Gon and Killua came up with a better idea.

Gon's and Killua's eyes widened as the started running towards a figure in the distance. It was a familiar looking boy that wore the same uniform as them. He however was paying no attention to his surrounding and kept walking with earphones blocking out any noise and focusing his attention onto the phone. The boys eventually ran past the boy but Himeko who wasn't looking straight ran into him.

"Shit." She cursed as she got up again. "I'm sorry," She then looked at who she knocked over and was surprised to see a familiar face. However, he was too busy looking at who was running towards them.

"That man is floating." He said as he pointed at the figure behind Himeko that was getting close really quickly. Gon and Killua stopped running, ran back and dragged the two along.

"Can't you two just fight him or use some sort of magic?" Himeko asked, slowly starting to lose her breath.

"We can't do anything stuck in these bodies." Killua complained. "Just keep running for now."

Killua was too fixed on shaking his brothers off but Gon noticed the new addition running with them. "Excuse me, can you see the person chasing us?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I see him?" Dachi asked.

"Oh, no real reason." Gon said before he looked at Himeko waiting for her to introduce him to them.

"Daichi Kagome from Class A. A strange fellow I'd say." She said bluntly, not caring that Daichi was right there and could clearly hear her. Typical Himeko! But Daichi on the other hand just ignored her, he didn't really care and just kept running. Gon ended up reminding her that he was running alongside them and could hear her.

"I've got an idea!" Killua announced suddenly. "The old shrine has an anti demon barrier, so I couldn't stay in there during my first few days on Earth. We should be safe there!"

"What about you? Will you be able to pass through?"

"I might, or might not be able to pass the barrier but it's worth a shot. I've dealt with my brothers all my life so I should be fine even if I don't pass through, besides I know they won't kill me just yet."

"I thought demons can't come cross the barrier to Earth, so how were they able to do that?" Himeko asked. "I mean only Alluka would be able to cross it because she's half human, right? But you mentioned that your other brothers are full demons."

"I wish I knew that myself, but I have other things to worry about at the moment." Killua replied before he went into deep thoughts. The fact that his two brothers; two of the most dangerous for that matter; were able to cross onto Earth was worrying but the fact that Illumi and Hisoka were together worried him the most. He would have never thought that those two would ever form an alliance; especially since Illumi doesn't trust any of his step brothers.

"The shrine!" Gon announced. "We are nearly there!"

"Shrine?" Daichi questioned.

"Hard to explain, just keep running and get past the gates!" Himeko answered. "We'll explain everything later."

As they got closer to the shrine gates, Illumi also got dangerously close to them. He was about to catch up to them but noticing that, Killua stopped. Seeing him stop, Gon instinctively stopped running too and asked him what he was doing. It was no time to stop and play the hero especially since neither of them could use their abilities.

"Keep running, I'll hold him up until you cross the barrier."

"That's out of the question, I'm not going to let you stay alone!"

"They are my brothers, I'll deal with them somehow. You promised pretty boy to protect the snob while he is gone, so keep that promise and get her past the barrier."

The two boys were starting to argue and that made Himeko stop running. Killua noticed that because of Gon, everyone stopped running and convinced him to keep running since they were less than hundred metres away from the shrine gate.

"Gon, keep moving. Everyone stopped because of you." He ordered, pointing at Himeko and Daichi who stopped running. Gon looked back and reluctantly left, making sure to keep looking back at Killua once in a while. "Before you all leave, throw me the whistle!" Himeko waited for Gon to catch up before she threw the whistle towards him and Killua managed to catch it. "You're an awful thrower! Now get out of here."

Daichi was the first one to follow Killua's orders followed by Himeko and Gon who reluctantly followed. They looked back once in a while and saw that Illumi had nearly reached Killua, but Killua didn't budge. Instead, he tightly clenched onto the whistle and waited for his brother to reach him. He glanced back a couple of times to make sure they reached the shrine, and eventually they did. That was the signal for him to get out of there, but as soon as he was about to blow the whistle and get out of there, Illumi slapped the whistle away from his hand.

"Did you think I'd keep falling for the same trick, Kil?" Illumi had finally caught up and slapped away Killua's last chance to escape.

* * *

**A/n -** Bad chapter, sorry for the amount of talking in the chapter (especially the first part of the chapter). But then again, it shows that Himeko does what every other girl does, get involved in (useless) girl talk. (We all do, admit it.) Can't believe that I was so close to breaking the fourth wall, but I couldn't resist. Lol

So.. back to the chapter! What is going on with Kurapika? Who or what is Daichi and more importantly, what is going to happen to Killua? Find out next chapter (or maybe the chapter after that). Or you guys can just keep guessing since it's interesting to hear all of your thoughts on it. You'll get the answer soon anyways.

Also, this story might be updated really slowly because I want my friend to check over the chapters before I release them and I don't want to rush her since she's got a social life (unlike me lol). Sorry about that! I just noticed that I last updated this in mid march and it's april now...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Daichi Kagome_

_..._

_"Did you think I'd keep falling for the same trick, Kil?"_

Killua's last and only chance that he had to get away from Illumi was gone, and his mind was blank.

"Killua!" Gon screamed from the top of the staircase, "Killua, run!"

Not being able to stand the sight in front of him, Gon stepped past the barrier and was about to run back down to help Killua fight off his brother.

"Stop, Gon!" Hearing a stern voice coming from behind, Gon stopped and stepped behind the barrier again.

"But Kurapika…"

"That is out of the question, they will kill you if you step past the barrier. I doubt they will hurt him."

Just like Kurapika predicted, all Illumi did was pat Killua's head and whisper a couple of words before backing off. Although Illumi had done nothing to him, Killua was sweating bullets. He was finally able to take a few steps back, still staring in his brother's empty eyes.

"Remember my words," he said. Although his voice was monotone, there was still a sense of threatening and warning sound to it, "I will always keep an eye on you, Kil."

Surprisingly, Illumi turned around after saying his last few words to Killua and waited for Hisoka to catch up. Hisoka took his time, looking around the Earth and how it had all developed in the past centuries. Although humans were at an disadvantage, compared to Nyx and Gaia, Earth was able to develop the most which intrigued him even more. He started to wonder whether humans would eventually be able to put up a good fight against his kind, he had an eternity to wait after all.

He eventually reached his brother who was impatiently waiting for him, "Had your brotherly moment already?"

"We are done here, let's go back to our world."

"Don't you want to go exploring?" Hisoka asked, "There are a lot of things I want to try and destroy."

"We can come back any time now that Milluki's machine had proved to be working."

Illumi somehow managed to open a portal with a small device he held in his hands, which surprised everyone who was watching from the shrine. He took a quick look at his brother who was still shaking in fear before passing through. Hisoka who was never interested in Killua turned to look at both Gon and Himeko before giving them a smile and a small wave before he followed Illumi through the portal and closed it.

As soon as they were gone, Gon ran down the set of stairs to check up on Killua while Kurapika immediately called for the Earth Squad to analyse any strange disturbances that might have been caused by the device they used to travel between worlds.

Himeko and Daichi were the only ones who were standing still, watching the action around them.

"Mind explaining me what's going on?" Daichi asked.

"If I knew myself, then I would have told you," Himeko could only collapse onto the floor and sigh. She was exhausted, and she never asked to be involved in this mess in the first place. All this time she thought that Killua would be the only threat to her if he turned crazy, but now they are crazier guys who can travel between worlds; guys even Killua is scared of.

Daichi offered her his hand to help her back on her feet, and she instinctively accepted. He pulled her up, but he ended up feeling light headed and stumbled back a few steps before he regained his balance.

"Kimiko..." he muttered, looking her straight into the eyes.

"What?" Himeko asked, clearly confused.

Kurapika who had finally noticed Daichi standing next to Himeko all this time, walked towards them. He sensed something different about him back at school but he was surprised to see him here at the shrine along with the rest. He asked Himeko what it this was all about, and she explained that they ran into Daichi while running away from Killua's brothers and mentioned that Daichi was able to see them although they were in demon form.

"I see," Kurapika thought, "Has he ever had an experience like this before?"

"I'm not really sure about that, but he was able to see Killua's brother clearly and we dragged him with us. He has always seemed out of place in school but that's all I know about him."

"I'll try and see if I can identify the reason behind him being so spiritually aware. The fact that a human can sense creatures from other worlds is something I've come across before but I've never actually heard of a human being able to see creatures from other worlds."

"Would you also be able to erase his memories of today's events?" Himeko requested, "I don't want it to bother him."

"Yes, we'll do that after we've got some results from the investigation," he said before he was going to walk away.

"One second," Himeko stopped him, "Do you feel better now? My brother said that you went home quite early today."

Kurapika smiled at the fact that she was finally warming up to them, "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I actually bought some porridge," she said as she looked at the hand that was holding the bag with the porridge, but it was no longer there. She looked around and saw it lying down the stairs. She must have dropped it in a hurry, "Never mind, it's not edible anymore.."

"I must thank you for worrying so much about me."

"There seriously is no need for that, please just take care of yourself for a change and stop overworking yourself."

"If that's your wish, I'll try to work slower from now on."

Himeko was surprised that he obeyed her without any buts, but then again it made her feel as if Kurapika trusted her a lot more now. Not as a guardian or knight he introduced himself as at first, but as a friend.

"I'll be going now," Kurapika said before he made his way to Daichi and convinced him to go inside the shrine with him. Himeko watched as Daichi obeyed and followed Kurapika back into the shrine after taking one last glance of her. She then made her way down the long set of stairs and arrived at the bottom where Gon was sitting trying to comfort Killua. Himeko sat next to the boys and took a look at Killua who was still out of it. His brothers were monsters, and to think that there were seven of those in total.

"_No wonder he was so afraid of them this whole time…" _She thought, "Are you okay, Killua?"

"Mhm.." this was the only thing Killua could mumble out to answer her question. She looked over at Gon who seemed like he tried his best trying to calm Killua down, but Killua was still taken back by the sudden appearance of his brothers.

"Let's go back home. Kurapika will join us later," Himeko said as she got up. She grabbed one of Killua's hands and pulled him up, but after he was up on his feet he just snatched his hand away and started walking without a word.

Gon also stood up and watched Killua walk away, "Do you think he is going to be fine?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope he'll be fine once he gets home. Alluka might be able to help him."

"Yeah, you might be right."

Not wanting to lose sight of Killua, the two followed him trying to keep a distance. He obviously wanted to be alone and not bothered by anyone right now, so they respected his decision and just watched him from afar. However, after reaching home Killua didn't even greet his little sister who was worried about him returning home so late. Instead, he headed upstairs into the room before locking it from the inside which only caused the little girl to worry.

After seeing the commotion, Hakuryuu came to the front door and asked what was going on, "Why are you two so late, and what happened to Killua? Did you two fight again?"

"Why blame it on me?" Himeko was slightly offended, "I didn't do anything, just let him be alone for a while. He'll cool off."

Hakuryuu looked over at Gon to confirm whether his sister had nothing to do with this, and he agreed. Gon also thought that it was better to leave him be for a while.

"Besides, I think lunch is burning," Himeko pointed out, trying to get rid of Hakuryuu so she could explain things to Alluka. With him gone, she took her upstairs and explained the situation as calmly as possible and she wasn't surprised when Alluka started to panic.

"Illu-nii and Hiso-nii came to visit?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, but they left and we informed the Earth squad about it," Gon explained, "They might work on something to prevent this in the future."

Alluka nodded, "I don't want to see Illu-nii again. He hurt me and nii-chan a lot of times before. I don't want him to hurt us anymore."

Himeko reassured her that Kurapika would probably find a way to deal with this mess, but Alluka was still angered for some reason. They've never seen her so angry, so irritated before. Without them even asking, she started to explain the things her and Killua went through as children.

Killua was always regarded as the special child which caused everyone in the family to have some sort of favouritism towards him. It didn't sound so bad at first, but she revealed that Killua was trained to hold his future title from a young age. He was made to kill low level demons, he was brainwashed into thinking that humans and Gaians were his enemy, he had to overcome torture in burning fire and electricity so he was strong enough to hold his title in the future. In other words, he was shaped to destroy.

Alluka continued to tell them that her brother would never cry and be strong just so their elder brothers won't pick on him no more. She was different.

Alluka whose mother died centuries ago was left alone with no one but Killua to regard her as family. She was thought of an eyesore or some sort of pest back home and all she could do was cry to try and defend herself. Crying, sadness, it was all a very human emotion and her brothers; especially Illumi never liked it. As a sort of warning, Illumi burnt her right eye so she would never cry in front of him again, leaving her only one eye. She hid her burnt eye from the rest of the family but Killua eventually found out and set out to find her another eye that fit. She explained that he went through a lot of trouble just to get the left eye she has from a higher end demon in Nyx and got it replaced with her burnt eye. After she had her eye replaced, she cried tears of happiness but only from her left eye. Her right eye that once belonged to a full demon could never shed a tear or show any human like emotion.

_Thud_

While Alluka was telling them the story, they heard a loud thud from the other side of the wall. It came from the guest room and was probably caused by Killua who was listening into the conversation but had enough of it. He was telling Alluka that she should stop right there and not tell them anything else.

After Killua's warning, Alluka stopped talking about themselves. She immediately changed the topic not wanting to upset her already upset brother further. Instead, she talked about her first school day and how many friends she made in just one day. She enjoyed her day in school and couldn't wait to go back the next day.

...

It was getting late and Kurapika had still not returned home. Gon and Himeko knew that there wasn't anything to be worried about. Kurapika was mature and he could make the right decision in every scenario you threw at him, but that didn't stop them from worrying about him. Wanting to check what he was up to, Gon and Himeko decided to go out and visit the shrine. Alluka who wanted to join them, dragged her brother out of his room once he had finally unlocked it and they left the house to head towards the shrine. Gon led them inside only to find the Earth squad still working.

Daichi was still there for some reason and Leorio had also made his way to the shrine after work.

Gon scanned the crowd and eventually spotted Kurapika, "Kurapika!"

Kurapika's eyes turned and he made his way towards them as soon as he spotted them.

"What happened to Daichi?" Himeko asked, "Are you still not done with the investigation?"

"Unfortunately, we aren't. We found out a few strange things about him."

Kurapika started to tell them what they found out about Daichi. Surprisingly, Ami's suspicion was right, Daichi was no ordinary human. Just like Himeko, he was born into a human shell which explained his abnormally high spiritual awareness. However, Kurapika had no luck finding out the reason behind his existence nor did he have any luck erasing his memories. Daichi could always remember what happened no matter how many times they tried which was strange.

Listening to him, Himeko decided to tell Kurapika everything she knew about Daichi although it wasn't much. He was the school's prodigy and he was good at everything he did. Even if he started something new, he would be able to learn very quickly which she always found a little odd. He didn't like to hang around in crowds and liked his peace. What caught Kurapika's attention wasn't any of that, but what Himeko said next.

"Earlier today he said something about me appearing in his dreams lately. I've never really noticed his presence over the past years and neither has he noticed mine. We never talked until a few days back but he told me that as if we were long time best friends or something."

Kurapika looked back at Daichi, "Anything else?"

"He said Kamiko or Kimiko earlier on when I helped him up. I'm pretty sure he knows my name is Himeko."

Kurapika thought of an idea and left the group before heading back to Daichi and talking to him. It seemed like Daichi wasn't trying to hide anything from him and just spoke the truth. There were other Gaians standing there taking notes about what he said, but at one point they stopped writing. They seemed surprised at what Daichi had just told them, but he just kept talking as if nothing happened. After Daichi had stopped speaking, Kurapika came back to the group to update them on what was going on.

"Repression," he told them. According to him, Daichi was no human but he was no demon or gaian either. Daichi seemed to have some sort of repressed memories inside him which started to come back to him in the form of dreams. According to Kurapika, Daichi wasn't sure himself what these dreams could mean but they were all about Himeko. The fact that Himeko started interacting with Daichi triggered these memories to come back to him.

"But what's going to happen to him?" Gon asked.

Kurapika couldn't answer that. Daichi told him about being from a far away place. Kurapika couldn't make out a place based on Daichi's description but he mentioned being created from clay which made Kurapika assume that Daichi was created by Lord Deion and that the place he was referring to was actually the Upper Realm. He was given instructions by Deion to guard Himeko when the time comes and train her after unlocking her true powers. His whole purpose was to serve her once he found her.

Just thinking about it made Himeko feel bad. Sure, it flattered her that her Gaian father created a being for the sole purpose of serving under her, but it made her feel a little bad too. She was born as a human, and so was Daichi so she couldn't just allow him to suddenly start 'serving' her. He had a human family too, so she knew exactly how he must have felt.

"So what's going to happen?" She asked.

"He is the key to awakening your powers," Kurapika explained, "He will remember once you spent more time with him."

"So if I hang around him, I would be able to unlock my powers faster?"

"Yes, that's how we think it works."

The thought of that didn't sound bad at all to her. Everyone was there because of her. If she got just a bit stronger, Kurapika, Gon and Leorio wouldn't have to worry so much about her anymore since she would be able to defend herself. Not just that, but she would be able to set Killua free at last. He couldn't stay on Earth anymore, he had to get out of this place for his own safety. Who knew when his brothers would decide to pay them another visit.

She walked towards Daichi and offered him her hand, "Remember quickly, okay?"

He accepted her hand and stood up from the wooden chair, "Kimiko."

"I'm Himeko, not Kimiko! Let's work hard together and become stronger!"

"Okay," he nodded.

With that, Daichi was allowed to leave and headed back home without looking back. He was always a strange guys, so it didn't surprise her that he didn't have any more questions about himself to ask.

...

Back home, everyone decided to eat and just head off to bed. It was a tiring day, being chased by to demons and finding out the truth about a classmate. Killua quietly went into the guest room and fell asleep without a word, which only made everyone else worry.

Alluka followed her brother trying to find out what was bugging him, "Onii-chan, is something wrong?"

But all Killua could do was change the topic and smile at his little sister as if everything was going to be fine.

Killua wasn't the only one who quietly headed off to bed. Kurapika went into the room he shared with Hakuryuu and collapsed onto the bed. Not being able to see his friend like this, Gon and Leorio decided to ask what was going on.

"Kurapika? Can we come in?" Gon asked after knocking on the wooden door. Hearing Gon's voice, Kurapika got back out of the bed.

"Come in, Gon," he answered before the door opened. Gon and Leorio made their way inside the room and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Is something bothering you, Kurapika?" Leorio asked, "I can have a look at you if you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm feeling fine. I probably just need some rest."

"Gon said that you seemed to have had a nightmare back at the human school," Leorio said.

Kurapika sighed, "I've been having these strange dreams, or nightmares about my clan lately. I usually don't have nightmares like this, especially not the same one over and over again."

"That reminds me," Leorio interrupted, "I've been having dreams about running my grandmother's shop lately. She appeared a couple of times and told me that she was proud of how far I came."

Kurapika and Leorio looked at Gon, wanting to know whether he had any similar experiences.

"I've been promoted to become one of the Rank As in my dreams. They allowed me to enter the Upper Realm and I was told that I could finally meet Ging."

It sounded as if they were all having the same experiences. Although Kurapika was the only one having nightmares, Gon and Leorio were also having dreams that were related to Gaia and their family. None of them remembered having dreams like this before, so they were indeed surprised that all three have been having a similar experience. However, after establishing that, they knew that it could be no coincidence. There had to be a reason behind these dreams, and Kurapika had to find out. He couldn't make Himeko worry any more than he already did, so these nightmares were really getting in the way of his work. He couldn't allow it to carry on any further.

* * *

**A/n -** So, we finally found out who Daichi is :)

Also, there is another update, so surprise. My friend and I worked hard today lol XD What are you all waiting for? Read the next chapter and then we can talk!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_Betrayal_

_..._

Three weeks past since Kurapika discovered who and what Daichi was. After spending more time with Himeko, he was able to unlock more and more fragments of memories about both himself and Himeko. The fact that he finally remembered something about himself had somehow changed Daichi. He became a lot more lively the more he discovered about himself and the key to Himeko's powers.

Determined to become stronger, Himeko asked for Daichi to teach her the secrets to her power on the weekends at the shrine and believe it or not, she was able to make progress quite quickly which surprised everyone else.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Hakuryuu woke up to see his sister ready to go outside.

Himeko just grinned at him, "Jogging!"

"What, did you finally develop a crush on someone? You are being more conscious of your body and you even started exercising!"

"Yeah, so what? I'm not doing it for a guy, I'm doing it for myself."

"You always hated sports."

"Not anymore!"

Not being able to keep up with her replies anymore, he went back inside his room. Himeko rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were waiting for her. She started running around the kitchen, trying to prepare a breakfast for all four of them with the help of Gon.

"Is Killua not coming today?" She asked Gon.

"He wanted to sleep in today, so he said he didn't want to come," Gon answered, "What about Alluka?"

"She was fast asleep, so I didn't wake her up," Himeko told them as she buttered the slices of toast, "But if Killua is staying, then Alluka should stay and catch up on her sleep too."

Gon and Himeko set up the table with the food and everyone started to eat their breakfast in silence.

"Say, you seem a bit stronger now," Leorio pointed out, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Yes, Daichi is actually doing a pretty good job teaching me. It's as if he has so many years of experience."

"He was created for the purpose of training you after all, he was taught everything that he had to teach you before he was sent to Earth," Kurapika explained, "That might explain why he was so good at picking up new things so easily."

"That makes sense, but that doesn't explain why you all were sent down."

"We weren't expecting it either. We were just summoned one day and given orders to retrieve you from Nyx and were then told to guard you but that's all. We were never told of the existence of Daichi either, so this was all new to us too."

"Hm.. the world is full of mysteries, isn't it?" Himeko asked.

"Why do you ask?" Gon asked.

"You see, us humans have tried contacting other forms of life for years but with no success. The fact that there really are other forms of life out there is fascinating."

"You could call our worlds parallel universes," Kurapika stated, "You can't find us no matter what kind of technological device you use, the only way to reach us is by using a portal to travel."

"Makes sense," she thought, "But I guess humans staying in the dark about everything is for the better."

"Why do you say that?" Leorio asked.

"At least Nyx and Gaia were at war with each other. Us humans love conflict, we get mixed up in all sorts of fights. There were so many wars between humans in the past, so we are technically fighting each other. Knowing the truth about demons and gaians would just throw our world into a lot more chaos as it is. You guys mentioned there being a ceasefire between Nyx and Gaia, but here on Earth there are wars going on as we speak and no one is doing anything about it."

"If you were to get stronger, would you try and stop the wars?" Gon asked.

"I'm not sure if I'd be enough. I don't think that even God would be able to put an end to them. I'm making humans sound a lot worse than demons, aren't I?" She asked, "I think in that way I'm glad that we only live for eighty to ninety years on average. It's as if demons and gaians destroy each other while us humans destroy our own kind."

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio quietly looked at her talking badly about humans. She made it seem as if humans were capable to cause more destruction than the demons in Nyx. It somehow saddened them that their Lord's beings ended up this way. Demons were originally gaians who lost their wings to roam around in Gaia. Humans were created by both Silva and Deion, beings who were capable of doing good but tainted with a bit of evil. It was up to them to choose their paths in the end.

"Enough talking, let's go!" Himeko got up from the table before gathering all the dishes from the table. She then took them to the sink and placed them there.

"Aren't you going to wash those?" Leorio asked.

"Nope, that's what I've got an older brother for," she smiled.

…

Once they were at the shrine, everyone went separate ways. Gon went to train by himself while Kurapika and Leorio spent some time with the Earth Squad to find a way to prevent any more demons from getting past the barrier so easily. Kurapika knew that it was caused by the small device that Illumi was holding, but no one managed to figure out how it worked and how they were able to cross the barrier. They were able to put two and two together to figure out that the same device was used to abduct Himeko a few months ago.

"You're late, Kimiko," Daichi was standing in front of the door as Himeko entered.

"My name is Himeko, not Kimiko!"

Himeko pushed past him and sat down on the cold, wooden floor waiting for Daichi to join her. He slowly walked towards her and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Did you discover anything new?" She asked him to which he nodded.

He placed his hand on her forehead and gave it a light push, "I learnt to do this."

Although Daichi only pushed her forehead lightly, she lost consciousness and fell back, her head hitting her hard wooden floor.

"_Where am I?"_ _She thought, as she found herself floating in an empty, white space. She looked around, but there was nothing there, she was alone in there._

"_You are inside my mind right now," a voice answered, it sounded very similar to Daichi's._

"_Your mind?" _

"_Yes, I can show you my memories now."_

"_Why am I in here? Get me out, just tell me what you remembered!"_

"_It's easier to just show you."_

_Before she could protest any further, the place shook and the white box like place changed into what looked like paradise. After the place stopped changing, she fell onto the warm grass._

"_Daichi, get me out of here!"_

"_It's all up to you now. Let me know when you are done so I can wake you up."_

"_Wait, don't leave me alone! Where am I even supposed to go?"_

"_Go where your heart leads you to…"_

"_What the fuck? My heart and my mind are telling me to get the fuck out of here, so get me out!"_

"_You are on holy ground Kimiko, watch your words. Good luck on your quest."_

"_Hey, come back. Don't leave me alone."_

_She grew frustrated as she heard no one reply to her anymore._

"_Daichi? Daichi? Daichi? Daichi?"_

_Just like a robot, she tried to call him over and over again but with no luck. It was up to her to find out what he was talking about and return back home. She sighed before she stood up and walked down the meadow._

_The place she was in, it looked so beautiful. A place that hadn't been ruined by mankind, a place that she couldn't even imagine. There was what seemed like an endless meadow filled with all kinds of flowers. Blue, pink, red, orange, green, she had never seen so many flowers at once. In the distance, there were green mountains with clean spring water flowing down from them. The sky was clear, with very few clouds to be seen and birds chirping. The trees were all at their full bloom and Himeko couldn't help but be fascinated by what was in front of her._

_She slowly walked through the field, trying her best not to step on any of the flowers. Now that she thought of it, it looked like the flowers were all intact as if no one was running through them. That alone made her a lot more careful while walking through the field. After walking just a short distance, she reached a crystal clear lake. She looked down, to see fishes of all sizes and colours swimming through the cool water._

"_The water is so clear, I can actually see the bottom of the lake…"_

_She couldn't hold herself from touching the water before she decided to get up and walk again._

"_Daichi could have at least told me what I was supposed to be looking for, I'm just walking around this place aimlessly; not that I'm complaining or anything."_

_While walking around, she ended up feeling something land on her head. She froze, not knowing what it was but when she felt it lift into the sky again she noticed that it was a magenta butterfly. _

"_Follow me…" it seemed to have said before flying off in the distance._

"_Well, mum told me not to follow strangers but I don't think she included creepy talking butterflies. Well at least it's better than just walking around aimlessly." _

_Himeko ended up following the single butterfly that was taking her through the fields. She noticed that the butterfly was starting to slow down._

"_Watch your step."_

_Before Himeko was able to process the information though, she slipped on the grass and fell, rolling down the hill until she reached the bottom. _

"_Ouch!" She groaned as she slowly got up and noticed someone offering her a hand. Without thinking too much about it, she took the hand that helped her back on her feet, "Thanks."_

_When she finally realised that she was offered a hand by someone, she decided to look up to see a tall, fair man with blonde hair standing in front of her. He had a slim build with green eyes and a birthmark under his left eye. His eyes left hers as he saw the butterfly approaching them and he reached out his finger for it to settle down._

"_Were you out causing trouble again?" He asked. His voice was deep and had a hint of sadness in it, but putting that aside it sounded soothing and calm._

_He then turned back at Himeko and reached his hand out for her. For some reason, she trusted him and knew that he wasn't going to do anything bad to her. He lightly patted her head and smiled at her._

"_You've grown faster than I expected," he said in his soothing voice before their conversation was interrupted._

"_Father!" A little boy ran towards them, "Mother and I were looking for you, where were you?"_

_The boy looked like a splitting image of his father, the same blonde hair, the same green eyes, the same birthmark under his left eye. The boy stared at Himeko before his father interrupted him._

"_It's rude to stare, Avaron," he scolded before picking the boy up, "Let's go back, your mother must be looking for you."_

_As if nothing happened, the man walked away with the boy. After he reached a distance, he turned around and smiled before he continued walking into the distance._

"_Father, who was that girl?" Himeko could hear the boys voice echo through the fields._

"_You will find out in a few years time, my boy."_

_After they were no where to be seen, Himeko returned to where she came from. She got a hint of who those people were and where she was, so she didn't bother asking or calling for Daichi, knowing he won't respond._

_Once she reached the place where she originally came from, she decided to call Daichi._

"_I think I've seen whatever I was meant to see. Wake me up!"_

_As soon as she finished her sentence, the place was starting to collapse._

_..._

"Morning," she was greeted by Daichi who had been watching over her all this time. Himeko slowly got up, rubbing her temples, "Did you see?"

"Yes, those were my father and brother am I wrong?"

"You are correct. That was the man that created me," Daichi answered, "How do you feel?"

"Let's continue with the training."

"Very well."

With that, Daichi continued to train her. Fighting was never meant to be her priority, she had to start off by being able to increase her spiritual energy and focus it. Daichi mentioned that once she was able to focus a lot of her spiritual energy in one spot, she'll be able to open portals and perform spells even though she was in a human vessel. Meditating was the best method to achieve it, she had to be able to feel the flow of energy through her body first before she was able to use it.

Spiritual energy flows through the body just like the blood, with the only difference being that the blood is carried by a double circulatory system while this energy is carried around using a single circulatory system. It only flowed in one direction, making it harder for anyone to discover but the fact that it travelled around the body like blood made it a little easier to visualise for her.

Daichi placed a candle in front of her and lit it, "Try to blow this candle out with just your spiritual energy."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't even focus my energy in once place yet, so how am I meant to blow out a candle using it?"

"Kimik-"

"Himeko!"

"You can use your spiritual energy as a sort of extension of your own body. Focus on the candle and try to reach out for it."

"Could you try and be a bit more specific?"

"I'm trying my best to explain it, so try your best to understand it!"

Himeko blew her fringe out of frustration before closing her eyes. She sat there for maybe an hour trying to figure out what to do but she had no clue. She couldn't come up with an idea.

"I hope you are not sleeping," Daichi interrupted.

"I'm not, be quiet. I'm concentrating!"

Himeko thought hard, before she got an idea. She imagined the room and the candle in front of her while meditating. She imagined herself reaching out for the candle and waving her hand back and forth to blow it out. The flame began to move and eventually, she managed to extinguish it.

"Congratulations, you passed," at the sound of Daichi's voice, she opened her eyes again. In front of her, the candle was indeed extinguished, "How did you do it?"

"I imagined extinguishing the candle."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much!"

With that, Himeko was getting ready to leave the shrine and go back home. It was her turn to cook lunch after all, so she had to stop by and buy ingredients too.

"Before you go, there is something I have to tell you," Dachi stopped her, "I'm not meant to tell you yet, but I'm still doing it."

...

With training done, Himeko left the shrine alone. Kurapika and Leorio wanted to stay behind in order to investigate further since they had to attend school and work on the other days. This was the only opportunity for them to actually work with the Earth Squad. Gon remained behind to continue his training. He wasn't able to step in and stop Illumi and Hisoka because he was too weak against them, so he figured that he needed to get stronger.

She walked down the hill that lead towards her neighbourhood and passed the park. There were children playing and grown ups jogging in there since it was starting to get warmer. It was pleasant to walk down the street when the flowers were just starting to bud and the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom.

"_I can make chicken curry for lunch, so I need to go and buy some chicken. We've got vegetables back home so I guess I just need to buy chicken and the curry stock,"_ Himeko thought, "_I hope Hakuryuu has started cleaning the house, if not he'll just dump it all on me when I get back!"_

As if on cue, Himeko received a call. She got her phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was her brother.

"Hello?" She answered, "Aniki, did you start cleaning the house already? You better not leave a mess until I return."

"_The fourth warehouse by the harbour. Come there!"_

"Aniki? Stop playing around, mum and dad are going to be back soon. We'll get in trouble if we don't get everything done by the time they return."

"_The fourth warehouse by the harbour."_

Himeko thought it was just a game he was playing, but he had always been a bad actor. The fact that his voice was starting to sound more desperate when he repeated his first sentence frightened her.

Before she could ask anything else, the call cut and she made her way to the abandoned warehouses by the harbour. They were shut off a couple of years ago mainly due to the fact that the buildings were starting to get old and it was dangerous for anyone to be around it.

When she reached the harbour, she looked out for the fourth warehouse. There were seven in total, all standing next to each other with numbers painted on top of the doors. She stood in front of the fourth warehouse and looked around to make sure no one was around before opening the door.

She saw a figure standing in the distance with his back turned towards her. She could recognise that messy bed hair from miles away, so she walked towards him.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" She asked in an irritated tone, "Does this look like a joke to you?"

Hakuryuu turned around and tilted his head as he talked in a monotonous voice, "Why, does this look like a joke to _you_?"

"Stop it already, halloween is still months away. If you want to scare me then you are months off."

Hakuryuu raised his arm and reached for something behind his head. He seemed to have pulled something out of his head. Himeko stopped walking as soon as she saw what he had pulled out; it was a needle.

He continued to pull out more needles, one by one and Himeko watched his face deform in horror until he finally showed his real form.

Pale white skin, straight black hair and large, empty black eyes.

"Surprise."

"You are-"

Before Himeko could finish her sentence, she saw a familiar boy appearing from behind Illumi.

It was Killua.

"Killua!" She was about to rush to his side, but Illumi stopped her and pointed upwards. Hakuryuu was unconscious, balancing on the edge of the top floor of the warehouse. One wrong move and he will fall.

"You don't want anything to happen to him, do you?" Illumi warned.

"Killua, what is going on?" Himeko yelled, "You could have called us all if you were in danger. The shrine is just ten minutes away from home."

"What?" Illumi questioned, "You think Kil is in danger?"

"Is he not?"

That's when Killua decided to step forth and speak for the first time, "Just undo the contract and we'll keep moving."

That's when she realised, "You! You are behind this too, aren't you?"

Killua remained silent, and just started at her with his ice like blue eyes.

"What is this bullshit?" She started shouting at him, "Why are you dragging my family into this?"

Again, Killua just remained silent waiting for her to do as he said. He flinched as Illumi placed his hand on his shoulder and replied for him, "Didn't you hear him, he asked you to undo the contract."

"I will, just get my brother down from there!" She pleaded.

"We will, after you break the contract," Illumi said.

Not knowing what else to do, she walked towards Killua with a blank mind. She wished that Kurapika or Gon or Leorio were there to help, but she was all alone in front of two demons. She kept looking at her brother who could fall to his doom any second, and her heart skipped a beat each time she could see just a slight movement.

"We don't have all day," Illumi warned, he was growing impatient by just watching the speed she was walking at. She flinched at the sound of his voice and picked up her speed until she stood in front of Killua, whose icy eyes were still staring at her.

She slowly lifted her trembling hand and reached for Killua's left side of his chest. He had a heart just like her and she could feel it pounding loudly. The rhythm of his heart beat made her vision blurry and warm tears streamed down her face.

"You do have a heart, so why are you doing this?" Her voice was trembling as she was struggling to form words. Killua could feel her whole body shivering in fear, so he grabbed hold her her hand and firmly held it there.

This was the second time he talked, "Just break the contract and set me free. It's the best for all of us."

That was what he truly wanted, his words were unshaken.

"_Hereafter, I set you free; you are not needed by my side, our paths will now divide."_

After she was done chanting, her shoulders felt a lot lighter as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. It meant that they were now free to go their own ways, but it only made her feel uneasy.

Knowing that he had been released, he let go of her hand, "Goodbye."

He turned his back towards her and left her alone, returning to Illumi's side.

"I'm free. Now let's go back to Nyx," Killua muttered before he kept walking, not wanting to turn around and face Himeko again.

"Very well, Kil," Illumi took a last glance of Himeko who was still crying, "_Pathetic human."_

He took a small device out of his pocket and opened up a portal. Killua was about to leap through but was stopped by Illumi's voice.

"Oh right, you wanted your brother back," he remembered. He looked up at her now awake brother who had witnessed everything. He used his hands and waved them downwards, "Here, you can have him back."

_Thud_

At the sign of his gesture, Hakuryuu fell over the edge and landed on the hard, concrete floor with a loud _thud._

Hearing the sound, Killua walked through the portal without looking back.

"Sorry, my hand must have slipped," Illumi said with no remorse in his voice before following Killua through the portal and closing it off.

She was alone.

She rushed to her brother's side and broke down seeing his state. His head was lying in a pool of blood and his body was lifeless.

"A-a niki?" She reached her hand out to check his pulse. Not being able to find a pulse on his neck, she desperately reached for his wrist to check there, but again she had no luck. She checked the pulse of his heart by his chest, but it was no use. He was already gone.

"A-niki? A-a-niki?" She tried to wake him up in despair. She shook him as hard as she could, but he didn't open his eyes, he didn't greet her with the cheerful 'What's up little sis', as he usually did. "Aniki?"

She tried it again and again, she tried to wake him up hoping that he was just unconscious, "Haku-nii, wake up! Haku-nii!"

Her tears were dropping down on his face, washing away the stains of blood on his cheek.

"Haku-nii, wake up!" She tried again, "Who is going to look after me if you are gone? Who am I supposed to pick fights with? You promise that you were going to be the one who'd look for a suitable groom for me, was that all a lie?" She held his cold, lifeless body in her arms, "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

She placed his body back on the floor, and stood back up. She stumbled towards the place where Killua and Illumi disappeared through the portal.

"You demons!" She screamed, "Come back here, pay for what you've done!"

No matter how loud she screamed, they couldn't respond. They left to their own world, they wouldn't come back now that their goal was accomplished. Not knowing what to do next, she collapsed onto the cold floor as her vision blurred once again.

"Come back you bastards," her voice was starting to go weak, "Pay for what you've done."

She repeated those words again and again and again. Not being able to bring Hakuryuu back to life anymore, she at least wanted to see them suffer the same way her brother did.

Quiet footsteps approached her, "Himeko…"

Himeko turned around and stood up immediately after she saw three familiar faces. They saw her dead brother and were aware of what happened based on the screams that they heard while entering the warehouse.

"Kurapika," she weakly grabbed him by his shirt. "Please, save my brother. Save Haku-nii!"

Kurapika could do nothing but look away in shame before slowly removing her hands from his shirt. She then turned towards Leorio.

"Please Leorio, there should be some medicinal plants out there to fix this, right?" She asked, desperately clinging to his clothes, "I'm willing to climb any mountain, just tell me there is a way to fix it."

When she got no reply from Leorio, she collapsed on the floor and started begging desperately at his feet, "Please, just say there is a way to fix him."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way to return someone's life," Leorio lowered his head.

She looked up at them, "Then why are you even here?"

"Himek-"

"Shut up, I don't want you to tell me any excuses anymore. Just get lost, you've done enough protecting." She mocked.

"We are extremely sor-"

"Just get lost!" She screamed, "Don't even think about coming back again."

Not being able to face her anymore, Kurapika followed her orders and was the first one to leave. Leorio wanted to at least help the girl sitting in front of his feet up, but he decided not to. She told them to go, so he followed after Kurapika leaving only Gon behind.

"What are you waiting for, go away. I don't want to shout at you, Gon." She ordered quietly, and Gon obeyed by walking out of the warehouse.

...

It was a heavily stormy afternoon. Sheets and sheets of water fell from the grey skies, beating down the tall trees that were dancing in the strong wind. The crashing lightning startled the Himeko once in awhile as she was counting between the blinding flashes and the roaring thunder.

Black, the only colour she could see around; even on herself. She looked around the crowd to see tears streaming down everyone's faces. Rain, thunder and the loud wailing and sobbing of relatives and friends was the only thing she could hear. One by one, the crowd started to take their leave, leaving little to no one standing there in the rain. Her father was too busy comforting her mother, leaving Himeko alone in the rain trying to hold her tears in.

Her friends looked at her in worry, but Hana suggested that it was best for her to be left alone.

'_In memories of the late Hakuryuu Inoue who tragically passed in an unfortunate accident.'_

Left alone in the rain, she read the message on her brother's memorial stone over and over again.

"_Unfortunate accident?" _She started to snigger until she couldn't take it anymore. Her lips started to quiver as she was finally able to break down in front of her brother's grave and cry.

* * *

**A/n -** What did I just write? Hakuryuu was literally my favourite character -_-. By the way, 'Haku-nii' is what Himeko used to call Hakuryuu when she was younger but she sort of grew out of it and started calling her Aniki. Well, I hope you enjoyed that double update, my friend and I worked the whole day on these and are half way done with the next chapter xD Well, let me introduce me friend, she will continue the author note and explain some things here and there :) Toodles!

... Lool, Hi I'm L's (the author's) friend, you can call me Abi. I noticed one of the readers is also called Abi, so hi Abi xD

Yeah, the author of this story makes it seem like I do a lot but I just boss her around here and there and suggest things. No, I didn't suggest Hakuryuu's death, she told me that it would come to that eventually and even I was upset for her to kill of such an awesome and cool character. But you know what, after reading this chapter you can go away and think of what is going to happen next. Killua's gone back to Nyx, the Gaian warriors have been asked to leave and Himeko ended up alone. How will it impact the story and the characters? Something for you to take away and think about until we release the next chapter we are working on. A person's death can either damage a person completely or change them so what will happen to Himeko?

You know, this might be the 12th chapter but the story is just going to start in the next chapter.

Well, bye people of the internet! Please favourite, follow and review because my friend works extremely hard on this story. I just go back and forth to change bits here and there. Oh, it would be extremely helpful if you leave suggestions on how we can change the writing style or point out any flaws either in the reviews or via PM. Speaking of editing, I need to go back and continue edit sometime... well bye ^^


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/n -** I decided to add the author note up here before the chapter because the chapter might or might not surprise you! Once again, a shout out to my friend who helped me write the last two chapters and half of this one.

Replies to Reviews

_To Silver-chan_ \- Here is your next chapter :) I hope this will answer your questions to what would happen next!

_To Olives_ \- I think it would be cruel for me to say that it made me proud to make people cry xD But I am proud at the fact that my writing was able to move you.

It was a hard choice for me to make since I wrote so much about Hakuryuu over the past chapters that he has become a relevant character, so the fact that he was going to get killed off irked me whenever I mentioned him, but it was important for me to mention him so you are aware of the relationship they had as a brother and sister. Also I didn't think flashbacks would have the same effect. Abi actually tried talking me out of it but it was important to shape Himeko into the main character of the story. She didn't have much of an impact and was never meant to have much of an impact in the previous chapters, she was meant to be one of us. In other words but it was time for me to differentiate her from the ordinary group of girls.

He was a relevant character so I guess his death was kinda unexpected... But yeah, I think Himeko is first in line to give Killua whatever is in her mind. I'm sure she'd let you line up behind her (if there's is some Killua left of course after she is done)

Well, anyway here is the next chapter. My approach to the story might surprise some of you so be warned although nothing much happens in this chapter. And before I end my author note I have something to say; The story is just getting started!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

_Four years later_

_..._

Nearly four years past since _that_ incident. Kurapika, Gon and Leorio haven't appeared in front of me just like I ordered them to. I assumed that they went back to Gaia and pursue whatever dreams they had. I did feel like I was being too harsh on them that day, but I didn't regret sending them away. Gon wanted to become a Rank A to join his father, Leorio wanted to reopen his grandmother's medical store and although Kurapika never told me about his personal aims and goals, I was pretty sure that he was determined to do something too. Them being on Earth protecting someone like me was just getting in the way of their dreams, so the fact that I was so harsh on them didn't bug me at all. It was for their own good.

I heard nothing from Killua after he went to Nyx either. Was I upset about it though? No, he was a demon after all so he went back to the place where he belonged to and in my opinion he should just stay there and try to sort out whatever problem he had with his brothers. I was warned by Kurapika on multiple occasions that demons were different from us humans, but I never chose to take any of his words seriously until they showed me what they were truly capable of. When I went home that day, I found that Alluka left too. Of course she would, she wouldn't want to leave her brother's side but honestly I couldn't help but feel for her. A girl like her didn't belong in Nyx and just hearing her stories about her days at school were enough for me to conclude that. Although she was taught that humans were weaker and less superior than demons, I felt like she liked it on Earth.

A lot of things changed after I entered High school. Daichi Kagome for instance went to a completely different High school after graduating Middle school. I had told him to live life normally again and transfer schools so he doesn't get any more strange dreams again. He was just like me, someone who wasn't meant to be Earth but still led a normal life as a human until the truth came out. He deserved to live his own life, it was cruel to make him watch after me.

Where he was and what he was doing, I didn't know.

What was I doing right now? I graduated High school and found a College far away from home. My parents were still busy with work leaving me to roam the house like a ghost searching for a place to rest. In just a few weeks I will be starting a new life over there, leaving my parents and friends behind. The fact that my brother was involved in that accident still haunted me to this day, but it also made me realise something important. If those demons were to return some day, they would use all means to get what they wanted, putting the people close to me in danger. I was told that I'd be targeted and the fact that nothing much happened since everyone left worried me. I was always on my guard, keeping an eye on every single corner in case someone or something popped out. Sure, I knew there were people still watching me trying to keep me safe but I couldn't just rely on them. I had to learn to rely on myself.

"_Please, someone help me!"_

I walked past the park on my way home from grocery shopping and glanced towards the direction the cry for help came from. My eyes caught a young boy, probably three or four years younger than me, surrounded by a group of older boys. The boy's eyes were following me, as if he was begging me to help.

"_I wish that girl over there would do something!"_

There it was again, I could hear the boy's desperate prayer loud and clearly. I glanced at him again, his eyes were pleading for me to step in and stop the older boys who were harassing him or at least call for help, but it wasn't my problem. I never liked to get involved in anyone's problems because in the end, it would all just come and drop on my own head.

"Hand over the money, kid."

"Please, leave me alone. I don't have any money on me."

"Don't play dumb with me kid. We know how well off your family is, you are going to that school for rich kids. Just hand over the money and we'll leave you alone."

"You said that the last time I gave you money too."

"We just happened to have changed our minds about that," they all laughed at the boy ruthlessly as if it were all just a little game to them. He was still looking at me, hoping that I would step in at one point and help him out.

"_I wish I was stronger so I wouldn't get bullied anymore!"_

Hearing his last wish, I stopped walking. The fact that I was able to hear people's prayers, wishes, desires and dreams now was pretty useless. It's not like I was able to help them out and make their wishes come true, but that group of older boys did start to bother me. Pushing him around as if he were some kind of punching bag, shouting at him as if he were their errand boy and that boy just wishing for someone to stop them.

I dropped the bags of groceries in my hands and heard the eggs in the box shatter, "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'pick on people your own size' before?"

Hearing those words out of my mouth, the boys turned around and looked at me. They blinked a few times trying to process whether I was really the one who had told them to back off, and when it finally set into their pea sized brains, they started to laugh as if I had just told them the joke of the century. I wasn't joking and neither was I as amused as them. The boys pushed their target down and turned their attention to me.

"Hey look, this chick told us to pick on someone our own size."

"There is no one here that is our size," one of them said looking around, "She couldn't possibly mean herself."

Another looked at the grocery bag on the floor behind me, "This bitch seems pretty serious."

The young boy was staring at us in awe, as if I was putting on some kind of show for him, "What the fuck are you waiting for kid, run home! The next time someone picks on you tell an adult, I ain't going to save you if there is a next time."

The boy snapped out of it, stood up and ran away as fast as he could without muttering a single thank you or anything. I didn't exactly expect anything, it happened quite a lot of times. A kid getting bullied, me stepping in and them forgetting to thank me ; the circle of my life!

"The kid is getting away, someone go after him!"

"I told you bastards to pick on someone your own size!"

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!" I angered them, and with their victim out of sight they thought of venting their anger on me. The guy behind me grabbed my hair and yanked me back, making me fall to the ground.

I sighed loudly before getting back on my feet, "Ouch, now my butt hurts," I mumbled, cleaning the dirt off my trousers, "Go home, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Who do you think you are?" One asked, "She is looking out for us, how about we return the favour?"

"Isn't this that chick from Yokosuka High, the one that goes around picking fights."

The third guys grabbed my head, "This little midget? This is _that_ chick, the so called demon of Yokosuka? So if we take her out, we'll earn a name for ourselves?"

"I heard her brother was just as bad as her. He used to go to Yokosuka, but got involved in a gang fight and died. The family covered it up as a car accident, but if the sister is like this it's obvious that the older brother must have been worse."

My knuckles went pale as I clenched them, trying to hold in my anger, "Talking bad about the dead, how tasteless…"

...

"Himeko?"

Ami greeted me in a surprised tone after I rung her door bell. She looked me up and down before she sighed in an irritated manner and made way for me to enter her house. I wouldn't blame her, this happened pretty often after all. I took my shoes off and settled down in her room, waiting for her to arrive with her first aid box. She was the only one I turned to after getting into a fight, I couldn't head to my own house without treating my injuries first. If my parents were to see me, they would freak out; not that they never freaked out. I honestly told them whenever I got into a fight instead of covering it up; it saved a lot of drama. Although I was going to tell them, I thought it would always be better to make the wounds seem less worse than they actually were.

Ami soon came into the room with the box and sat down in front of me, applying the antiseptic to my wounds as I winced in pain. It stung, and she didn't bother holding back trying to teach me the lesson I would never learn.

"Hold still you idiot, if it hurt so much then you shouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place!" She shouted at me.

"I was close to walking past the scene but I ended up jumping in for some reason. I even dropped my grocery bag, the eggs are all broken now."

"Who was it this time?"

"Three idiots picking on some kid."

"You started learning martial arts, but that doesn't mean that you can just play superhero and save the day. You are a girl, what if those guys did something else to you?"

Although I just helped kids here and there and gave some people the taste of their own medicine, I was considered as a delinquent as well.

A demon, they called me a demon; as if they have ever seen or dealt with one before.

"I beat them up, that's all that matters right now. Besides, don't group me in with those delinquents, I personally think of myself as the defender of justice!"

She purposely applied a lot of antiseptic on one of the wounds to shut me up.

"Ouch, what they hell was that for?!" I yelled, but she just stared at me with worried eyes.

Was she going to start crying?

"_I wish she stopped getting into fights like this…"_

I heard her wish, and honestly this wasn't the first time. Every time I came by, she would wish the same thing. She would wish that I would stop getting into fights and I would always hear it loud and clearly, ringing in my ears in her sad voice.

"Are you going to be fine when you move out?"

"Yeah, I can look after myself so don't worry!"

"It sucks that out of all Colleges you could pick, you picked one so far away." Her voice sounded very sarcastic, she knew that I purposely applied for one so far away.

"What can I say, I guess I really wanted to go there."

Yeah right, it was the furthest away I could get with a reasonably priced apartment near the College. I could have gone further, but then I couldn't pay for my apartment.

"Please be careful."

"Thank you for the treatment, I'll be going home now. I have to cook dinner before my parents come home."

"Stop getting into fights Himeko, I'm going to start charging you for the treatments."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"When are you leaving?"

"In two weeks."

She looked at me sadly, as if she didn't want to let me go. Hana, Mai, Yumi and Ran all applied to Colleges around the area so they didn't have to live out so when they found out that I was going to live out they were disappointed. I hadn't told them until the day I got my admission so none of them would follow me there and honestly the fact that I kept that from them got mixed responses from them. Some were upset with me, others were extremely angry and went as far as questioning our friendship.

"Don't look so down, I'll visit in the holidays!" I smiled at her, "I seriously have to get going now. Take care!"

With that, I left her house and walked to my own which was around ten minutes away from mine. I remembered thinking it was all bullshit that Kurapika was telling me four years ago, but now that the years have past, I realised that I was indeed different from everyone else. It all started a year after my brother's death, I was able to see these white and black orbs of light floating around. When I touched them, I was able to hear a prayer. I was able to make out that the white orbs of light were all positive prayer while the black ones were negative. The fact that a lot of the orbs are black worried me and I avoided getting into contact with any of them. Most of them were wishing for death, and they frightened me.

As time went by, I didn't have to touch these orbs in order to hear the prayers and wishes of people. I was able to hear them without getting into any sort of contact with these orbs. I started to avoid a lot of public places as they overloaded my brain with both positive and negative prayers. Also the deeper and more desperate the wish, the louder it would ring in my ears.

It was sort of like a limited superpower to read minds, but a lot of thoughts are frightening.

"_I wish my parents would just die!"_

"_I wish my school burns down, so we don't have to do that test."_

"_I wish he breaks up with that bitch so I could have a chance."_

"_I want to die."_

Walking past your normal everyday crowd and then being able to see their true intentions and faces was something I could never get used to. I would sometimes try to walk through a crowd wearing headphones, blasting out loud music, but that didn't help much. By now, it was starting to become uncontrollable, something I did unintentionally but didn't want to do.

I eventually reached home, took my shoes off and went inside. I dropped off the grocery bag on the kitchen top before taking my shoes to the garden to wash them. Wearing white shoes wasn't the best idea, but then again I wasn't expecting to take a detour through the park. I washed them and left them in the sun to dry before I headed inside the kitchen to start cooking. I was never the best cook, but I just did as much I could do. It was much easier when my brother was still around, we would take turns cooking and I would sometimes make him cook during my turn after making him believe that I cooked the previous day. It was all fun then, but I was left with no one to take turns to cook with so I had to do everything myself.

I managed to cook up something decent and went upstairs. I was nearly done packing the things to move out, so my room was a mess. There were boxes and bags all over the place, but no matter how desperate I was to move out, I was going to miss this house. I was going to miss the neighbourhood I grew up in, the trees I used to climb in my garden and the streets I used to cycle down.

After moving the mess off my bed, I fell asleep.

"Do you think it's okay to let her go and live on her own?" I heard my mum's voice talking downstairs, "She didn't even want to live in the dormitories and chose to live in an apartment by herself."

"You know how stubborn Himeko is, I tried to at least change her mind and get her a dormitory at the College but she refused," dad was talking with mum.

"I don't think it's right to let her live alone like that. She is still upset about Hakuryuu's death. She doesn't let us move any of his things into the attic and insists on letting his room be as it is. She also changes his his bed sheets and curtains once in a while and cleans his room."

"She also started getting into sports after he passed away. I've never seen her truly enjoy sports since she was little, Hakuryuu was the only one who truly enjoyed it. He was the only one who enjoyed sports day and any athletic events, so I was surprised when Himeko wanted to join the baseball club at school just like her brother."

"Not just that, she joined martial arts lessons," mum added, "At first I was happy to get her involved in so many things that might get her mind off things, but things started getting out of control."

"You mean the fights?" Dad sounded frustrated, "She's been getting in so many lately, to think she was capable of doing so. She stepped down from her class representative position and her grades dropped."

My grades did drop, but they remained above average so I never cared too much. They were right about everything, I did step down from my class representative position before they had a chance to kick me out personally. My attendance dropped as I decided to take days off and spend them alone.

"You don't think that she is trying to make up for Hakuryuu's death, do you?" Mum asked, "Make up for the fact that he isn't with us anymore."

They didn't know this, but it was mostly my fault. He was dragged into my mess and I was ashamed that I killed their son. I wasn't even supposed to be born as Himeko, so I replaced the daughter that was supposed to be born instead of me.

In other words, I killed both of their children.

I had to make up for it.

"Whatever it is, I can't let this go on any longer. If she is still hung on her brother's death then I'll take her to a specialist, I can't watch my daughter lose herself."

"Specialist?" Mum asked, "You don't think that she is.."

He thought I was crazy, that I lost a couple of screws.

It was time for me to get out of bed and eat dinner. As I walked down the stairs, my parents stopped talking.

"Himeko?" Mum called.

I didn't answer and just walked into the living room to see my parents who were talking. They were surprised; no they were shocked to see me.

"Your shoes weren't outside, so we thought that you might have gone to Ami's house," dad said.

"My shoes got dirty, so I washed them and left them to dry in the garden," I explained as I walked into the kitchen to set the dining table up. Their eyes didn't leave me, "Before you ask, I did get into a fight today."

Mum set her laptop aside and ran up to be to check I wasn't hurt anywhere too bad. She scanned my face, my arms and my legs before she pulled me into a warm hug and sobbed into my shoulders.

"_God, why did you take my son away? Aren't you satisfied with just one of my children, are you trying to take my second child away too?"_

I could hear her, and saw a small black orb raise into the air.

"_Why us, what did we do? Why not someone else's children?"_

"Mum, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help a kid that was getting bullied."

"Why don't you worry about yourself for a change? If you see someone getting bullied, it's good to help but you should go and inform the police. It's not your job to go around and take care of all the bullies in town."

"What if something happened to that kid if I spent ten minutes to go and call for help? What if the kid decided to end his own life at home because no one stepped up for him?" I asked, "Just because we suffered Aniki's death doesn't mean that others should do the same. If I see someone in need, I will try and help!"

If he were alive, he wouldn't have let me turn out like this in the first place. He was never someone to get into fights, he was loud and outgoing but he couldn't hurt a fly. But if he did see a kid getting bullied, he would step in and try to stop them by all means.

"Himeko…" Dad snapped me out of my own thoughts.

I turned to him and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm okay. I don't need a psychiatrist!"

...

After that little conversation, mum and dad started having some faith in me although they tried to convince me to at least move into the dormitories. I refused; it would be better for me to be on my own in case something or someone from Nyx decided to give me a little visit.

During the next two weeks, my dad helped me move most of my things to my new apartment and mum helped me set up. My friends stuck to me like glue and followed me everywhere wanting to spend quality time with me. I couldn't even get a proper potty break without having to explain the reason I needed a minute or maybe even five to myself.

As they say, all good things come to an end eventually and my time with my parents and friends was up. It was time for me to leave and I wanted to go alone.

"Are you sure you don't want your dad to drop you?" Mum asked.

"I can make it by train, I just have one bag so it's fine," I reassured her.

"Do you really have to go?" Yumi asked sadly.

"Yep, but it's not like I'm going to another world. I'm just going to live a few kilometres away. You can come and visit anytime and I'll come over too."

"Don't do anything reckless!" Hana warned, "Also, I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day and questioning whether you were really my friend."

I shook my head, "I should be sorry for calling you a stuck up cow."

"You called her a stuck up cow?" Ran asked before bursting out into laughter.

"That's an insult to cows," Mai added before she joined in. Hana glared at them to stop them from laughing.

"Well, I need to head to the train station, so I think it's time for me to leave."

"Can't we at least get one last hug?" Ami asked.

I blinked a few times, "Why not, of course you can!"

As soon as I finished, they all sort of attacked me all at once. They were a blessing, to have such caring parents and friends in my life was truly my blessing.

I then left for the train station to catch the train to my new home.

...

I opened the door to my new apartment and locked the door behind me and let the key hang on the door.

I was all alone again…

I walked to my bedroom, threw my bag into a corner and collapsed onto my bed. I then kicked my shoes off before dozing off.

**11:43 PM**

It was late, I overslept. I was meant to wake up around eight and make myself dinner, but I was too tired to do so. I stared at the clock in front of me, waiting for time to pass before I eventually decided to get up.

I was always able to remain stubborn for a long period of time, but once I got hungry I gave in.

I left for the en-suite bathroom to wash my face and went to cook myself some dinner. I was feeling in the mood for some pasta, so I let the pasta cook first and prepared some minced meat in the saucepan before adding the pasta sauce. After draining the pasta, I left them to cool for a while until the pasta sauce was ready. I added the pasta into the sauce and mixed it all together before adding some cheese. It was a simple and quick way to make some food that would fill you up quickly.

I decided to watch some TV while slowly eating the food I prepared. I had all the time in the world, no parents to tell me off for staying up too late. I continued to watch TV after eating and placed the plate onto the coffee table in front of me.

I fell asleep again.

**3:33 AM**

I woke up and noticed that the TV was still on. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa after eating. It was time for me to move to the bedroom so I switched the TV off, went to the kitchen to grab a one litre water bottle and took that with me to my room.

I switched on the lights.

In front on me, the 'friend' who betrayed me was sitting on my bed and looked up as soon as the lights were switched on.

On the floor, a familiar looking man with red hair was minding his own business by shuffling a deck of playing cards and laying them out on the floor face down. He flipped the first one over and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Joker…"

* * *

**A/n -** Maybe the chapter wasn't worth the hype I was giving it at the start... Let me know what you think though and if you got any questions then don't be afraid to ask :)


End file.
